Major and Minor
by raindropsonroaches
Summary: Jasper couldn't take the pity and anguish his presence in the Cullen coven wrought, and so he disappeared, leaving even Alice behind. Two centuries later, with Isabella Swan at his side, he decides that maybe it's time to go home. Jasper/Alice, Bella/Edward
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is the first chapter of my second story. I'll try to update as soon as I can! Please feel free to leave me a review! Constructive criticism is welcome. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, simply this story line. **

Major and Minor

It had been years ago, nearly two centuries, that Jasper had made the decision to leave his life with the Cullens. He could not stand their pity any longer, couldn't suffer their wary looks or their warning glances. He could handle himself. He had been a Major in two wars, for Heaven's sake; one a war of human wrath, and the other of vampiric cruelty. Handling himself was something at which he was skilled! But now he had to leave, as he had come to a realization: this family of his, though caring and joyful, would never see that his pain was their doing. As an empath he felt their thirst and desire. He felt their lust and fear. Every emotion there was to feel, he felt. The Cullens attempted to understand him, to strengthen him. Jasper knew he did not need to be stronger. So he would leave. He would leave all of them, even his lovely Alice, who worried for him most. When Alice confronted him due to her visions, he put on a front of desperate weakness, and he fled the house, promising to return soon. He never had. And it was now, with his new companion, that he made the choice to return to the coven in which his heart would always belong.

Alice saw it, a danger in the form of two visitors to town. She couldn't make out their faces, only the outlines of their forms. She was frustrated and furious. This hadn't happened since she had run into the wolves all those years ago with Jasper! Jasper. His name pierced her heart and brought only more frustration to her mind. Why couldn't she see him? Where had he gone? Why had he left her behind? She could answer only the last of these questions, though it was an answer she shied from and tried not to accept. She knew they had driven him away. All of the worries they'd placed on his shoulders had become too much, and he ran to find a place to lay these worries to rest. She figured she must have been a part of this problem, otherwise he might have taken her along. She hoped he was happy. She wanted to be angry with him, but she felt only anger for herself. She should have known it was too much pressure. She should have gone after him. She had, for a while. She followed his scent until it disappeared, where he had taken a car. She searched the future, searched the world; but it was too late, Jasper had gone. At least he wouldn't have to face the havoc she believed these visitors would bring, and for that she was grateful.

From what she could tell, the two shadows in her mind would arrive in Forks, Washington in a month's time, only six months after the Cullen Coven had returned to what they called their hometown. It would be stormy, but it would not rain in the clearing, where she knew they would meet. Quietly, she rose from her seat on the edge of her bed, once also Jasper's bed, and called a family meeting to deliver the news. When everyone was gathered in the dining room, Alice spoke softly,

"Someone is coming, a month or so from today. There are two of them. They will be in the clearing, and we must go to meet them there. I don't know who they are or what they want. I can't see them. All I know is that they are dangerous, and we have to be prepared." As she peered into the faces of her loved ones, she was met with caution and alarm.

"Why can't you see them? There are six of us! How powerful must they be?" Rosalie, her sister dear, snapped anxiously. Rose could be a bit stand-offish, but she loved her family more than she loved her life, and any threat, big or small, was taken more seriously than most understood. She had a temper, and a vengeance. She wasn't afraid to unleash the monster caged inside of her undead heart.

Alice stated that she knew nothing more, and the Cullen home became a frenzy of battle practice and tense expectations.

"Jasper, they'll be there!" Bella cried. Jasper smiled as he thought of her, his best friend. She never judged him, and she kept her thirst in check. Both vampires fed from animals, though Bella was known to drain a criminal she found on the streets every now and then. He had changed her a century ago, give or take a few decades, after an encounter in an alley way, where she fought viciously against an attacker twice her size. It was a losing battle, and by the time Jasper found her the damage had already been done, and her life ebbed from her veins. She looked up at him with a fierce gleam in her eyes, as if daring him to walk away. He was startled by the fire he saw there, the will to live that embodied her. Kneeling beside her, he did as Carlisle, his father, would have done, and so began her life anew. She was a strong girl with a volcanic temper. She had a sharp wit, and she knew how to get what she wanted. Jasper liked that about her; it had come in handy many times over the years.

"_Jasper!" _Bella snapped, bringing him out of his thoughts, "The Cullens, they'll meet us. I know it." She shot him a smirk as she walked from the room, her brown hair quivering over her shoulders. _She knows it, _he thought, and barked a laughed. Of course she did! Her gift was knowledge.

The pair would leave for Forks tomorrow, and would be united with the Cullens, both for the first time and again. Jasper was nervous, though he'd never show it. He didn't know how he would be received, whether he would be welcome. He couldn't imagine they would turn Bella away, but he wasn't so sure about himself. As the night passed into day, Jasper vaguely recognized that Bella had gone for a hunt, and when the door slammed shut at her return, she walked to greet him with a smile.

"Miss me, darling?" she laughed. Jasper looked up into her eyes and raised an eyebrow. They were scarlet, rather than their usual gold. He knew Isabella Swan, or Whitlock rather, as she had recently decided to use his last name, didn't slip up. She simply ended the lives she believed shouldn't exist.

"Some junkie attacked a girl over in the city. No one saw me, but I couldn't have him running about. The girl is fine, no harm done," the small brunette smiled sharply. Jasper gave an understanding nod and stood to address her.

"Are you ready to go then?" he asked. She smiled with a nod, giving no other reply. As they turned off the lights and closed the door to their home in New York's country side, they grinned and began to run, excited for the adventure ahead of them. Jasper knew he could handle whatever happened in Forks with his closest sister at his side. He hoped fervently that Alice would forgive him, though he could not say he was truly sorry for having gone.

"She'll take you back," Bella murmured quietly as they neared their destination, "You know she will." Jasper looked to his companion and saw the care in her eyes, and he knew she meant it. The hope in his heart flared and he opened his mouth to respond just as she began to speak again.

"Currently the Cullens believe we are a threat; a large one," she laughed. Jasper laughed with her. Oh, they were dangerous; more so than many liked to believe. Together the two were nearly unstoppable, even by the Volturi, who ruled the vampire world. Bella's fighting skills were just as keen as Jasper's, as he had taught her all he knew. They kept no secrets, had no fears. These two warriors were in sync, and lived in a type of harmony almost equal to that he had shared with Alice, but never the same. Bella was the best sister he could ask for, and she was grateful to Jasper for being the protective older brother she'd never had. His response to Bella's statement was simple, and short:

"Well, darlin', they're in for quite the surprise."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Here's chapter two! I'll try to have the next one up by tomorrow. I hope, as always, that you enjoy. Bella's power will be discussed more next chapter, and Edward will make his grand entrance. It will also sound a lot less formal, thank goodness. Happy Wednesday! Xx.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

"We're early," Bella stated, taking in the clearing around her. She turned slowly, calculating escape routes and possible defense tactics should the situation come to blows, though she didn't think it would. She was concerned. She didn't know how this meeting would go, and she hoped Jasper would be able to handle the results, good or bad. She would defend her brother fiercely, and she knew he would do the same for her. When she had been jumped in the alley all those years ago, she had been unable to save herself, and she made a vow after she had burned in hell for seconds, minutes, hours, days, only to open her eyes into a new life. She vowed to protect herself, and the people who became a part of herself; so far, this meant Jasper. She would do anything for him, and she'd be damned if a group of sullen vampires made a single mark on his tortured soul.

"Bella, it's okay. There is no need to plan a war here. We come in peace, and Carlisle would not let us be harmed," Jasper said quietly from the far end of the clearing, where they had entered only moments ago. He watched her carefully, and sent a wave of gratitude and affection towards her being, knowing that Bella was in survival mode, and was looking for ways to keep them safe in this wide open area of unknown events. She turned to him with a sheepish grin, giving a small laugh and a murmured apology.

"Sorry, Major. You know how it goes." Bella walked to Jasper and leaned back against his solid form, crossing her arms over her chest as he wrapped her into a comforting embrace.

"No need to apologize, Bells. I get it. Thank you." She was nervous and he felt it. She was concerned the siblings of his past would overtake her role as his sister of the present. She wished not to be forgotten when Alice reentered his life, but felt that it was inevitable. The least she could hope for was that Jasper would keep a space for her in his heart. Jasper opened his mouth to lay her worries to rest, as she would always be his closest friend, his favorite sister, and the largest part of what had become his past. Before he could state this sentiment, Bella counted softly:

"Three, two, one…"

And suddenly there were eight bodies in the clearing, instead of the previous two. There was a moment of tense silence as the vampires took each other in, and in the next instant a body was flying towards Jasper with a snarl. Bella saw it coming, while Jasper jerked backward in surprise, attempting to push Bella behind him. Instead, Bella tore herself away from him, leaping into the air to intercept the giant and landing a steady kick to his chest before pinning him harshly to the ground. She knelt with her hands pinning his wrists and her knee in his back, snarling a soft, "_No," _before rising and moving to stand protectively in front of Jasper.

The Cullens stood in shock as Emmett, the strongest vampire they knew, moved slowly from the ground. Bella saw Rosalie, his mate, begin to step forward and hissed in her direction, stopping the girl in her tracks.

"Bella, enough," Jasper said, looking up into his father's shocked eyes. Carlisle blinked once and began to walk forward, but stopped as he took in Bella's warning glare. The Cullens didn't seem to know what to say, so Bella spoke for them.

"Hello, Carlisle," she said confidently, "It's nice to finally meet you. I have been waiting a long time for this, and I've heard much about you. You seem to be an incredible man with a thirst for knowledge, rather than for blood. I think we'll get along very well, so long as there are no more attempts at the assassination of your relative." Her scarlet eyes flashed as she shifted her gaze to stare into Emmett's eyes, and he nodded angrily, recognizing the threat the Major and his Minor posed.

"I apologize, Jasper," Carlisle stated quickly, "It is our pleasure to welcome you home, and your…companion also, if she so pleases."

"Thank you, Carlisle; it is good to see you again. I'm afraid I've waited a bit too long to arrange this meeting, and I am sorry, to all of you. I hope that after I have explained myself, you will be able to forgive my absence, though I cannot say that I entirely regret my decision to go. We have a home close by that we purchased a few months ago, but we intend to spend as much time with you as we can from here on out. That is, of course, if you are willing to have us," Jasper murmured quietly as anxiety began to creep through him. Maybe this had been a mistake. His fears were eased as a sudden wave of euphoria burst from his mother, and he nearly staggered at its intensity.

"Oh, Jasper, of course," Esme murmured tenderly, moving forward as she gazed at her lost son's wary face. "You're welcome always, by all of us. No exceptions." She shot a fast glare in Emmett's direction and Bella smirked deviously, pleased that this woman seemed to be on her side.

"Well, brother, it seems that there are introductions to be made, but I will handle them myself, in the Cullen home. For now we will leave you be. I ask only that you will not forget me after you have been reacquainted with your Alice." With that she walked into the woods, and she heard the Cullens slowly turn to follow. She glanced back to see Jasper holding a petite girl in a tight embrace, and he briefly met her eyes, whispering the promise, "Never, sister."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So, yeah, chapter three! To clear up some confusion, Bella and Edward don't know each other (yet), but that's what a lot of this chapter is about. Also, Jasper promised last chapter that he wouldn't forget Bella after he was reunited with the Cullen family. Sorry if I confused you! I hope you enjoy this chapter! It's longer than the others for sure, though it isn't as informal as I had hoped it would be. Please enjoy and leave me a review! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Edward was shocked to see his brother's face, and he was filled briefly with a mixture of anger, joy, and regret. He was angry Jasper had left Alice to fall to pieces, but he understood just as well as anyone else that the family had unintentionally driven him away. Looking back, Edward could see it, the slow spiral of degeneration in Jasper's mind, the unhappy thoughts there. Jasper had always been too hard on himself, and Edward had figured this period of self-consciousness would pass. It hadn't, and suddenly Jasper was gone. But here they were, almost two hundred years later, and Jasper had returned. He had, for a long time, presumed his brother dead, and was relieved and filled with happiness to see his brother alive and well.

He did not notice the small brunette leaning back against Jasper's form until she had pinned Emmett to the ground, snarling protectively in defense of her… Edward didn't know. What was she to Jasper? Had Jasper chosen a new mate? It was rare in the vampire world, but not unheard of. Edward attempted to peer into her mind, and then into Jasper's, but found both were blank slates, filled with nothing but silence. He was puzzled. He decided he didn't like this girl, but that changed when her ruby eyes glanced up to meet his, and he saw a flash of shock cross her features. Edward felt it. The strong pull that tempted him to gravitate towards her, and as they continued their shared gaze, he knew she felt it too. This was _his_ mate, undeniably. Jasper had called her Bella, and the name rang like bells in his mind. He considered, for a moment, walking to meet her, but decided against it as she had stepped away from Jasper, and listened to her lovely voice address him quietly. He heard their exchange of "brother" and "sister" and smiled to himself. As Bella stalked into the woods, the Cullens turned cautiously to follow, leaving Alice to reunite with her long-lost husband.

As Bella walked toward their home, Emmett moved again to stand in front of her. She let out a haughty sigh as she stopped moving and glared up at the vampire, waiting for some sort of an explanation as to why he had halted her.

"What?" she snapped when Emmett made no sound.

"Why are you here and why should we let you into our home?" he snarled angrily, and she let out a snarl of her own, quiet and fierce.

"All will be explained in due time, _Emmett_. But so help me, I will _not let you ruin this for Jasper. _Now _move," _she sneered, shoving past him with surprising strength. He growled in return, but Carlisle placed a hand on his shoulder, and they completed their run in a bewildered silence. The thoughts around Edward were a whirlwind of emotion and differing opinions. Rosalie was furious. She hated this new girl, hated her for attacking Emmett and for brushing him off afterward. Emmett was angry, but he was curious too. He liked the spark in this girl, and admired her fierce protection of their brother. He thought maybe one day they could be friends, if all went well. He was intrigued by her seemingly superior strength, as he had never met anyone stronger than himself. She would be fun to wrestle with, he decided. Carlisle was taken aback by her attitude, but was intrigued by her promise of friendship. Esme loved her and was considering ways to make this new girl feel at home. Edward was struggling to block their noisy chatter when they came out of the woods and were greeted by the Cullen residence. It was large and white, three stories with walls of windows and lots of bright open spaces. Bella seemed to ignore all of this as she walked through the door, breaking the locked handle as she turned it, and moved to stand in front of the coffee table before whirling around to face the people Jasper called family.

The Cullens stopped abruptly as Bella clapped her hands together with a bright smile and chimed,

"So hey, guys!" No one knew how to react to her sudden change in demeanor, and so they decided to settle into the various couches and chairs the living room entailed, watching Bella with careful eyes. Even Carlisle, who always knew what to say, seemed at a loss in this situation. Bella sighed, straightening her leather jacket and kicking the toe of one of her boots into the ground. She opened her mouth to speak when Emmett, ever the agitator, snapped a question in her direction.

"Why are you here? I want an answer this time around." The scowl on his face went unnoticed as Bella smirked in his direction.

"Well, darling, of _course," _she said, "We're here because Jasper has missed you, and because the both of us have been alone together for far too long. Jasper has been trying to find the courage to come back to you for the last five decades or so, and it seems he's finally done it, as I'm standing here. I know he's missed Alice immensely."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Rosalie sneered, "since he has _you_ to play with. Although honestly, I can't see why he'd choose you to flirt with. You don't seem special." All at once Bella was very close to Rose, and Edward could see the shock on his sister's face as Bella murmured darkly,

"Watch yourself, Rosalie. Our pasts do not much differ, except that the attack that killed me wasn't the first, nor was it the second, or the third. You know pain, and you know what it is like to feel worthless. Do not so hastily force the feeling on others when you know how awful it is to have felt it yourself. We all deal with pain in different ways, and the pain of my past has hardened me. I do not have much of a conscience, sister. Be careful in how you address me, and more so in the way you address my _brother_." Bella had moved a hand to caress Rosalie's horrified face, and he knew it was a gesture meant to further intimidate her. Rose's mind was a mess. She was shocked, guilty, chagrined, betrayed.

"He _told_ you?" his sister gasped quietly, drawing a laugh from Bella that Edward did not understand.

"No, no. It was never his story to tell. I simply _know. _My gift is knowledge. I can look into any face and know their entire life's story, their every thought, every action, every word. You can ask me any question and the answer will come into my mind." She smiled smugly and went on to recite all of their names and condensed versions of their stories, shocking the room.

"Why can't I read your mind?" Edward asked, "Why couldn't Alice see you?" Bella turned with a soft smile and sent a thought to him,

_Knowledge must be protected. With great knowledge comes great power and even greater responsibility._

Edward nodded as Carlisle questioned her dietary beliefs.

"Your eyes are red. We will be happy to host you, but we must ask that you do not feed from the humans in this area. It is critical to our treaty with the wolves." Bella threw her head back in a laugh and quickly assured Carlisle it wouldn't be a problem.

"I'm a vegetarian too, no worries! I just so happened to come across a girl in a bad situation yesterday afternoon. Needless to say, I helped her out a bit. My eyes will be normal again in a few weeks. It happens every so often. Jasper doesn't necessarily agree with my choice to go after these men, but he respects me enough not to stop me. I will, however, be mindful of your treaty. I am here to join your family, not to tear it apart."

"Who said anything about joining the family?" Emmett hissed, drawing another laugh from Edward's angel.

"Esme very clearly invited us to stay while we were in the clearing, and even so, you would not be rid of us if she hadn't. Jasper goes where I go. It's a vow we made that will not be broken. And it seems I was destined to come here, to answer the one question my gift would never answer me. Speaking of which…" Bella turned to face Edward and walked toward him with a bright smile and joy in her eyes. She stood close to him, wrapped her arms around his neck, kissed him passionately and whispered, "Hey."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jasper and Alice clung tightly to each other, as Alice let out soft sobs of happiness at her mate's return. She couldn't believe it. She had always hoped, but had never dreamed he would come back to her. She was ecstatic, and at the same time she was furious that he had left her. He'd been running around with some _girl _for who knows how long! And he hadn't called, hadn't written, hadn't even bothered to send her a vision for goodness' sake! Abruptly she pulled away from him, heatedly muttering,

"Two-hundred _years_, Jasper! _Two-hundred years!_ How could you leave me? Why didn't you come back?" She trailed off in a whisper, looking desolately into Jasper's eyes. She saw regret there, but also caution. She knew he was worried she wouldn't take him back. It was silly, but she was willing to let it ride for now. She saw love too, so much love she wished she could cry. But she wanted answers, and she wanted them now. She had waited a long time for this moment, much longer than she knew she should have.

"I'm sorry, darlin'," Jasper drawled, eyes downcast. "I should've come back sooner, but the pressure was so heavy, and I didn't know what else to do. I was drowning in it, but I'm okay now. Bella has helped me considerably over the years. She's able to shield me from the feelings of other vampires' thirst, of their worries; something about shielding those with whom she's shared her power of knowledge. I promise, Alice, I'm here for good… if you still want me."

Alice's eyes pricked with tears she wished could fall. They had really done it, caused Jasper to leave. _She _had done it. She felt horrible.

"Oh, my Jasper, I should have known, I'm so sorry, so sorry…" she whimpered into his shoulder, once again clinging to his form. "Of course I'll have you, you're mine, I love you, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…"

Jasper's heart ached for his wife. He had waited too long to do this, and he felt bad for causing her the anguish he had caused her both then and now. He let waves of happiness, love, and content seep into his Alice, trying to ease the pain she was exuding.

"There's nothing to apologize for. You couldn't have known. I never said anything. I caused you pain you didn't deserve. I love you, my angel, and I hope in time you'll forgive me."

"You're already forgiven," Alice murmured, as the two lay back in the grass together. "So," she laughed half-heartedly, "tell me about this Bella."

Jasper smiled and told Alice of the time he'd spent with Isabella Swan, how he had rescued her around one-hundred-sixty years ago and they had become family. He told her that she had recently taken his former name of Whitlock, as she had been family to Jasper longer than she had her biological family, who were all dead and gone by now. He could feel that Alice envied her for having spent so much longer with Jasper than she ever had, and he assured her they'd get along well, and that they would more than likely become the best of friends. Despite herself, Alice hoped he was right. She wanted to know this girl who was such a large part of who her Jasper had become, and it had been so long since she'd had a friend.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Chapter four! Not too sure how I feel about this one. I hope you like it nevertheless. Thank you very much for all of your reviews, favorites, and follows! I'll update again as soon as I can! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bella smiled as she and Edward ran from the house, leaving the rest of the Cullens to sit shocked in their living room.

"Follow me!" Edward called, darting ahead of her. Bella laughed freely and sprinted quickly to catch up, matching his fast pace easily. He looked over at her in vague surprise. No one was fast like Edward; or at least, not until now. She winked mischievously at Edward as they burst through the tree line and into a small meadow. Looking around curiously, the girl noted the small river flowing off to their left and the few large rocks piled on the opposite side. The trees were tall, with thick branches, and Bella leapt up into one to gaze down at the many flowers poking through the meadow's grass. Edward jumped up to join her and she shifted her gaze to meet his eyes.

"This is amazing!" she enthused, and moved to stand in the meadow's center, beginning to spin in slow circles as she laughed. She felt bubbly with happiness. A mate! She'd found a _mate! _She never though it would happen. She'd been alone for so long she figured it could never change! But there he was, sitting in an evergreen, gazing with bright eyes at this unfamiliar girl who so joyfully threw herself backwards and into the grass, flinging her arms out, and coming abruptly into a sitting position to look into this man's honey eyes.

"Edward Cullen, I am _ecstatic_ to meet you. My name is Isabella Marie Swan Whitlock, and I have been looking a very long time for you," Bella stated enthusiastically. She couldn't believe this was happening. Edward leapt down to sit across from her, legs crossed and face glowing with affection.

"It's my pleasure, Miss Whitlock. I'm Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, and I am greatly excited for our eternity together." Bella laughed and cried,

"Twenty questions! Go!" Edward grinned and so did his angel, and soon twenty questions became forty questions, and forty questions one-hundred, until finally it was decided they would return to the Cullen home. On the walk back, Edward recalled their conversation. She had been eighteen when she was changed, and had traveled with Jasper for a century and a half. The assault she had suffered, so much worse than Rosalie's, he learned, pained him to think of. She had opened her mind to him, letting her guard down for the first time she could remember, allowing him to share the experiences she had suffered. Edward saw a strength in her thoughts that he had never before encountered, and was just as impressed by her will to live as Jasper had been so many years ago. She was a volatile force, and Edward made a note never to cross her. Bella's power intrigued him, and her words rang through his head once again.

"It's like I said, I know things. Ask me anything and I'll know the answer. It's handy, but I try not to think too much. Life is no fun without surprises." Bella pulled at the grass as she spoke, weaving soft blades together to weave a bracelet that she tied around Edward's wrist. He smiled briefly at her as she began to pull again at the grass.

"You said your knowledge is protected. How do you do it?" he had asked incredulously. She smiled slightly as she looked into his eyes.

"It comes with a type of shield, I guess. I can manipulate it to make it either physical or mental, and it allows me to block other vampires' abilities. I'm able to extend it to others, and I've had it around Jasper for so long now it's just natural. The shield allows me to pick and choose whose gifts affect me, but I can cut that connection anytime I please." Her face softened as she spoke her brother's name, and briefly, Edward was jealous. Bella noticed and lifted a reassuring hand to his cheek.

"Jasper and I have never been more than relatives. His venom runs through my veins, and the bond we share is a close one, but you are my mate, Edward, and you need not feel threatened by him. I will be loyal to you." Bella felt the need to lighten the mood and so smiled, "I'm not all that into blondes anyway," before suggesting they return to his home.

After that, Edward had no more worries. Through her mind he saw the truth in her words, and he knew there was no reason to doubt her. He was so happy he felt he could fly. Finally, he had a mate, someone to love and accept love from. He had longed for many years for a nice girl to share his thoughts with, and his fears. He had always desired to find his other half, a person to share everything about himself with. And now she was here and he had told her all he could remember of the last three hundred years of his life, and she had done the same in return. Leaping through the trees with her on their way home, Edward couldn't help but feel thankful to Jasper for having left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alice and Jasper walked hand in hand toward the large mansion where the rest of the family lay in wait, talking quietly. As they stepped into the driveway, Alice saw the pretty brunette from the clearing sitting on the stoop, and her body filled with weary anticipation. She knew she'd have to meet Bella sometime, and she was nervous as to how the meeting would go. She had tried not to get her hopes up when Jasper said they would get along, but she so very _desperately_ wanted a friend. Rosalie was a good sister to Alice, and had supported her through the hardest years of Jasper's absence, but she had never really been a _friend_. Alice loved Rose, but she hoped Isabella Swan would more readily accept her. Alice was unaware that Bella was just as concerned. Over the years, Bella had heard all there was to hear about Alice, and many times Jasper had promised they would be great friends. Bella hadn't had a friend since she was a human in elementary school, and she hoped that this would change. She had been confident at first, but less so after her confrontation with Rosalie. Maybe Alice would hate her too? Bella knew she could find the answer if she so desired, but she was unwilling to face the chances of a poor outcome.

Catching Bella's eyes and murmuring a hello, Jasper told the two girls he would wait inside for them, and gently squeezed Alice's hand before walking inside to catch up with his family. Alice stood quietly in front of Bella, examining the girl, and attempting in vain to see their future. She was intimidated. Bella wore a black leather jacket over a deep red tank top, and black jeans with studded boots. Her make-up was soft, but accented her red eyes and lips, and her hair hung down over her shoulders. She was tough, and Alice couldn't see her decisions. Though Jasper had told her it was a part of her gift, it still made Alice uncomfortable. She knew in a fight, this Bella would win.

Bella's frightening eyes met Alice's as she stopped wringing her hands to pat the porch beside her, inviting Alice to take a seat. Once the dainty girl was settled, Bella spoke cautiously,

"Alice! It is an honor to meet you. I'm Isabella, but please, call me Bella. Before you say anything, I'd like to thank you." She looked up from her lap to into Alice's surprised eyes as she murmured, "Thank you for shaping Jasper into the kind man he was when he saved me, and for the happiness in his eyes when he says your name. Please know that he has missed you greatly, and I'm glad that the two of you are together again. Jasper has been a kind brother to me, and I can promise you we have never been anything more. He's told me you and I could be great friends, and I hope very much that he is right." All at once, Alice's arms were around Bella in a tight embrace, and Bella was shocked as Alice pulled away and looked excitedly at Bella's face.

"Oh, Bella, thank you for bringing him _back_ to me. Thank you _so much_. And I haven't had a friend in so _long_ but now _you're_ here and Jazzy's back and oh, everything is_ perfect_ now! Or it would be if only-"Alice was cut off as Bella gave a tight smile, a sharp look in her eyes, and muttered,

"Excuse me. I'll be right back." In a flash, she disappeared, and Alice heard a heavy thud and an angry snarl before her new friend was back sitting in front of her, motioning pleasantly for Alice to continue. Alice was scared for a moment. Had she said something wrong? Bella saw the concern on her face and quickly reassured her that the problem had not been with Alice.

"Please, continue! I apologize if I've given you the impression that I was offended by your words. I assure you, I wasn't." Alice let out a breath at the statement and smiled, returning to her happy train of thought,

"I was just saying that everything would be perfect now, if only we could find Edward a mate. Unless…" Bella smirked at Alice and raised an eyebrow, waiting for her to make the connection that only she and Jasper, at this point, were unaware of. Alice's face lit up as she let out a small squeal of delight crying,

"_Really?!_ You…and he… Oh my _goodness_!" Alice threw herself at Bella again, and the two laughed together as Bella stated, "_Really."_

The two stood together and linked arms as they walked enthusiastically through the front door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Here goes nothing_, Jasper thought as he walked through the front door and into the kitchen where his family was sitting around the table. Edward was smiling happily, a look Jasper had never seen his brother wear before spread across his face. Jasper felt joy and affection flowing through Edward and wondered if he had finally found himself a lady. He smiled at the thought before making his presence known in the room. He stood warily in the doorway and looked down at the floor, glancing up momentarily to quietly drawl,

"Hi." He was tense, waiting for the family to react. He would have felt better about this with Bella here, but he wanted to give her some time with Alice, whom Bella very much wanted to befriend. Jasper was taken aback when Edward moved forward with an easy smile, pulling him into a hug and welcoming him home, as they had never been particularly close. Maybe this time around things would be different. Carlisle and Esme followed suit, each sharing warm words with their returned relative. Once Carlisle and Esme stepped aside, Jasper took note of Emmett and Rosalie standing on the other side of the table. Emmett leaned back against the wall, eyes carefully assessing Jasper's form. Rosalie looked conflicted. She wanted to pull her brother into a warm embrace, for as displeased as she was with him, she was happier to have him home. On the other hand, Emmett was still furious, and Rosalie felt obligated to stand by him. She also felt bad for having been so rude to Bella, and was thankful to Jasper that he had saved the girl in her time of need. Glancing at Emmett, Rose pushed herself away from the wall and walked slowly to pull Jasper into a hug. He wrapped his arms around her as she whispered she had missed him, and when she pulled away, Rose cast a sorry look towards her husband, who was still standing angrily against the wall. Jasper was waiting for Emmett to say something, and watched as his brother surveyed the room. The rest of the family stood quietly near to the side, watching their relatives carefully. Emmett realized that Bella was absent from the room and bared his teeth, once again leaping for Jasper. Just as the massive vampire was about to collide with him, the front door slammed open. Suddenly Bella was in the room, growling viciously as she once again pinned Emmett to the ground.

"_I said no_," she snarled harshly into Emmett's ear, her teeth at his neck. She kicked him to the side as she stood abruptly, and quickly vanished back out the front door to resume her talk with Alice. Emmett stood, and Jasper sensed agitation and a small, though very strong, amount of fear. He smiled slightly; his sister was a force to be reckoned with, and he was extremely grateful to Bella in this moment, as he already had more scars than he could bear.

Letting out a sigh, Jasper sat down in the open chair next to Carlisle and began to explain himself to the family. By the end of the conversation, Emmett's fury had cooled into annoyance and the family had apologized for sending him away. He refused to accept any apologies, as he didn't believe there was anything to forgive. The Cullens hadn't known how they were affecting Jasper. Eventually, the group eased into a casual conversation, which ended quickly as Alice and Bella walked into the room laughing happily, arm in arm. Jasper was pleased to they were getting along, but was soon shocked as Bella walked to Edward and threw her arms around his neck in a kiss. When she pulled away she leaned back against him, smiling brightly. She looked at Jasper and her smile faltered. She forced a quiet greeting, unsure how what he would think of her new relationship with his brother. Jasper searched Edward's gaze and found happiness and sincerity there, and he recalled the wide grin Bella had sported on her way in as he spoke.

"Congratulations, Bella, you picked a keeper," he smiled, and Bella moved to wrap Jasper in a tight hug. "And Edward, we'll talk later." If Edward intended to date his sister, he was going to have to have a chat with Jasper first. Edward nodded his agreement, albeit warily, and moved to retake Bella in his arms. Hours later, Bella called up the staircase to Jasper, who was in the old room he'd shared with Alice. The pair appeared immediately at the top of the stairs, and Bella breathed quietly,

"Major, we should get home before the movers arrive." Jasper knew she was right and sighed heavily, hesitant to leave his Alice.

"I suppose you're right, darlin', wouldn't want anything to go wrong." He descended the staircase slowly, with Alice at his side.

"We'll be back sometime tomorrow," Bella stated, shaking a hand through her hair, "We have to arrange the house and then we'll probably head out for a hunt, but we promise not to be long." She glanced around and saw the worry in the eyes of the Cullen family. Would they ever see Jasper and Bella again? Jasper sucked in a breath and looked Alice in the eyes,

"Don't worry, Alice. I'm not going anywhere this time." Alice tried to search the future, and for a moment, Bella dropped all of her shields so that Alice could see.

"They'll be back," Alice whispered, and Bella laughed,

"We know." She kissed Edward goodbye as Jasper bid Alice adieu, and with a gust of wind, Jasper and Bella were gone.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Here's chapter five! I won't be able to update again until Saturday, for which I am very sorry, but I hope this chapter makes up for it. I hope you all have a wonderful weekend, and thank you so so much for reading my story and responding so kindly. You're all wonderful! Xx.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The new house was a nightmare. Bella and Jasper sifted through their belongings in frustration, opening the boxes that the movers had haphazardly thrown from their truck.

"This is the _last_ time we are hiring people to help us. I don't know why we do it anyways, we could do this easily ourselves. This is ridiculous. Half of this stuff is broken," Bella complained. Jasper sighed in agreement as he opened yet another box of tangled belongings. It was going to take forever to sort this out, even with their enhanced abilities. After all of the boxes had been emptied and the larger pieces of furniture were reassembled and put in place, the two began to sort their odds and ends, piling broken objects in the corner to be thrown out later. It was becoming quite a large pile, much to Bella's dismay.

"This is pretty horrible, yeah," Jasper agreed.

He watched as Bella opened a small, heavily taped box. She broke the tape carefully and placed the wooden case it held gently into her lap. Lifting the lid, she gazed at the series of small woven bracelets she'd made over the past century and a half. Each one was special, made in various settings from various materials. They were her greatest treasures, and the thought that Edward now wore one on his wrist made her smile. He was a treasure too. She wore a bracelet made from the garments in which Jasper had found her the fateful night of her death; a close reminder of her humanity and of Jasper's role in her life as a protector. She had made him a bracelet long ago, from the shredded spines of several Civil War textbooks the two had been poring over during one of their many runs through high school. She had woven his name into it; not Jasper, but Major, as she had always called him. It was a minute detail, and it was easy to miss. Jasper, however, did not miss it, and had been wearing the bracelet ever since. Bella supposed she was sentimental, as she considered these bracelets physical representations of her memories.

The two spent hours setting up the three story home. It was open and cozy, the walls all neutral colors with strategically placed spotlights. As the day wore on, Bella and Jasper began to enjoy themselves, finally having sorted the mess in the boxes, and by the time the house was completed, they were filled with excitement for their new lives here in Washington. They threw themselves down onto the kitchen floor together, side by side, laughing at a joke they'd overheard many years ago. As their laughter quieted, Jasper smiled and quirked an eyebrow, turning his head to look at the girl he called his sister.

"So, you and Edward, huh?" Bella barked a laugh. She knew this was coming.

"Yes, darling, obviously. I don't just kiss people," she smiled. Jasper smiled in return, happy for his Minor. She had been alone too long, and he felt it was partially his fault.

"Well, then, good luck, dear, he's a moody one," he teased. Bella laughed again.

"Moodier than me?" There was a pause.

"Yep, I think Eddie's gotcha beat." Giggling, his sister lightly smacked his arm, and he whined like it hurt.

"Please, it's like you've never met me!" she snorted. She shifted the subject to focus on Jasper's old relatives, "Alice is so hyper, Major! I'm so surprised! I thought you were exaggerating, you quiet broody thing!"

As they discussed the Cullens, the topic eventually turned to Emmett, and Jasper sighed,

"I don't know what to do. We were close back then, but he hates me now. I'm not sure how to fix it. What will happen?"

Bella saw the upset in Jasper's eyes and looked into her mind. An image of Emmett and Jasper laughing freely together appeared in her mind, the brothers walking through Forks High School, headed to gym. _When will this be?_ she asked, and the words "three months" rang quietly in her ears. She nodded to herself, and Jasper watched her curiously. He knew what she was doing, and he was thankful. She was a perfect sister, and he knew he needed her around. Bella continued to stare at nothing, eyes glazed, as she thought one last question, _What do we have to do?_ Bella opened her eyes and murmured,

"By the time school starts up this year the two of you'll be good as new, and all harsh feeling he harbors toward either of us will have dissipated. We have to remain as civil as we can, though I can't promise simply to stand by if he is posing a threat. But _honestly_, I've told him twice now, if I have to pin him to the ground again, I might have to tear his arms a little. Idiotic brute. But this will pass and we'll all be a family."

As Jasper listened he felt a weight lift from his chest, and he chortled at his sister's aggravated threat.

"Thank you for helping me do this," he said in a low voice, and Bella sat up to play with his honey blonde hair.

"Of course, Major. I love you. I'd have done this even if I hadn't wanted to, because it makes you happy." Jasper looked up into her soft eyes and smiled brightly,

"I love you too, my sister. I hope you _are_ happy here with Edward and my family. And I hope you never tire of _me_." Jasper was just as insecure as she was. He had no idea how she would act now that she had a mate, but her soft words of reassurance calmed part of his mind as he took them in.

"I will never forget you, brother. You've done more for me than anyone I've ever known and you have treated me with kindness like no one else ever has. You're stuck with me. Forever."

"And you're stuck with me in return, as I don't think I could live comfortably without you now."

The siblings exchanged soft smiles before Bella quietly suggested it was time for their hunt. Jasper blinked in agreement and they were soon out the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emmett was sitting in the room he and Rose shared, contemplating the return of his brother and the feisty demon girl he'd brought with him. He was angry with Jasper. They had been close, and Emmett was distraught when he had gone. And here he was popping back up two hundred years later, waltzing into their lives like nothing had changed. Except Emmett knew that wasn't true. He'd seen the anxiety in Jasper's eyes yesterday in the dining room, and the hurt when Emmett had attacked him. He had also seen the thanks in his eyes when Bella, the wicked girl, had knocked him to the ground for the second time that day. _"I said no,"_ she had sneered, and Emmett had been vaguely frightened by the tone of her voice, and then embarrassed to have been humiliated, _twice,_ by this small vampire. He was torn between hate for the girl, admiration for her fierce defense of her family, and a general liking for her brought about by the change she brought to Edward's personality. She had kissed him in the living room and everyone was shocked, and then more so when Edward had kissed her back and they had run laughing out the door. Esme was overjoyed, as was Carlisle. Rosalie approved of this girl, both for standing up to her and for coming out of what sounded like a _terrible_ past so strongly. _"My past has hardened me, and I do not have much of a conscience, sister,"_ she had hissed, and the proof was in her scarlet eyes. All at once her demeanor was pleasant again, and no one had known quite what to make of her. Part of Emmett wanted to know this girl; she'd make a kick ass friend, that's for sure. She was certainly a good sister. The other part of Emmett hated her; hated her for humiliating him, for barging into the Cullen home like she owned the place, for snapping at Rosie (even though it was well deserved). Most of all he hated that she was so close to Jasper. Emmett didn't want to admit it, but he was jealous. He and Jasper had been close once, and now it seemed he and Bella were closer than they had ever been. He didn't like it. And now Alice was back with Jasper and was dancing around with Bella like they'd been friends forever and he couldn't_ stand_ it. How could she take Jasper back so easily when he had caused her so much pain? She'd been a wreck, Emmett had seen it. She was hysterical, searching for Jasper all over the world until something in her was utterly_ shattered_ and she finally gave up. But she was fine now, of course, now that the traitor was back with his little "sister." Said sister had also stolen Edward's heart immediately, and he felt Edward was beginning to drift, more interested in her than he had ever been in the family. Emmett felt like things were falling apart and the people around him were pleased to watch it happen. He was furious, and he intended to stay that way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alice waited on the porch with Edward as they watched Jasper and Bella fly out of the woods, Bella pushing Jasper playfully as they burst from the trees. They were laughing, and Jasper tackled Bella to the ground in the beginning of a wrestling match. It was an impressive fight, and it was obvious both had been thoroughly trained and practiced in battle. Soon the whole family was watching, even Emmett, as the two tumbled across the yard. Kicks and punches were thrown artfully as they jumped at each other, and in the end, they called it a draw. The Cullens were stunned. Jasper was the most skillful warrior they'd ever come across, but here was Bella, forcing the Major into a draw! They supposed he had trained her, as she had far fewer scars than Jasper, though several were still evident. They rose from their crouches and walked toward the Cullens, smiling happily as they greeted their mates and then the family. Edward spun Bella around as she warmly greeted Emmett, who gave a small growl in response. The feisty brunette brushed it off to hug Rosalie, who was surprised, but did not pull away. Bella saw Jasper wrap Alice in a tight embrace against his chest before releasing her body to hold her hand. Jasper waved to Bella and sent her a wave of warmth and affection before he disappeared into the woods with his mate. Bella nodded to herself, biting her lip thoughtfully as she and Edward turned to walk into the Cullen home. Once inside, she turned to Edward and gazed into his eyes. They were a startling shade of onyx and she rubbed the bruises beneath his eyes gently with her thumbs.

"You need to hunt, Edward," she murmured, and suggested he go later with Emmett to help him blow off some steam. Edward agreed with a kiss and they spent the afternoon racing through the trees around the large mansion. Finally, Emmett emerged from the house and Bella went to Edward's side. She kissed him gently goodbye, and he promised he wouldn't be long, before taking off into the trees. Bella gave a sly smile, walking silently into the house. She was on a search for Rosalie.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hey guys! I'm sorry it took me so long to get chapter six up. Here it is! I hope you like it as much as I do. Thank you as always for reading and fir the kind responses I've received. You guys are the best! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rosalie lay in her bed, staring up at the ceiling. Emmett was gone with Edward, Alice and Jasper were out doing who knows what, Carlisle was on duty at the hospital, and Esme was out of town for the next few days at a gardening convention. That left Bella. Rose didn't know how to approach her- or if she should- after the way she had acted upon her arrival. She saw the changes in Edward and Alice, who were happy to have her around. Even Jasper had changed noticeably since he'd been gone. There was a new confidence in him that was especially evident when his sister of sorts was by his side. Rose sighed at the thought. She had been Jasper's "twin," and had they always gotten on so well. But now there was Bella. As Rose thought her name, her door opened and the girl threw herself down on the bed beside her, shifting to lie on her side.

"We got off to a rough start," Bella sighed, "Let's fix whatever's wrong here. Talk to me."

Rose sat up, startled by Bella's presence and her following words. She stared in confusion, eyes wide, as the girl next to her spoke again.

"Go for it! I won't bite this time around, I promise. If it's possible, I'd like us to be friends." Bella smiled softly at the surprised vampire, coaxing her into conversation.

"Yeah," Rose murmured, looking into her lap, "A rough start." She was ashamed of herself for having been so rude to Bella, and she knew Jasper's new sister had been right to reprimand her as she had done. Bella opened her mouth to speak again but was cut off by a rushed,

"I'm sorry. For what I said. It was wrong and it was nasty and I feel awful and just- I'm sorry." Rosalie's eyes were shiny and filled with regret as she waited for a response. Bella nodded quickly, biting her lip.

"It's okay." Rosalie began to interrupt and Bella shook her head to stop her. "I forgive you. I was a stranger, popping up out of nowhere with your long lost twin and coming into your home after having attacked your mate. You were upset. We all say things we don't mean now and again."

"And I really didn't mean it, I didn't." Bella could see something else was bothering Rosalie about the situation, and she raised an eyebrow.

"Something else is on your mind."

Rosalie was unsure how to continue. She wrung her hands in her lap for a few minutes, until Bella sat up to place her own hand over hers, leaning forward in concern. Rosalie looked into her ruby eyes and saw genuine worry there, and felt worse for treating Bella so poorly. Taking a breath, Rosalie began to open her mind.

"It's just- You said our pasts were the same. But… it wasn't the first time or the second and-"

"My life as a human was a poor one. All my life I suffered abuse of all kinds. Sometimes from people on the street, sometimes from people I knew. Most of my attackers were men my mother brought home. She seemed to enjoy the knowledge that they played with me; my father too. I was never strong enough, couldn't stop it, but I always knew nothing that happened to me was my fault. The man who killed me, I didn't know him. I don't know why such terrible people were drawn to me, but after a while I stopped being surprised when they were. Jasper saved me, though I was wary of him for a few years afterward. My past has hardened me, made me fierce, but I'm okay. I'm happy now." Bella concluded with a shrug.

The words made Rosalie want to cry. She wrapped her arms tightly around Bella for a moment, and then opened her mouth to tell her own story. She was reluctant to relive the memory, and Bella saw it on her face.

"You don't have to say it, Rosalie, not if you don't want to. I know your past. I have watched it play in my head as though I was there, and I'm sorry for what happened to you. I'm sorry Royce betrayed you and that you are unhappy now, but I will always be here for you, even if it's only to sit with for a while. You're family to me, as you are family to Jasper. I will protect you just as I would protect him."

Rosalie nodded and shook briefly with tremors. This was overwhelming. And though overwhelmed, Rosalie figured the worst was over. She had questions too, about her brother and where he had been; why he hadn't come home.

"Why did he leave?" she asked quietly. Bella paused a moment, looking into her own mind to discover the explanations Rosalie had thought of to reason with Jasper's disappearance. She saw only a fear that the family had done something to drive him away. Bella closed her eyes a moment and hoped Rosalie wouldn't be too upset as she said softly,

"You know why he left."

Bella heard Rose's breath hitch as she whispered, "But what did we do?"

"Jasper is strong, with restraint like no vampire I've ever met. The thirst he struggled with was not his, but your own. Where you pitied Jasper, you disregarded yourselves. There were seven of you, all together. The bloodlust you feel was seven times stronger for Jasper. You tried to strengthen him, but you should have strengthened yourselves." Rosalie's eyes were wide, her lips parted as she gazed at Bella with shock and regret.

"Of course," she gasped, "Oh, Bella, why didn't we _see?_" Running her hands through her long blonde hair for the third time since Bella had entered the room, Rose felt heavy with guilt. Looking up quickly she inquired,

"What's to keep him from leaving again?" Bella smirked as she looked at the model across from her.

"Me," she stated. Rosalie's face became confused and Bella laughed a little before she continued,

"I told Edward before; my knowledge comes with a shield. I can make it physical or mental, and most times I use both. I've had it around Jasper for a long time now. It was difficult for him at first, as it used to cancel his gift entirely. Over time I've gotten to know my shield, and now it allows Jasper to use his power to feel everything _except _thirst. He's had a clean slate for the last two centuries. He's even worked in a few hospitals. You don't need to worry. Jasper and I are unstoppable."

Rose gave a happy smile before throwing herself back onto the bed again and quipping,

"So, you and Edward, huh?" Bella laughed loudly, throwing her head back as she responded,

"You and Jasper are more alike than you know."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alice gasped as a vision entered her mind.

"_You know why he left." Bella told Rosalie. _As Alice watched the rest of the scene, her face paled. Bella had unintentionally dropped her shield while she was with Rosalie, and now her words flooded Alice with guilt and displeasure. Her head snapped to the side, meeting Jasper's concerned gaze.

"Darlin', what do you see?" he asked, pulling her towards him.

"Why didn't you _say_ something?" she whispered, "Why didn't I _see?_" Jasper grew concerned as his wife pulled at her short black hair, golden eyes wide with shock. He'd never seen her react this way to a vision, and if something was coming, he needed to get back to Bella to strategize a fight plan, because they weren't leaving again, that he knew.

"We _drove_ you away!" Alice cried, "It's all our fault, my fault, my fault." She sank to the ground and looked up at Jasper, who quickly kneeled beside her, placing a hand on her arm.

"Alice, no. No, this wasn't your fault, darlin', it was me," Jasper said softly.

"It was _us,"_ Alice hissed in despair. Jasper didn't know what was happening, but he hated to see his soul mate this way. He pulled her into his arms, rocking her slowly back and forth in the middle of the woods where they had been walking.

"No, no. It wasn't you, baby, it wasn't you."

"Then who _was_ it?" she asked hysterically, "Who was it if it wasn't us?"

"_Me_, Alice, it was _me_. I knew what the problem was but I never said anything to change it. I didn't know how to handle the situation, so I ran away. I'm sorry Alice. I can see I've caused you pain, but it was never my intention. I'm so very, very sorry. I love you."

"You won't leave again? You'll stay?" Alice whispered, clutching the front of Jasper's shirt frantically and looking up into his eyes. Jasper then made a promise he hoped desperately he could keep:

"I'll stay darlin'. I'll stay."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bella was waiting on the front porch with Rosalie when Jasper and Alice returned. Bella caught Jasper by the arm, and with worry in her voice said quickly,

"Major, I'm sorry, I let my shield down, and by the time I noticed she'd already seen. It won't happen again." Jasper looked down at his sister and pulled her into a hug. She sighed in relief and he felt her shoulders relax. Bella had been anxious. Would he be angry? She had prayed he wouldn't be.

"It's okay, Minor. No harm done." Bella then pulled away from him and looked from him to Rosalie. Taking Alice by the wrist, she smiled, "I think the two of you have some catching up to do," before pulling her tiny friend into the house.

After hours of looking through fashion magazines and planning various shopping trips with Alice, Edward and Emmett waltzed through the front door. Bella and Alice glanced up as they approached, and Edward pulled Bella from her seat on the couch and into his arms, giving her a warm kiss hello. Pulling away, Bella turned to look at Emmett and greeted warmly,

"Hey, Emmett! Welcome back. I hope you enjoyed your hunt!" She smiled brightly and waited for a response of some sort, and the muscular vampire grunted in return before stalking up the stairs to wait for Rosalie. Edward sighed and sat on the couch next to Alice, pulling Bella down onto his lap.

"He'll come around," he stated optimistically, and Bella laughed,

"I know. I looked into it for Jasper." Edward and Alice looked to her with surprised eyes. They had briefly forgotten Bella's power, and now began to ask her all sorts of questions. They kept at it until Jasper and Rose reentered the house, and as Jasper whisked Alice away, Edward lead Bella upstairs to his bedroom. He kissed her gently before she began to browse his music collection. Selecting a CD of soft songs, Bella slipped it into Edward's stereo and bowed, offering her hand. Edward laughed, taking it and spinning her around as they danced easily around the room.

"How was Rosalie?" Edward smiled, and was surprised when Bella chirped,

"Lovely! She's a nice girl. We're friends now." Rosalie was usually so closed to people, and as Bella replayed parts of their conversation, Edward watched in awe as she and his oldest sister talked happily and with ease.

"You're amazing," he murmured, dipping her low to the ground. Bella winked as they began to twirl again and pressed her lips gently to his.

"You bet," she smiled. The two settled down to watch a movie on the small television in Edward's room. Bella saw that Edward still wore his bracelet around his wrist, and she sighed in content as she snuggled into him.

When the movie ended, Bella and Edward descended the stairs together, where they met Rosalie and Alice in the kitchen. The girls were sitting on the counter, and as Bella and Edward hopped up onto the island across from them, Bella noticed Jasper walking into the trees out the window. She looked at him questioningly and he sent her a wave of calm before smiling and silently vanishing into the woods. He was overwhelmed, Bella knew, and her gift told her the Major was going home to take a breather. He would be back sometime later that night. Returning her attention to Edward and the girls, she crossed her legs and leaned into Edward's side. He looked down at her lovingly, and when he kissed her chastely, Alice and Rosalie squealed quietly in approval. Hearing this, Edward glanced up with a laugh.

"Oh, they're _perfect!"_ Alice cried to Rose, who laughed loudly and nodded in agreement. Bella shook with giggles and tucked her head into Edward's side. Edward whispered,

"You're perfect," drawing more excitement from the girls. Bella laughed again, and quietly told Edward that she thought he was perfect too. Looking at the girls across from her and leaning back into her mate, she considered these people who she hoped would accept her as family. Maybe it wasn't just Edward who was perfect. Maybe for once, everything was.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Here's the next one! I hope you've all had a great weekend. Thanks so much for all of your kind responses to my story! I'm absolutely thrilled you've liked it so much. Have a happy Monday! Xx.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Carlisle walked through the woods, mulling over the events of the last couple of days. Jasper was back, and he was glad, but there was something about Isabella that made him wary. Maybe it was the vicious look in her scarlet eyes as she threw Emmett to the ground, or the abrupt changes in demeanor the girl had so effortlessly undergone. One second she was snarling in fury and the next she was smiling happily and telling him they'd be great friends. Carlisle wasn't so sure. He saw a new confidence in Jasper that matched the strange glint in Bella's eyes and wondered if Jasper had become like this too. He hoped not. Bella seemed unstable. The way Jasper and this sister of his stood in the clearing together, strong, fierce, waiting, irked Carlisle for some reason, and he struggled to shake the image from his mind. Not that he wasn't happy to have his son back, because he was_, goodness_, he was. Jasper had been a much larger part of the family than he had realized, and when he left, the family fell apart for a while. And then there was Edward, who had seemingly taken Bella as a mate. Carlisle was happy for him; his eldest son had been alone for so long. But…Bella again. She hung in the back of the doctor's mind like a shadow. He wished Esme were here. She would be able to put his thoughts into perspective, ease some of his worries. He knew Esme seemed to like Bella; maybe some of that would rub off onto Carlisle. The fierce looks on the faces of the two warriors in the clearing flashed through his mind again, and then the memory of their wrestling match that morning flew through him and he shuddered. They had been so in sync, so attuned to each other, so casually terrifying. As Carlisle had looked on, he saw that Bella had crescent scars scattered across her skin just as Jasper did; fewer than his son sported, but still enough to know that this girl had done some serious damage in her lifetime. Jasper and his sister were the very epitome of danger, and Carlisle didn't know how to handle that revelation. Carlisle walked aimlessly, sinking into himself to be with his thoughts. He was startled from his worries and confronted by their very cause as he turned a corner to see Bella staring his way. Carlisle stopped short, startled. He didn't know what to say. He didn't have to. Bella had prepared herself for this, and addressed him bluntly.

"You're right. We're dangerous, more so than you could imagine. Our names are well known in the vampire world, though few have seen our faces and lived to tell the tale. Jasper and I have taken on many opponents; we've destroyed armies together. We are an unstoppable force, Carlisle, but we're on your side." Not waiting for a response, Bella disappeared into the thick forest. Carlisle was both chilled and relieved by her words. What should he make of this? God, he missed Esme.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Carlisle walked into his home hours later, Edward was kissing Bella goodbye, and Jasper was already on his way out the door.

"We'll see you tomorrow," Jasper called, dragging Bella from the house. They called their final farewells before laughing and taking off into the woods. Carlisle wanted to follow them, to ask them his questions. He felt he was the only one who hadn't had an opportunity to talk with the pair face to face. He hadn't spoken more than four words to Jasper since the day in the clearing. As he stepped towards the door, Alice appeared in front of him.

"Tomorrow, Carlisle. Come be with the family. You've had a long day," she said, placing a hand on his shoulder with a smile. Carlisle sighed in resignation, nodding in defeat.

"Tomorrow then," he murmured and he walked into the living room to see Edward, Rosalie, and Emmett sitting around a board game. As Alice plopped down next to Rose, the four looked up at Carlisle expectantly. The doctor gave a small smile before shoving his worries to the back of his mind and moving to join them. Alice was right; he could wait until tomorrow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jasper and Bella flew through the forest in quiet camaraderie. They had decided not to go home tonight. Instead they were racing each other through the woods, spinning and twisting through the trees. They burst into a small clearing and Jasper threw himself toward Bella, throwing her into the air and laughing as she landed easily on the hand he held up above his head, palm open. She struck a pose before throwing herself into a front flip and landing effortlessly back on the ground. They harassed each other in good nature until a growl tore from the trees nearby. Jasper looked to Bella in alarm as he mouthed, "Wolves." No sooner than he'd said the word, they were flying through the woods again, rushing towards their home. It seemed their plans had been changed. The wolves gave chase and were on their heels as the siblings slammed the door to their home closed. Bella's eyes were black with irritation, and Jasper's were the same. It was a good thing, as in the next second, a tanned boy was standing next to their broken back door. The two hissed angrily as two more boys stepped into the house. The leader of the three was familiar to Jasper. He thought his name might be Jason. The familiar boy looked to Jasper in surprise, uttering a shocked,

"Oh! Cullen! You're- I didn't know you were back. No one told us anything and-" Jason stopped talking as he caught Bella's gaze.

"Who's she?" He stepped toward her and Jasper and Bella let out identical snarls.

"Don't touch her," Jasper said darkly, and Jason stopped where he stood. Bella looked at the three wolves. She knew she and Jasper could take them, easily, but they had been trying to avoid confrontation until her eyes were gold again. She supposed it didn't matter now, as her eyes were black with wrath.

"Isabella Swan," she spat. "Now, Jacob, if you would remove yourself from our home, we might let you leave unscathed." _Jacob,_ Jasper thought_, not Jason_. Jasper had never paid the wolves much attention, but Jaso- _Jacob _had always been around for some reason. Jasper vaguely recalled that he was an immense pain to Edward.

"Isabella Swan? And Jasper- You changed your name," Jacob blurted, turning to Jasper, "You're Jasper Whitlock." Jasper smiled without humor and hissed,

"Always have been, _dog_. It seems you've heard of us."

"You've been running around tearing armies apart for the last century or so. Of course we have. You're a threat." Jacob's eyes narrowed as he moved closer to the two vampires.

"Only if you make it so," Bella growled. Jacob turned to her.

"You. You attack people. You can't be here."

"Like hell I can. If you want to kill me for saving lives, you can try. I won't be the one dead in the end."

They were close together now, and Jacob's eyes flashed at the threat. His friends stood near the door, wary looks on their faces. Jasper could feel that they wanted to leave, and he hissed in their direction. They scampered quickly out the door, leaving only Jacob, who still stood face to face with Bella.

"You don't _save_ lives, you _end_ them," the last wolf growled.

"Rarely. Only when it is _called_ for."

"You can't just _play God,"_ he spat, and Bella hissed in response.

"I don't," she snapped furiously, "If I am wrong for ending the lives of men who attack young girls on the street, who end lives _themselves,_ then so be it. I have already told you that I've agreed not to do so in order to preserve this treaty you have with the Cullens. So if you would be so kind as to follow your friends, the gesture would be greatly appreciated." Jacob didn't know what to say. Was there a consequence for saving lives by ending others? He didn't know; the treaty didn't address it. He thought for a few moments and decided yes, there was. He would kill her, as even bad humans were _human. _He exploded suddenly, and a wolf stood in their kitchen, moving quickly towards Bella. Bella stood calmly, crossing her arms as Jasper leapt into action, quickly kicking the wolf to the ground.

"I don't think so," he snarled, and Bella shot him a bright smile before crouching down to look into the angry eyes of the large wolf.

"Sam won't be pleased about this. He'll be angry with you, and he'll let me stay after he talks it over with Emily. Two evenings from now the two of you will show up here and you will be made to apologize; alpha's orders. I know it, _mutt_. Don't doubt me. And don't come around again if you know what's good for you." Bella smiled smugly as she watched her brother lift the horse-sized wolf and shove him roughly out of the broken door. They stood together as they watched him slink away, his friends having gone long ago.

Turning to Jasper, she wrinkled her nose and muttered,

"I thought you were exaggerating when you told me they stink. Gross. Shower, please." Her brother barked a laugh as he dragged her inside, and the two began to set about fixing the door. Soon enough it was good as new, and the fiery pair climbed the stairs to the third story of their home. Stepping out of a window and onto the roof, they sat down to watch the stars burn out as the sun began to come up over the horizon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emmett sat in the woods outside of Jasper and Bella's house. After a round of Monopoly, Emmett had excused himself to wander the world for a while. He'd come across a trail of what he called "wolf stink" and followed it, curious as to why they were on the Cullen side of the treaty line. As he listened to the confrontation inside, to Bella's words and to Jasper's defense of his sister, he began to think maybe they weren't as awful as he was forcing himself to believe. He admired the way they handled the wolves, and laughed quietly when Jasper threw Jacob out of the house. Jacob was a pain and everybody knew it. The ease with which Jasper and Bella returned to normal conversation surprised him, and then he recalled that they had apparently been taking the vampire world by storm while they were away. This run in with the wolves was probably no more than an annoyance to them. He listened as the two climbed onto the roof and began to discuss their new lives here. Bella sounded so in love with Edward that Emmett wanted to gag. Jasper merely smiled at his sister's words and told her how good it was to be with Alice again. Bella was friends with Rose now, he found, and had talked to Carlisle earlier in the day. She knew he wanted to speak further and told Jasper he would be waiting for them tomorrow when they arrived at the house. Finally, he listened to Jasper's pained voice as he spoke of Emmett.

"I know you said things would get better, but I'm struggling to believe it. Every time he sees me he tries to tear me apart. Thank you, by the way, for stopping him."

"It will, Major. I've never been wrong before. And I can't have him killing you, can I? It's no problem," Bella smiled softly, running a hand through Jasper's wavy hair. He smiled half-heartedly.

"Thanks, Minor. I'm glad you're here." Emmett saw Bella's face soften in affection as she murmured,

"Me too, Jasper. Me too."

Shrinking back from the scene, Emmett began to walk back towards the Cullen home. He hadn't forgiven Jasper yet, and he wasn't all that keen on Bella, but he figured that maybe for now, he could be civil.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hey, guys! Sorry it took me so long to get this one up! I was visiting friends for a few days and couldn't access my computer. Very, very sorry. I hope you've all had a nice week and that you enjoy your weekend! As always, thanks for your kind responses! Here's chapter eight! Xx.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At around nine in the morning, Bella and Jasper began to make their way towards the Cullen residence, and as promised, there was only one vampire moving around within the large mansion. Jasper concentrated on Carlisle to feel out his emotions. Anxiety was there, accompanied by curiosity, unease, and confusion. Jasper quietly relayed the information to Bella, who visibly steeled herself as they walked through the front door. As soon as they crossed the threshold, Carlisle stood before them with a cautious smile. Jasper returned the smile and pulled his father in for a hug, releasing him quickly and announcing,

"We're here to talk Carlisle. We understand you have questions and possibly some doubts you'd like to address, so fire away." Carlisle nodded thoughtfully as he led the way into his elegant study. Sitting behind a mahogany desk, he gestured for Bella and Jasper to take the seats opposite him. The two leaned back into the chairs and waited for Carlisle to speak. The doctor studied the pair a moment, taking in their rugged appearances. Bella had changed into a dark t-shirt, and wore a pair of tight ripped jeans, though she still sported her leather jacket and heavy boots. Jasper was dressed similarly, and Carlisle realized with a start that they were dressed for combat, in snug clothes that weren't likely to get in the way should they have to face an attacker. It didn't make Carlisle feel better. Bella took the situation onto her own hands as she stated,

"You see us as a threat to your coven, even though Jasper is one of your own. We can start there. What's got you worried, Carlisle?" Her words were gentle and her eyes shown with curiosity. She saw a flash of hurt cross Jasper's face and quickly reached over to give his shoulder a squeeze before returning her gaze to Carlisle. He took a deep breath before confessing,

"There is an air of danger that surrounds the both of you, and it is only stronger when you are together. You fought in the clearing like warriors, and I can see that every action you make is planned, thought out. Even when speaking to Edward and Alice. While I am accustomed to your scars Jasper, I can see that Bella too sports many of her own, and I know she has traveled with you her entire existence. And then her eyes, not only that they are red, but in your eyes too, Jasper; there is a fire that burns there, and I don't know what to make of it."

Jasper leaned forward toward his father, thinking his words over to come up with an acceptable response. He looked to his sister but saw she sat with glazed eyes, looking into her mind for the answer to an unknown question. Meeting Carlisle's gaze he sent him a wave of reassurance and gave a small smile.

"It is true that we are dangerous, as I know Bella has told you. She was not lying when she said we have taken down armies, just the two of us, but they were armies intent on destroying cities and covens and innocent people. We do not attack without good reason or without assuring that the threat is real. Bella's gift is very helpful in that field, and she has never been wrong. She also said we are on your side, and she was sincere. You're family to me, Carlisle, to us, even if you no longer consider me family of your own." Carlisle looked at him with shock on his face.

"Jasper, no. You'll always be family to me and the rest of this coven, no matter the circumstances. We missed you when you left. You have always been a key member to this family, and I'm sorry if we ever led you to believe otherwise." Carlisle's voice grew soft as he neared the end of his small speech. Jasper smiled and murmured in thanks, flooding the room with warmth and gratitude. Coming out of her daze, Bella looked up to Carlisle.

"My scars are the results of the battles I've been through with Jasper. As we've become more skilled in our defense tactics, we have received fewer scars, and most of the scars I bear are very, very old. We aren't bit too often, nowadays." She smiled as she looked to Jasper, who listened to her with a small grin, and as she finished speaking they shared a brief glance before both turned back to Carlisle.

"I know Edward had already explained to you the reasoning behind my feeding habits, but as promised before, I will respect your treaty. I cannot easily explain away the fire you see in our eyes, but I am willing to assume that what you are seeing is a mutual will to live and to protect. We're kind of like superheroes, you know," Bella laughed, and Carlisle felt a bit more at ease.

"We'll protect you as we would protect each other, Carlisle," Jasper assured, "I know that when I left I caused you all a great deal of strife, for which I am sorry. It was never my intention."

"But you do not regret going." Carlisle stated. Jasper looked guilty for a moment but as his eyes turned to Bella, the guilt cleared and he murmured,

"No, I can't honestly say that I do. I regret that my leaving caused you pain, but I do not regret the decision to go. If I hadn't gone, I would have gone mad," he looked up to meet Carlisle's inquisitive eyes, and he felt hurt flare through his father. Bella spoke quickly, deciding to deliver the painful words so Jasper didn't have to. She calmly recited her words to Rosalie, and watched as the man across from her began to shrink in his chair.

"God, Jasper, I'm so sorry. How did we all miss it? I should have known…" Carlisle now sat with his elbows on his desk, head down, hands buried deep in his blonde hair. Jasper leaned forward to place a hand on his shoulder.

"No Carlisle, I'm the only one at fault here. I never attempted to address the problem. I fled because I thought you wouldn't understand, and I realize now that I was wrong. Aside from that, Bella has helped me. She shields me from thirst and has helped to build a confidence in me that previously I didn't have."

Carlisle considered his words carefully. Maybe he had been wrong about Isabella Swan. She had been nothing but sincere in the short time they'd spent together, and he could see the positive effect she'd had on his family. He sighed quietly. He no longer felt threatened by the appearance of what he had previously considered a double threat. Feeling light with relief, he stood quickly and pulled Jasper into a tight hug, whispering that he had missed him dearly, to which Jasper responded,

"I missed you too, Dad." Bella knew that Carlisle was comfortable with them now, and that Jasper could handle the rest of the talking. She stood quietly, gazing tenderly at her brother and his father, and slipped from the room. She closed the door to Carlisle's study gently behind her, and walked gracefully down the stairs and out the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam sat quietly as he sifted through Jacob's thoughts. He was not happy. Jasper Hale was back, and he had a new friend, but that wasn't his concern. The Bella girl had promised to honor the treaty, and while Sam knew the Cullens were not supposed to create new vampires, he was willing to make an exception. He had heard much about this girl, and from what he understood, she was just as into preserving human life as he was, despite her killing of criminals every so often. Honestly, he couldn't blame her; Sam felt would do the same. He hoped to meet her soon, under better circumstances.

Jacob, however, was an issue. He had become unruly of recent, and Sam was running out of patience fast. He'd been causing all sorts of trouble to various degrees, and it was getting out of hand. Now he'd gone and attacked a Cullen-_two_ Cullens, actually-and endangered the treaty. He watched through Jacob's mind as Bella crouched in front of the russet wolf and predicted his return. He didn't know how she knew any of this, but she was right. He huffed in irritation. He needed to talk to Emily about his frustration with Jacob before he tore the young wolf's throat out. He stood stiffly and turned to walk quickly into the woods, toward the house he shared with his imprint. He shifted into his human form as the structure came into view and soon after walked quietly through the door. His Emily was in the kitchen, wiping a rag gently across the counters when he walked in. Looking up from her work, she offered a soft smile, seeing the irritation on his face.

"Jacob again?" she inquired as she moved to wrap Sam in a hug. He sighed into her shoulder and nodded, breathing her in. As he informed her of the situation, Emily sat quietly, thinking carefully about the predicament at hand. Bella and Jasper hadn't been unreasonable, and Jacob had attacked Bella without reason. It seemed to her that Jacob owed an apology. He also deserved some sort of a consequence, but that could be considered later.

"She kills humans?" Emily questioned. Sam seemed to be okay with it, and after hearing that she killed only the scum of the earth, Emily was too. She herself had experienced a few near catastrophes on the streets, and she couldn't blame Bella for putting a stop to it.

"Hm," Emily murmured, biting her lip, "Maybe she could keep at it." Sam looked down at her with surprised eyes, and his lips fell open.

"It's not like she's making things worse. If those people have families, they're better off without them, and it's fairly unlikely that anyone else will stop them." She shrugged her shoulders and moved to continue her cleaning. Sam's brow furrowed as he considered Emily's words. He supposed that was true, but…humans were humans, right? Although many people would hardly consider those monsters human… He sighed deeply; just one more thing to ponder, he supposed. He sat quietly in the kitchen for several hours, before heaving a sigh and going to find Jacob. It was time to pay a visit to the Cullens.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bella had been basking in the small sliver of sun that had splayed itself upon the front lawn of the Cullen home. She closed her eyes and pretended to dream for a while, and before she knew it, Edward was laying down beside her, back from his trip with the family. She briefly met his eyes and gave a warm smile before closing them again and returning to her previous position. Edward didn't speak, simply laid with her, soaking in the warmth of the sunshine. Bella liked this. She wanted to do this forever. It was _peaceful_, so peaceful. She hadn't felt so content in all her life. She was made even more content when she felt a presence to her other side, and recognized a scent that was distinctly Rosalie's. The two were getting along _so well_ and Bella was so _pleased_ to have friends, family, actual_ people _around her. Life with Jasper was excellent, amazing, and was filled with a freedom she had never known, but this interaction with the Cullen family was- she couldn't describe it. It was wonderful to have so many kind hearts around her, talking to her, _caring_ about her. Her own family had been vicious and cruel, and the way the Cullens treated her was something she thought only existed in fairytales. Bella felt she was living in Heaven. She briefly wondered if she had died, but dismissed the thought with a smile. No, this was real, _all_ real, and it was _hers._ She couldn't believe it! A family! She had never been so grateful to Jasper in her existence. Bella snapped out of her euphoric thoughts as the sound of heavy footsteps met her ears. She quickly assumed a defensive position, Edward and Rose fast at her sides. She reached into herself to discover the identity of their visitor and relaxed visibly when she found it was only the wolves; two of them, to be exact. The brunette melted back into the grass, murmuring,

"Sam and Jacob. Nothing to worry about."

Jasper heard her words from inside and quickly perched himself on the steps leading up to the door of the Cullen mansion, stretching his legs casually across the stoop as Alice took a seat on his lap.

Carlisle walked to lean against the railing; he again found himself wishing Esme was home. He looked to Edward, Rosalie, and Bella, talking nonchalantly on the lawn, and was surprised when Emmett walked from the house and joined them. He felt a small wave of shock, and looked to Jasper, who looked just as surprised as Carlisle felt. Before anyone could comment on Emmett's unusual behavior, Sam and Jacob emerged from the trees.

Sam looked over the Cullen clan carefully, taking in their casual positions. He supposed they were in no mood for a fight, and he was relieved. As he was about to speak, Jasper stated, "Hello, Sam," at the same time that Bella chimed, "_Jacob!_ Great to see you again! Come for that apology, hm?" Sam turned to her with a small smile and murmured,

"You bet. Get to it, Jake." The Cullens listened in amusement as Jacob choked a strangled apology, clearly, as Bella had said, under alpha's orders. Jasper could feel his family resisting the urge to laugh, and grinned to himself. He made Rosalie giggle a little, and she gently lifted a hand to her mouth to hide it. Jacob was infuriated. They were _laughing_ at him. He wanted to tear them to pieces, starting with Blondie, and then that Bella girl. Edward raised an eyebrow at him, and Jacob was further angered. How could Sam _do_ this to him? Making him apologize to the enemy, to the _leeches!_ How dare he? As he closed his apology, Sam moved forward to speak.

"Bella, Jasper, I sincerely apologize for Jacob's actions. He's been getting a bit out of hand recently. He won't bother you again, I promise. Welcome home." The siblings grinned up at him from their seats, each muttering thanks and reassurances.

"It's all fine, Sam. We've fixed our door and we know you are sincere in your words, even if Jacob is not," Jasper stated. Rosalie turned to look at Bella and muttered,

"He broke your _door?" _Bella ignored her, speaking instead to address Sam.

"Jasper is right. I will also abide by your treaty, as I know it is crucial to your relationship with the Cullens. And please, should you need anything from either of us, feel free to ask. We have plenty of time on our hands." She smiled at the alpha as he shifted uncomfortably.

"Yes, about that," he stammered, "The treaty, I mean. I've decided you may continue your feeding habits, so long as they do not occur too frequently and only target criminals. I talked it over with a few tribe members and we all agree you aren't doing any harm. "Bella smiled as Jacob snarled viciously and whirled to face Sam.

"_Are you kidding me?"_ he questioned furiously, "You can't_ allow_ that, it's against the _treaty!" _Sam's face became annoyed as he spoke to Jacob.

"Jacob, as rightful alpha to the pack, I _will_ allow it. My understanding is that she does not do this often, and I see no reason to stop her if she is saving the lives of others, _which she is. _You will accept it and you will stay away from the Cullens. If I hear you are causing them trouble, I'll let them deal with you as they please. This isn't something you have a say in, Jacob; it is nonnegotiable," Sam replied firmly, and with a last farewell to the Cullens, Sam turned to leave. Jacob lingered a moment as Bella met his eyes. She smiled and giggled, "I told you so," before he spun angrily to follow Sam.

Bella giggled again and leaned back into the grass once more, happier than she had ever been.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Esme was on her way home from her gardening convention, driving slowly through the rain. She was looking forward to seeing the family again; she had missed them. As she drove along, her cell phone rang, and she answered it quickly without checking the caller ID.

"Hello?" she murmured into the small device. She rarely received phone calls. What was this about?

"Esme?" a smooth voice chimed on the other end. Esme hadn't heard the voice in years and was shocked to be hearing it now.

"Tanya?" she questioned, eyes wide as she waited for a response.

"Yes, it's me! I was just calling to say that we'd heard the Cullen clan has moved back to Forks! We were hoping you wouldn't mind if we dropped by for a visit sometime soon! It's been too long!" Tanya chirped.

Esme smiled hesitantly; the last visit hadn't gone so well, what with Tanya's incessant pestering of Edward_. But he has a mate now,_ Esme thought. She also recalled that Irina hadn't been shy in tearing Alice to pieces over Jasper. _"I'm not surpised he left," _she had said, _"You're a weird freak. Why wouldn't he?"_ Esme bit her lip. _Everyone deserves a second chance_, she thought to herself, and besides, maybe this time would be different. She shut her eyes tightly for a moment, and when she opened them, she had chosen her response.

"Sure," she said softly, "We'd love to see you. When should we expect your arrival?"

"Sometime in the next two days," Tanya said, and they talked a bit longer before Esme bid Tanya goodbye. As she snapped her phone shut, she sighed. She really hoped this wasn't a mistake.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Hey! Thanks so much for all of your responses and insights! A special thanks to csp4 for your thoughts on Jasper and Bella's powers. It was a cool idea, thanks so much! As always, I hope you enjoy the chapter and thank you all for reading! You're the best! Xx.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Esme drove fast after that. She hoped to arrive home and deliver the news before Alice saw it in a vision, but as she pulled into the driveway, she knew she was too late. She could hear the frantic conversation taking place from her seat in the car, and when she walked in she was unsurprised to see the family had fallen into chaos. She looked around the room in concern, biting her lip. Maybe inviting the Denali coven had been the wrong thing to do.

"Who the hell is _Tanya?_" Bella snapped, shoving Edward backwards. The mind reader's eyes clouded in irritation as he recalled the unpleasant girl. She'd been trying to win his affections for years to no avail; it didn't make her any less persistent. As he began a rushed explanation, Esme shifted her gaze to Carlisle, who was very adamantly involved in a conversation with Emmett and Rosalie.

"You can't let them just _waltz_ in! They have been nothing but horrible to Edward and Alice the last few times we've seen them! They're unappreciative _mongrels_, Carlisle. You can't let them step all over this family anymore!" Emmett snapped. Carlisle made to interject but Rosalie beat him to it.

"And you_ know_ they aren't going to receive Jasper and Bella well. Tanya's going to start an absolute _war_ with Bella and Irina is going to go after Jasper just like Tanya does Edward! Not to mention the way she'll try to tear Alice apart! Do you remember the awful things she said last time, or have you forgotten? We know you're a compassionate creature, Carlisle, but _honestly,_ you have to draw the line _somewhere._" Carlisle struggled through the conversation, hardly able to get a word in edgewise between the two younger vampires.

Esme looked at last to Alice and Jasper. Alice sat with a pained look on her face, and Jasper's face portrayed a type of anger Esme had never seen before. He was frightening. Glancing towards Bella, she saw the same look flickering over the brunette's face as she interrogated Edward. Just as soon as Esme had seen it, the look was gone. The two noticed the concerned gaze of the motherly woman and composed themselves to look less fearsome, though still thoroughly unhappy. Esme took a deep breath before squaring her shoulders and taking control of the situation.

"_Enough,_" she snapped, "The Denali coven will be here within two days' time and we will treat them _respectably._ They are still family to us, despite our differences, and I will _not_ have you all acting like monsters when they arrive. We will try to make amends, and if their visit goes south, then we'll ask them to leave and be done with the ordeal. Now _behave._"

A few light snarls sounded through the room and Jasper and Bella regained their frightening expressions for a few seconds before everyone grudgingly agreed and scattered through the house. Esme walked to Carlisle, her caramel curls bouncing softly, and murmured,

"Oh, Carlisle, what did I do? I've agreed to a disaster!" She wished she could cry. She lifted uncertain eyes to her mate's face and he pulled her towards him.

"Esme, love, it will all be fine. We'll just have to be more careful with the Denali coven this time around. The first day or so may be tense, but it will all even out eventually. I promise." As he said the words, he heard Bella laugh sharply from upstairs, and all at once Carlisle began to worry he'd made a promise he couldn't keep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The day the Denali coven was due to arrive was filled with aggravation and displeasure right up until a car began to roll down the drive. At a glower from Esme, the whole family took on pleasant faces and relaxed postures. Carlisle and Esme went to wait on the porch, while the rest of the family assumed various positions in the living room. Emmett sprawled out on the couch and Rosalie sat down to lean into him. Jasper, Bella, Alice, and Edward, all sat on the staircase. Edward sat sideways with his legs in front of him while Bella sat a step down, leaning forward with her forearms across her knees. Jasper sat on the same step, his hands on Alice's shoulders. The small girl sat below him, between his legs.

The six listened as Carlisle and Esme greeted Carmen and Eleazar warmly and continued on to greet Tanya, Kate, and Irina. As the group walked through the foyer and into the living room, the Cullen "children" feigned light-hearted, casual conversation. The happy chatter quieted when Tanya uttered a surprised,

"Oh! Um, you're back! And- she's- How long have you been here?" The room was silent for a moment before Bella sighed and muttered, "Not long enough for this shit," under her breath. Emmett couldn't help but bark a laugh, and the rest of the young Cullens quietly laughed along. Bella rolled her eyes and stood to descend the staircase, holding a hand out to Tanya.

"Isabella Swan Whitlock, nice to meet you, I guess. Well, not really, but I can pretend." The feisty girl smiled deviously before making her way back to Edward and taking a careful seat on his lap. Tanya's eyed darkened as Edward leaned close to Bella to give her a kiss. It was deeper than it could have been, and Tanya didn't like it. Breaking the kiss, Bella turned to meet the angry girl's gaze, and Tanya could have sworn that for a moment, Isabella's eyes flashed a scarlet red, but the girl blinked quickly and the color was gone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bella loved the Denali coven. Kate was energetic and always up for an adventure; the two had gone running and sparring several times since they had arrived. Carmen was kind and had a vast curiosity. She asked Bella all sorts of questions and was stunned when she knew every answer. Bella hadn't revealed her power to them yet, and she wasn't going to, which brought her to Eleazar. He was perplexed by Bella and Jasper alike. He could read neither of them due to Bella's shields. He knew only that both wielded a power, and the two shared an underlying strength that morphed into near a second, shared power for the two when they were together. He wanted desperately to unravel the mystery the two seemed to hold within them, and even more so when he found that no one else knew what it was that churned inside them. He got along very well with both Bella and Jasper, and enjoyed observing their actions.

And then there was Irina. _Ugh. _A simply vile girl, seemingly created from the black lagoon itself. Bella and Jasper had been doing their best to keep her harsh words from Alice, but now that Jasper was back, the pixie was up for a fight. The mudslinging between the two was vicious and seemingly endless, though Bella was proud that Alice had the upper hand. Irina flirted with Jasper every chance she got, and he had stopped hiding his frightening warrior side in her presence. When the obnoxious blonde appeared, Jasper put on his war face, a dark, angry expression that made it clear whoever his opponent was wouldn't be making it out alive. Irina shrunk away at the face, and then Jasper and Bella would laugh. She was a silly girl, that Irina. They were almost hoping they could tear her apart.

Finally, Bella thought of Tanya. The two girls were bitter enemies, as Tanya was always chasing after Edward and had a general disregard for everyone else in the house. She was making messes, disrupting conversations, throwing fits, attempting to sabotage Bella. The soldier girl wouldn't tolerate her much longer, and she knew Edward too, was near his wit's end. _How could Esme have thought this would go well? _Bella often pondered.

Eventually, the poor behavior Tanya and Irina were showcasing became too much, and Bella pulled Edward from the house, beckoning quietly for Edward's siblings to follow her discreetly. One at a time, they slipped from the house, and Bella led the way into the trees, expanding her shield to envelope her companions so that their scents would be untraceable. About a mile into the forest, Emmett asked hesitantly,

"Where are we going?" Bella turned to flash him a smile as she murmured that they were going home, to _her_ home that she shared with Jasper. There were no further questions as Jasper moved up beside her to help lead the way to their mansion. As the structure came into view, Bella heard a couple of awed gasps, and grinned as she led the way through the door and into their lounge. The room was a soft yellow color, and was filled with red and black accessories. Rosalie promptly threw herself down onto the read suede couch, sighing happily as she cried,

"Finally! Some time away from those egotistical cows!" Everyone chuckled in agreement, and Bella and Alice laid back into the shag rug that rested beneath the coffee table.

"I'm going to kill her," the two girls blurted at the same time, and they smiled to each other before continuing on their rants.

"Irina is horrible. Who does she think she is? Harassing Jasper and me the way she is, just _ugh._ She knows we're together. What is her deal? She was never interested in Jazzy before!"

"She's _awful." _Bella agreed, "And for goodness' sake, _Tanya! _She was in Edward's room yesterday, just browsing through his closet! Who said that was okay? I'm going to tear her throat out of her neck."

As they all discussed their displeasure with the two Denali girls, a plan was formulated to put them in their place. Everyone was pleased to see that Jasper and Emmett were working together to create most of the plan. Things were getting better here, and everyone was glad. The group decided to sneak out of the Cullen home and to the Whitlock mansion nightly, as they could no long bear full days at the Cullen residence, and it would give them time to update their scheme. They were all fairly confident in their idea, but Bella had a few lingering doubts. She pushed them firmly from her mind; they didn't matter. If this plan didn't break Tanya and Irina, Bella would.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Edward?" Tanya called in confusion. Where had he _gone?_ She needed to talk to him about this Bella girl; she was getting in the way of their relationship! The strawberry-blonde annoyance searched the house for him, and then the surrounding woods, until finally Irina came to stand by her side.

"Tanya, he isn't here. Give it up," she drawled, examining her nails as she spoke to her sister.

"There's no trace of him! Of any of them! This is impossible! He can't have just disappeared!" Tanya cried.

"_Honestly_, you're getting pathetic," Irina sneered, "Chasing after someone who doesn't love you all the time. Move on, grow up, get _over_ yourself. You aren't that special." Tanya whirled quickly to face her.

"How, sister, is my interaction with Edward_ any_ different than yours with Jasper?" She stood straight and stiff, waiting angrily for an answer. What was happening? They were supposed to be on the same side!

"The _difference_ is that I'm not trying to get to_ Jasper_, I'm trying to get to _Alice_. Little freak doesn't deserve to be alive and she knows it. She's unnatural," Irina shrugged.

"Maybe _you're_ unnatural, Irina! Maybe Alice isn't the problem, maybe it's _you!_ I should do you a favor and end your existence right this moment." Irina laughed without humor.

"'_Maybe it's you!" _she mocked, "Oh, please, Tanya. You can't tell me I'm more of a problem than you are. Bella will tear you to pieces soon anyhow, and then _everyone_ will be happier. Can't wait! Perhaps I'll lend a hand!" Irina turned and stalked swiftly back into the house as Tanya watched in outrage.

Unknown to either Denali, the Cullen children were scattered through the trees nearby, listening to every word the girls exchanged. By the end of the conversation, each of them was disgusted. These girls had only the worst intentions. Bella peered through layers of leaves and looked over to Jasper.

"Screw the plan, Major," she snarled, "Let's fix this _our_ way." Jasper nodded once, and leapt down from the tree.

"Let's do it," he hissed in agreement, "We haven't played a good game in too long, Minor."

As the two stalked out of the trees, the four remaining vampires exchanged wary glances.

"_We haven't played a good game in too long, Minor,"_ Jasper had said. A _game_. This was a _game_ to them, Edward realized. Life and _death_ and it was all just a _game_. Edward felt he would be ill, and as he looked across at Alice he saw the same queasy look in her eyes he was sure he sported in his own.

"_What?"_ Rose whispered. She opened her mouth to continue but seemed unable to say more. Emmett made no comment as the four dropped carefully from their trees_, a game, a game, a game,_ playing through all of their minds.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Ten chapters, yeah! I hope you like this one! It's shorter, but I like it. Thanks as always for you amazing responses! I hope you all have happy Mondays! Xx.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emmett could see Alice, Edward, and Rosalie were about to flip shit, so he quickly caught up with Bella and Jasper. He smiled hesitantly before he asked,

"Mind if I join you?" The Whitlocks looked to him in surprise before Jasper gave a sly grin and clapped his brother on the shoulder.

"The more the merrier," he drawled, and Bella nodded her agreement. Emmett wasn't on Jasper's side yet, but he'd be damned if Tanya and Irina were torn to pieces and he wasn't there to help. He was just as sick of the two belligerent snobs as anyone else. He heard the gasps of displeasure from behind him and rolled his eyes. Together, he, Jasper, and Bella strolled into the house to observe their targets. Tanya and Irina wouldn't be causing trouble much longer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For two days, Jasper and Bella sat together on the stairs, watching every move the Denali coven made, listening to every word, taking note of every mannerism. Meanwhile, Emmett began to organize a mass hunting trip for both covens sometime during next week. The day of the trip, Bella withdrew into herself for a few hours, and when she came out of it, she tugged Jasper's jacket roughly.

"Go distract Tanya and Irina. I'll be back in a moment." Jasper quirked an eyebrow at her, but nodded and went to find the girls. When Bella was sure the coast was clear, she wrapped her physical shield around herself, and darted quietly upstairs. She slipped carefully into the guest room Tanya and Irina were sharing and made her way to their dresser. Bella rooted swiftly through the drawers until she found two bottles of perfume. She scrunched her nose at the bitter smell before spraying a trail of odorous mist into Carlisle's office and then back to the guest room. While in Carlisle's study, Bella had nabbed a pen and a piece of paper. She quickly doused the paper with a light layer of both perfumes before reaching into her mind to view Irina's handwriting. Once she had it, she scribbled a note filled with unkind goodbyes before dropping the paper onto the bed. The brunette locked the door from the inside before stepping out into the hallway and shutting it behind her. In a flash, she was downstairs beside Emmett, who had become quite the friend in the short time they'd been working together. She gave him a smile as she sighed in content.

A few hours later, Carlisle announced that it was time to leave, and the mission began. A mild irritation began to build inside of Tanya and Irina at Jasper's hand, but it went unnoticed as the two covens entered the woods. They ran north into Canada, slowly splitting off into groups. Edward, Bella, Emmett and Alice went together, Carmen and Kate joined Jasper and Rosalie, and Esme and Carlisle were joined by Tanya, Irina, and Eleazar, who had been trying in vain to rein the two younger girls in. For the first few hours everything went normally; the vampires hunted and played games, running freely and with joy. Slowly, Bella guided the small group she was in towards the unsuspecting girls. Soon they neared, but stayed out of sight, and Bella put up a thick physical shield to block all sound her party made. She layered the shield, wrapping a separate fold around Emmett and thinning it around Jasper when he and the girls popped through the trees to join them, so that only the three of them could hear what was happening nearby. The group decided to sit down for a while, and as they all talked casually, Jasper increased the irritation Tanya and Irina were feeling, until finally they broke. Esme murmured a soft comment, only to draw back in shock as Tanya snapped,

"I've about_ had_ it with the lot of you! I can't take your blathering anymore!" With a flick of her strawberry hair, she shot into the trees, disappearing quickly through the dense foliage.

Irina glanced at the stunned faces of the vampires around her and sneered,

"I can't say she's wrong," before disappearing after her.

Emmett smirked to himself before addressing his family around him,

"How about a game of tree tag?"

Giving no words of agreement, the group leapt up and into the trees, and soon they were flying through the forest, following Tanya and Irina closely. Bella, Jasper, and Emmett stayed close together, and when they glimpsed the two blondes below, they paused to listen to their conversation.

"I'm just going to have to try harder," Tanya was seething, "Maybe find some way to take that Bella freak _out_; and Alice with her. Neither of them deserves to be alive anyways." Irina raised eyebrow and smiled,

"Now that's something I can work with. How do we go about it?" As Tanya began to reply, the three hidden vampires dropped down beside them, Emmett and Jasper moving to stop to two girls from running away.

"You don't," Bella hissed. She wanted to rip their heads off, peel apart their skin, burn them one piece at a time…but she couldn't. These awful creatures were cousins to several people Bella now held in high regard, and she couldn't kill them and keep a clear conscience afterward. Eyes glinting ferociously, she continued to speak,

"You won't even remember there was anything to 'work with' when we're done here. See you never, _freaks_." She grinned harshly before activating a part of her power she didn't often use. Slowly, she began to extract knowledge from first Irina's and then Tanya's mind. She erased all thoughts of the Cullens, of herself, of Jasper. She took away the information as to where their home was, how they knew each other. To wrap things up, she placed the thought in their minds that they needed to _leave,_ and they needed to go _now_. Bella blinked quickly when she was finished, and the three Cullens silently leapt back into the trees, watching as Tanya and Irina mumbled in confusion. As the Denali sisters turned to flee, Bella laughed quietly.

"They don't even know their names," she murmured, and the monster inside of her fluttered with pride. Emmett shot her an impressed look, as Jasper turned to him and smirked, "Tag!" before taking off to rejoin the game. Bella followed their lead, dropping her shields and appearing suddenly behind Edward, who laughed and took her hand as they continued the game of chase.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tanya didn't know what was going on. Suddenly Bella was there and she looked- she looked _evil _and then there was that red color in her eyes again as Jasper pinned her arms behind her back and then suddenly everything was fading, she couldn't remember- remember _what?_ What was she trying to remember? And _why?_ Who was this girl in front of her, why couldn't she move, why did the pretty girl beside her look so blank? What was her _name,_ her _own name_? Why had she _forgotten?_ And then the scary girl with the red and gold eyes was gone, seemingly vanishing upwards, maybe into the trees, Tanya _didn't know,_ she didn't _recall._ The only thing Tanya knew, really _knew _as she locked gazes with the girl beside her was that they needed to _go_, to _get out_, to_ leave_ this _place,_ this _horrible place. _She needed to go home! But where was home? How did she _get _there? All at once there was a flurry of names in her head, and faces, but _whose faces?_ _Carmen, Kate, Eleazar, Carmen, Eleazar, Kate. _The names were familiar, and the faces too, but she knew none of them were _hers_. What was going _on?_ Who _was_ she, _where was she? _There was no time to introduce herself to the confused blonde who seemed just as puzzled as herself, and as they both recognized the mutual confusion and fear and desire to go, _go_, _GO_, _get out,_ they turned together and _ran_. They didn't know where they were going or _why_ or what they would do when they got there, but it was the only thing they could think to do! They ran for hours and hours, _terrified _and unable to recall any part of the past three hundred years they'd been alive. That was _wrong _somehow and they _knew_ it and they were frustrated, so _frustrated_! Why couldn't they just _remember?_ Finally, the two girls collapsed to the ground, emotionally exhausted and unable to continue on any farther. As Tanya lay on the ground and tried _desperately_ to recall something, _anything,_ she was met only with repeated flashes of the haunting girl with the eyes, those _eyes, _those terrible, _terrible,_ eyes.._._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Edward ran next to Bella, he saw her eyes flash red, and then turn gold again. He was unnerved by the look deep in her eyes, one of a feral type of pleasure. He had heard Carlisle's cautious thoughts and dismissed them when Bella and Jasper had first arrived, but now, seeing that animal glint in her eyes, he thought maybe Carlisle was right. Something about Bella was different, _off_ somehow. As she glanced up at him, her emotion shifted to one of love and devotion, and abruptly, Edward thought she was an angel again. This was a hunting trip, of course her animal side would kick in! And they were having a competition! Why shouldn't she look that way? Edward smiled back at her, leaning down to give her a kick kiss as Carmen snuck up behind him and shouted, "Tag!"


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it! Thanks as always for taking the time to read my story and for your lovely responses! The reviews have been so amazing to read, thank you all so, so much! I hope your Tuesday is a bright one! Xx.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Why had Esme agreed to this?_ Emmett and Rosalie had been right, _so right,_ and now Tanya and Irina had run off. Esme ran frantically through the forest, but she couldn't seem to find a scent (why, why, _why?_). Abruptly she was standing in front of Kate and Rosalie, who looked surprised by the older woman's forlorn expression.

"Esme, what's wrong?" Rosalie asked, stepping forward to grasp her mother's hand. Esme couldn't speak, she was too distraught. What had she _done?_ Rosalie and Kate shared a worried glance, before Rosalie called,

"Hey, guys? Time to call it quits! Something's wrong with Esme." Immediately, six other vampires stood behind the beautiful blonde, looks of concern on every face. Esme vaguely registered questions being asked and hands touching her back and her arms and her shoulders, golden eyes staring into hers, upset and confused. She didn't care, she couldn't think; what had she said to upset Tanya so much, and was Irina mad too or had she left because her sister had? _Where did they go?_ She felt an electrical buzz running through her body and snapped from her panicked daze to see that Kate's hand was clutching her arm.

"Sorry," Kate murmured, before Alice moved in front of Esme and asked firmly,

"Esme, what is wrong?"

"I don't know, Tanya just snapped- did I say something wrong? _What did I say? -_ and she left with Irina and we _can't find_ them, we tried to follow their scent but we lost it, it's _gone,_ and I don't understand!" She had a hand fisted deep in her caramel curls and her eyes had grown huge and watery as she explained her story. The vampires surrounding her murmured in shock, and Emmett stepped forward and crouched down to look into Esme's eyes.

"It's okay, Esme, we'll find them. They're not in danger; they're vampires, they can take care of themselves. Alice can look for their futures and Bella can use her gift to keep tabs on them. She can find out what happened. It'll be alright, Mom. Let's go find Carlisle." Esme nodded her head in a jerky motion, and placed a hand on Emmett's arm as they began to walk through the woods. Emmett was right. Alice and Bella would make this okay.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Edward didn't know what to think. He watched Tanya and her sister dash away in Esme's mind, and noticed a strange type of finality in their exit. Maybe they weren't coming back? He couldn't say he minded, honestly. They'd been stirring the pot since the Denali coven had arrived, and he was concerned Bella and Jasper were going to burn them if their childlike antics continued. Jasper and Bella. Had they done this somehow? He replayed the scene in his head, searching for any evidence that his brother or his mate had played a part in this; he found none. He dug through Emmett's mind then, as he had become suspiciously close to the two over the last week or so; maybe it was him somehow? But all of Emmett's thoughts were of pure concern for his mother and the Denali sisters, as much as he disliked them. Edward breathed a sigh of relief; this hadn't been the fault of anyone in the Cullen clan. He looked over at Bella, who wore a look of utter concentration on her face. She was beautiful. He smiled softly as his eyes scanned her face. Edward was unaware that she was protecting a section of Emmett's thoughts. He wrapped an arm around her waist as they traveled along, pulling her close. His head snapped to the left as Alice announced,

"They're far from here. They aren't sure where they are, and I can't tell, but I know it's south somewhere. It's sunny, but they're in the woods. No one is going to find them. They're okay. They look happy, actually." Everyone's tension eased at her words. There was no need to panic. Edward watched as his family relaxed and began to chatter quietly as they continued their search for Carlisle; everyone except Bella. She was still lost in her mind, and she stayed that way for a few more minutes before biting her lip and murmuring,

"They left a note, in their bedroom. They aren't coming back." The large group halted as they turned to face Bella, and then suddenly Carmen and Kate were gone, rushing back to the Cullen home. The rest followed quickly, and when they reached the house, Carmen and Kate were already sitting in the guest room, reading the letter. When they had both finished reading, Carmen dropped the letter on the bed and turned to Kate with wide eyes.

"What do we do? I mean- _what are we supposed to do?"_ Kate shook her head and put a hand up to her face as Rosalie moved forward to pick up the small piece of paper. She read it and passed the note around the room. It wasn't a pleasant note, not at all. Edward read the note through Rose's mind:

"_Cullen Family,_

_We're done here. We're leaving and we'll see you never. You can tell Alice and Edward to go jump or something because they're both miserable awful creatures and they'd be better off that way. Thanks for nothing. Tanya's distraught because Edward's got little miss skank under his arm (if you can even call it that, it's really more of a claw) and I'm done trying to get Jasper's attention. I never really liked his ass anyways, but it pissed Tink off nicely. Don't go flattering yourself, _Major_. We'd also like to take a moment to appreciate the daft mentalities of Carlisle and Esme. How do you lead a coven? You're like monkeys, but more uneducated. All that blabbing about that nasty little _rat_ and how happy she makes Eddie and how _pleased_ Tinkerbelle is to have Scarface back home- ugh. They're really nothing to be proud of. Don't get me started on the ice queen and her steroid addict boyfriend. I'd like to burn them myself. Icy isn't even pretty! Way to walk around with your nose in the air for no reason, Rosalie. Emmett might be able to do better if he could just ask the wizard for a brain. So, _ciao_, you filthy dirt bags! Don't expect to be seeing us around anytime soon- scratch that- anytime ever._

_To the rest of the Denali Coven:_

_See you sometime. We're going away and we don't know when or if we'll be coming back. Don't wait up! Sorry, Kate. Well, kind of. Kisses!_

_Irina and Tanya"_

It was disgusting. Edward had never felt so offended. These girls had been treated as family for near three hundred years now, and here they were tearing his family to pieces simply because they hadn't gotten what they wanted! Fine. After the letter, no one considered them family anymore- even Kate wasn't sure what to think. As they all stood in the guest room, the front door opened and shut, revealing that Carlisle and Eleazar had returned home. Everyone moved quietly to the living room to break the news.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fifty years had passed since Bella, Jasper, and Emmett had disposed of the two Denali girls. Bella still laughed about it sometimes. She had wanted to kill them, but Jasper had disagreed, and so she stole their memories. After a few years of thought, she'd decided it was a fate worse than death. Who wanted to live in eternal darkness of the mind? They were slowly going mad. She tracked them down every so often, to view her handiwork and its continuous results. Tanya and Irina had renamed themselves; they were Carmen and Kate now, strange enough, as they were the only names they could recall. They would return someday, and Bella knew that the day was fast approaching. As such, she walked through the streets of Chicago, searching for her favorite victims. Finally, she found them in an alley way, sitting on the ground, talking softly.

Bella approached quietly, towering above the girls and muttering,

"Boo." Tanya and Irina jumped, and Tanya's eyes widened in a sort of scared recognition.

"It's you! The girl from- I can't remember. Where are you from? Who _are _you" Bella laughed and her red eyes flashed. She'd had her way with a few unjust men only hours before, and she was pleased that she looked that much more threatening. She could see that these scoundrels were terrified.

"That's for me to know and you to keep quiet about. Now hush." She closed her eyes and channeled the faintest of memories into the girls' minds. Who the Cullens were, the kind hospitality they'd shown the girls all throughout their lives, the note left in the guest bedroom, signed lovingly by Tanya and Irina, and at last the girls' names.

"You're welcome," Bella hissed, walking backwards toward the street. As she went, she removed all recollection of herself in this alleyway, except for her eyes, her red, threatening eyes. Tanya hated them and she knew it. Why not give her something to dwell on?

Bella hadn't wanted to restore any part of their memories, but she knew they'd be stumbling into Forks soon, and she couldn't have them blank faced and clueless. Now they thought they'd left, betrayed the Cullens, acted out in terrible ways, even written a certain letter.

_At least now they know they're awful people,_ Bella thought, and she sighed as she began her trek home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Irina sat on the cold ground, staring into her hands. She knew her name now, and part of her past, and she didn't know why she remembered but she could see Tanya did too, and both of them sat pale faced as they thought about the terrible people they had been. Why had they been that way? She wanted to apologize, but she didn't know how. Slowly, she stood to her feet, holding a hand out to her sister. They had a mission now, and they would try their damnedest to complete it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rosalie, Alice, and Bella had gone to Seattle for a day at the mall. Alice wanted new clothes, and Bella needed some herself. She was running low on clothes fit for combat, as she had been tearing them apart in her spars with Jasper and Emmett. Sometimes Edward would join in, and those were her favorite battles. Edward was good; not like she was, but he was still a worthy opponent to face.

Rosalie said something about the upcoming school dance and Alice's eyes lit up like stars.

"We have to go dress shopping! I've never even seen Bella wear a dress! Let's _go!_ I'm so excited." Bella smiled and rolled her eyes at her friend turned sister- they were quite close now- and followed hastily as Alice led her towards a dress store. Once they arrived, Alice spent hours throwing dresses at both Bella and Rosalie. Rose didn't mind, but Bella thought it was getting out of hand. She refused to let Alice see her in a dress until she found the right one, but it was difficult. She wanted something that wouldn't restrict her movement, but that Edward would love and she felt comfortable in. Eventually, Alice threw a dark blue dress over the door to her, and Bella slipped easily into it, smiling softly at herself in the mirror. It was strapless with a sweetheart neckline and a skirt that flared out at the waist and ended halfway down her thigh. She hadn't worn a dress since she and Jasper had gone to Peter and Charlotte's sixth wedding a century back. She liked this one. It was perfect. She stepped out of the dressing room and Alice shrieked quietly.

"It's _amazing,_ Bella! Edward will _love_ it! Oh my goodness, Rosalie, look!" Bella laughed as Rosalie stepped from her dressing room with a gasp.

"Oh, she's right, that dress is stunning! Do they have it in red? It's lovely!" Alice and Rosalie showered her in compliments, which Bella accepted humbly, albeit reluctantly. Rose soon found a short black dress with a red sewn accent that ran up the side, and Alice picked a soft purple dress that made her look like something out of a fairytale. Alice insisted on paying for everything, and Bella hesitantly agreed. As they walked from the store, they laughed happily and talked amiably about anything and everything.

About an hour later, Bella stopped suddenly, pulling Alice and Rosalie to a halt and pushing them back behind her. Through the throng of people, she glimpsed an old foe she and Jasper had met many times. They hadn't killed him yet, as he had once been a good friend, and he was also very strong. Bella was good, but she couldn't take him alone, and she didn't want him to find her, to see her, not here with her sisters. She didn't want to risk their safety. He was dangerous and she had at one point loved him dearly. She and Jasper had been avoiding seeing him for many, many years; the thought of killing him was almost physically painful. It would be hard to do.

She hissed angrily under her breath and pulled out her cell phone, calling her partner in crime, who was out with the boys nearby. She knew when he picked up the line, and before he could say anything she snapped, "Jasper, _get here," _before closing her hand around her phone and disintegrating it. She didn't know how Enemy Number One had found them, or if he even knew they were in the area, but she wasn't going to let his tracking her phone calls be a possibility.

Seconds after she'd destroyed her telephone, Jasper appeared in front of her, face set for a confrontation. She didn't speak, just pointed discreetly through the window of the store Enemy Number One was browsing. A dark recognition flickered over Jasper's face, and the two vampires went into war mode, eyes fiery, bodies tense, minds alert. They shared a brief look of upset before Bella whirled to face Alice and Rosalie, who stood frozen with perplexed looks on their faces.

"We're leaving," Bella said cruelly, "I don't know how long we'll be gone or if we're coming back, but this is for your safety and ours alike. If you get in our way, I will burn you. You will die. I will kill the both of you myself." Her words were a savage snarl, made only worse by Jasper's harsh statement of "I won't stop her," before the two spun and disappeared from the mall.

Bella dropped her shields for a split second as they left, but it was long enough. A vision entered Alice's mind, and she knew they would return. She was upset, but she could cope knowing that the two warriors she had seen weren't leaving forever. Rosalie, however, wasn't sure she wanted them to return; not after their feral goodbye.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Days later, Edward sat in his room, contemplating the last fifty years he'd spent with Isabella. They'd been the best of his life, and his heart shattered to see his mate go. He sighed as he looked at the small box in his hands, opening it once more to gaze at the ring inside.

On the other side of the world, in a small room at a cheap motel, Bella sat on the bed, holding in her arms the blue dress she'd never get to wear.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Here's chapter 12! Hope ya like it! Thanks as always for reading and for the amazing reviews! You're all stunning! Xx.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rosalie sat in the empty home that had belonged to her two recently departed siblings. She was confused, was trying to understand. How could Bella and Jasper have turned on them so _quickly?_ For the last half a century they had been a part of the Cullen family, had loved and been loved. Thinking on their harsh words of farewell, Rose wondered if it had all been an act. But was it possible to feign love so well? She didn't know, but she wanted answers.

Rosalie searched the house for a clue as to who these vampires really were, why they had fled so soon. She was slowly making her way through each room, looking in drawers, checking selves, opening closets. She had been through every room in the mansion, except for the two rooms which Jasper and Bella had inhabited. Rosalie had hoped to find an answer without intruding _too_ far into their personal space, but she felt like she didn't really have a choice. She searched Jasper's room first, turning up only photos and old knick knacks, really nothing worth bothering about. It wasn't until she opened the closet in Bella's room that she found anything of interest. There, on the top shelf, was a wooden chest. It was carved beautifully, and when Rosalie lifted the lid, she saw it was lined in black velvet. The contents were smelled musty, and Rosalie realized quickly that these were very old things, possibly from Bella's life as a human. She hesitated a moment before she carefully scattered the odds and ends in the box on Bella's bed.

The first things to catch Rosalie's attention were two stacks of paper, one tied with a brown ribbon, the other with a thin ribbon of red and gold. The brown stack was much smaller than the other, and so that was where Rose began. Untying the string, she spread out several small clippings on the bed in front of her. They were all obituaries or reports of a person gone missing, and they were all middle aged men, with the exception of one young looking woman who turned out to be Bella's mother. Rose read through them quickly, finding that the dead ones had been badly tortured, and the missing ones reported stolen from bloody crime scenes. Three stood out in particular: Charlie Swan and Renee and Phil Dwyer all had particularly gruesome stories. Charlie had been found alone in his home, blood drained, skin flayed, missing fingers and a few teeth. Phil was found in a gym locker room, long gone. His arms and legs had been shattered, and his lungs collapsed, but no one could figure out how. His throat was slit and his heart had been stolen; it was never found. Renee, good old Renee, had disappeared, but the large amount of blood in her kitchen suggested that she hadn't made it out alive. All three clippings had pictures stapled to them, of the victims and their crime scenes. Bella had done this, Rosalie realized, and found the rest of the papers in the stack held similar stories and images, and they were all connected to her guardians. Bella had informed the family that she had a terrible past, but Rosalie felt she had been making an understatement as she scanned the pile; only the worst of things could lead a person to such hateful revenge. At the bottom of the small stack was Bella's own obituary, dated about two years before the rest in the pile, and written carelessly in a manner that suggested Bella wouldn't be missed. The blonde's heart clenched as she read it. There was no love for the girl in the short article.

The second stack held more obituaries and missing person reports, but these were all men, terrible men. Instead of crime scenes stapled to the back, these clippings were accompanied by the smiling faces of happy girls and women. On the back of each picture was written elegantly a date, a time, a place, and a name. Rose smiled softly as she looked down at their faces; Bella had saved them, had let them go on to live happy lives. Rosalie wished Bella had been there to save her. She reorganized the two piles with care, gently retying each before putting it back into the chest.

The next item Rosalie found was a photo album. There were three, actually, one new, one old, and one in between. She looked first at the newer album, and saw Bella had filled it with pictures of the Cullen family that no one had known she'd taken. They were beautiful images, filled with love and happiness. As Rosalie flipped through them, she saw that Jasper and his sister truly did complete the Cullen coven; they needed them. She sighed as she closed the book, and reached next for the old dusty album. It looked like it had been closed for a very long time. The book was bound in brown leather and its pages were yellowed. Opening it, Rosalie gasped in shock. Pictures of Bella with black eyes, bruises, scrapes, cuts, covered in blood, being pinned down by her parents' friends, even her father, jumped out at her. Rosalie wanted to scream, to cry, this was _terrible. _It was so much worse than she could have imagined and there were so many _pictures, _so many images of Bella crying with tortured looks in her eyes. She was small, Rosalie could see, and couldn't struggle couldn't _fight_. Who had taken these? _Why had she kept them?_ Turning to the back page, Rosalie was finally overcome by her horror and let out a sharp cry as she read the words written there in a distinctly feminine manner:

"_Happy 18__th__ Birthday, you little wretch. We're sad to say you're free to go now, but here's a reminder to keep your heart warm until we find you again. _And we will.

_Kisses! Mommy"_

Anger filled Rosalie and she slammed the book shut, throwing it sharply back into the wooden box, a small sob escaping her chest. _How dare she?_ Rosalie suddenly hoped Renee Dwyer's death had been slow, painful, and cruel. And she hoped Bella had taken pictures, _lots of pictures_, and put them into some sort of a collage. Rosalie hated this woman, more than she had ever hated anyone in her life, even Royce. She couldn't blame Bella for her coldness; Rosalie had a feeling that for a long time, it was all Bella had known.

Rosalie wasn't sure she wanted to open the last album. What if it was more of this? She shook her head firmly, steeling herself for whatever she was about to see, and flipped open the final album. She was met with the smiling face of her twin, and she let out a sigh as she realized this was an album of her vampire life, most likely the portion she spent roaming the world with Jasper. As she flipped through the pages, she saw them in Paris, in Italy, all over the world, smiling happily with each other. There was a picture of Jasper working in a hospital that filled Rosalie with pride for her brother, a picture of Bella doubled over in laughter as Jasper stood beside her, looking a mess, and as Rose turned yet another page, she saw a face that she recognized, but couldn't seem to place. It was a man, a vampire, and he stood with Bella, arms wrapped around her in a tight embrace as she smiled happily. In the next picture, the two shared a kiss, and in another, the man sparred playfully with Jasper. He was a young thing, with brown hair, red eyes, and a lanky build. He and Bella looked happily in love, and Rosalie was shocked to see a look of such adoration on Bella's face. It was almost equal to the look she wore when she glanced at Edward, though Rose could see her love for Edward was far stronger, even just from these few photos. _Who was he?_ She had seen him before, she knew, and all at once she realized that she had glimpsed his face briefly at the mall in Seattle, just before Bella had called Jasper, and the pair had vanished. Rose removed one of the images and flipped it over, hoping to find this man's name on the back. She did. His name was Riley Biers, and he had traveled with Jasper and Bella for about twenty years, before he suddenly disappeared from all of their photos (Rosalie wondered what had happened. Maybe a falling out?). That's when the images turned gruesome again, only this time, the pictures were of fields strewn with vampires who had been torn to pieces, entire covens, armies, and in one case, half of the Volturi's guard. It was then that Rosalie realized just exactly how dangerous the two vampires were, as in between the photos of carnage were scattered pictures of Bella and Jasper living happily together, traveling, exploring, killing, smiling. The last picture in the album haunted Rosalie the most. She saw it there, what Edward and Carlisle had seen, not only in Bella's features, but in Jasper's too; a disturbing kind of fire that raged within four scarlet eyes, something broken there that couldn't be fixed, something different, something cruel.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jasper and Bella lay sprawled on their beds in the motel they currently living in.

"We're going to have to kill him this time," Jasper drawled in a serious tone, "I'd say we have anywhere between four and thirty years before we run into him again. We have to end it. We can't keep doing this."

The words pained him to say. Riley had been his closest friend, his brother, his confidant, just as Bella had always been, but different too. He saw things in a different point of view, a soft one. He never told Jasper he was weak, never tried to change him, seemed to accept him for who he was. He_ liked_ Jasper. He was so easy to trust and he and Jasper had quickly formed a close bond. Jasper would have died for him, in a second. Riley traveled with them for two decades, getting closer to the Whitlocks, becoming part of their small family. At the same time, he had been speaking with Victoria, who believed wholeheartedly that Jasper and Bella had killed her family while she was human, and then her mate when she became a vampire. They hadn't. She was building an army to kill the two, and she was using Riley to get to know them from the inside. When Victoria showed up to greet Riley, alongside fifty or so newborn vampires, Bella and Jasper had been shocked and betrayed, but had surprised both Victoria and Riley when they both shifted into the minds of trained soldiers, and wiped out every single being in the field except for their traitor friend. As Riley turned to flee, Jasper moved to catch him, but Bella had whimpered, "Please, don't," and he'd let the bugger go. After they'd set a great fire, Jasper carried Bella back to the small cottage they had been living in at the time, and she had cried in his arms for hours. Bella had loved Riley. It was a human sort of love, but Bella hadn't known. Riley made her feel wanted, called her pretty, had pretended to adore her like no one else ever had. Bella had been enthralled by him, and when he left she was broken.

"Why did he leave? Why doesn't anyone love me? Why does everything hurt? What's wrong with me, Jasper,_ what's wrong with me_?" Bella had cried. There had been a look in her eyes that deeply horrified Jasper, a look he had only seen before in photographs, terrible, awful photographs. And all at once he hated Riley with everything in him. A part of him shifted, and he could see that part of Bella had shifted too. They wouldn't so easily trust again, and they wouldn't allow others to go around shattering hearts the way Riley had so artfully done.

They were warriors after that. They tore the vampire world apart, killing the unjust and assuring the world was safe, both for vampires and humans. But they were both a little crazy, a little cracked.

Bella turned to Jasper with that tortured look in her eyes and she quietly whispered, "I know."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bella knew she shouldn't care. She had Edward now, whom she loved more than anything, and she missed him so, _so_ much. But there was still something inside of her that ached when she thought Riley's name. He'd been her first real love, and it had all been a lie. Every kiss, every touch, it was all just some plan to destroy her. Bella was already messed up when she met him, and she knew it. When he told her she was worthless and stalked out of her life, any sanity she had gained in her new life as a vampire dissipated. She was broken again, and this time, she was broken for good. It took her years to build herself back up again, and the only person she trusted with her whole heart to this day was Jasper, her savior, her brother, her friend. She even had a hard time trusting the Cullens, even after she'd lived with them for so many years and her mind had assured her she was safe this time around.

And now Riley was trying to make an appearance again. She was wary, but she was ready. She wasn't going to let him walk away this time. She was going to tear him apart, just like she'd torn her parents apart. She was done with his shit. Next time they met, Riley was in for a surprise.

Rather than think about her old ex, Bella tried to relax herself by checking up on the Cullens. Edward missed her, but he was okay, Alice too. Emmett was good, a little grumpy, but good. Carlisle and Esme were confused, but they wanted the two to come back. Rosalie was- _Rosalie._ _What was she doing?_

"_Goddammit, Rosalie,"_ Bella hissed furiously, launching herself into a sitting position on the bed. Jasper looked up at her in surprise, raising an eyebrow inquisitively.

"She got into my _box_," the brunette snarled. She picked up the lamp on her bedside table and smashed it angrily. She was going to tear Rosalie apart. Rosalie was going to become a newspaper clipping, another face in her chest of horrors. She dropped her shields and sent the vision to Alice, before putting her shields back in place and walking stealthily from the hotel room, Jasper on her heels.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alice sat on the sofa with Edward. The two had been comforting each other since their mates had left, and they had become nearly inseparable again. Alice smiled a little bit as she thought of him. Edward was a good brother. She froze suddenly as a vision flashed across her eyes, and in the next second she had vanished out the door and into the woods, on her way to find Rosalie. She knew Edward would catch up to her quickly, but she had to get there first. As she approached the Whitlock mansion, she flew through the door and into Bella's room, murmuring frantically,

"Rosalie, Bella is _going to kill you_. I don't know why but she is _pissed as hell_, and she's going to tear you apart. Whatever it is you aren't supposed to know, you'd best keep to_ yourself_. If she's so upset that you know whatever secret she's keeping, she's going to be even more disgruntled if you go sharing it. Edward will be here in five seconds. _Take care of this_." In the next moment, Alice was standing on the lawn, waiting for Edward. She didn't have to wait long. He showed up quickly, a concerned look on his face as he asked Alice what was wrong. She smiled tightly and chirped,

"It's nothing. I don't know. I'm going home." Edward watched her as she walked slowly back through the trees.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Edward saw the flash of a vision in Alice's mind, but she disappeared from the house too quickly for him to catch the whole thing. He followed her scent to Bella's house, where he met Alice on the front lawn. She was blocking her thoughts from him, and her face was worried.

"Alice, what's wrong? What did you see?" he asked quickly, and he heard Rosalie's thoughts become alarmed as she slammed a barrier between his mind and her thoughts. Something was going on.

"Alice?" he prompted. She gave a tight smile, blurting,

"It's nothing. I don't know. I'm going home." As soon as she'd said it she took off through the trees again, leaving Edward to confront Rose.

"Rosalie?" he called. He walked into the mansion slowly. Why was Rose here? What was she doing? He heard a shuffling from somewhere upstairs and suddenly, his eldest sister stood in front of him. Her face was pale and she was fast to excuse herself, running after Alice and leaving Edward to ponder the strange antics of his sisters. He decided to question them later and moved to the living room, where he paused briefly to gaze at a picture of his smiling Bella. He missed her so much. Why had she gone? Alice has assured him she would return, but he wasn't so sure. He hoped with his whole heart that she would, but if she didn't he couldn't blame her. Edward knew she could do far better than a sullen vampire such as himself, and he only hoped that wherever she was, she was happy.

He left the house and walked slowly back to his own residence, where he was met by two girls he had hoped never to see again. He watched as Tanya walked into the Cullen mansion, and with a curse, he turned and fled. Maybe he would stay in Vermont for a while. It sounded better than dealing with the nasty twins. As he ran, he picked up on the thoughts of Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie behind him, who all grumbled in frustration at Tanya and Irina's untimely return.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Hey guys! Here's the thirteenth chapter! I'm not sure what to think of this one, but I hope you like it. Your amazing responses make my day each time I post a chapter, and I'd like to thank each and every one of you for taking the time to read my story. You're the absolute best! Thank you, thank you, thank you! I hope your day is bright! Xx.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The kids had all disappeared for the time being, and Carlisle and Esme weren't expecting any guests. Needless to say, they were surprised when their doorbell rang. They walked to open the door, but just as soon as they had opened it, they slammed it shut.

"Carlisle, Esme- wait!" Tanya cried from the other side of the door, "We want to apologize…"

Carlisle swung the door back open and snapped,

"You have five seconds to get off of my property before I tear you to pieces. Your rash behavior will no longer be tolerated here, with or without an apology. Our children were done with you long ago, and we should have been too. _Go._" Tanya and Irina stood with wide eyes. They both recalled that this man before them was a gentle, compassionate being, but they must have been wrong somehow. His eyes were angry and unkind, his face threatening, lips pulled back to bear his sharp teeth. Esme looked much the same, and the Denali sisters were momentarily frozen in fear.

"Carlisle, please, we only want-" Irina began but she was cut off as the oldest Cullen stepped forward and out of the doorway, snarling_, "Get out,"_ before snapping his teeth and advancing on the two blonde girls in his yard. He stalked towards them dangerously, Esme like a cat at his side. Tanya and Irina skittered backwards, faces pale, and turned to flee through the woods, straight into Quileute territory. Carlisle walked stiffly back into the house and straight to the phone. He quickly dialed Sam Uley, alpha to the wolf pack, and when he answered Carlisle murmured darkly,

"There are two vampires coming your way. They're not ours." He hung up the phone with a click, and turned to face Esme, heaving a great sigh. She walked to stand next to him, and he pulled her into a tight embrace, burying his face in her hair.

"Well, damn," his wife muttered, and Carlisle let out a quiet laugh before the two moved to sit on the couch, un-pausing some movie they had watched a thousand times.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bella barely registered that she was moving. She was running, jumping, swimming, running again, and Jasper was tagging along beside her. She knew he was murmuring soft things, trying to calm her down, make her go back. And she would, but after she took care of Rosalie. She was_ furious_, angrier than she'd ever been in her life. Rosalie had been her best friend, her _sister_, and she had _betrayed her._ All at once, Bella saw Edward and Alice. She didn't care. Her eyes were on Rosalie, and in the blink of an eye she had her hand wrapped viciously around Rose's throat, the vampire held up against a cinderblock wall. The brick crumbled where Bella had forced Rosalie into it, and it dust swirled in the air as Bella snarled,

"We left to _protect you_, Rosalie, to _protect you_! And you were supposed to _stay out of my damn house_ to protect _me. _But I'm _done protecting you_, Rosalie Hale; you crossed a line that can't be uncrossed. And you're going to wish you were _dead _when I'm through with you. _Dead!" _Bella laughed to herself, and Jasper moved forward in an attempt to stop her, but she threw his backward with her shield. She tightened her grip around Rosalie's neck before continuing darkly,

"But death would be a _kindness_, Rosalie, and I have none left for you. So, goodbye, _sister._ Enjoy blankness." Bella then proceeded to toss Rosalie to the ground, and as she walked away, she threw a final glance over her shoulder, meeting Edward's eyes. She smiled at him as she watched Rosalie sit up in Emmett's arms and murmur, "Who are _you?"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Edward was chilled by the cruel look he saw in Bella's eyes as she walked away from him for a second time. She had looked so maniacal, so unhinged, so _cruel._ What had happened? What had Rosalie _done? _He looked into her mind and was baffled by what he found. It was blank, filled with nothing except for confusion and a vision of two feral scarlet eyes.

"Who are _you?"_ she asked Emmett, and Edward listened as Emmett's thoughts filled with panic and alarm.

"No. No, no, _no,_ Rosie, what did you _do?" _he asked, panic seizing his body. Bella couldn't have. She _wouldn't_ have. But she did. She'd done it and it was the most terrible thing Emmett could have imagined.

"What the hell is going on here?" Alice snapped, standing close to Edward, uneasy and confused. Emmett looked up at her as though he would cry, and his next words send ice through Edward's entire being.

"Bella. She wiped her mind. She controls knowledge, and she took every ounce of it that Rosalie had." Emmett began to shake with tearless sobs, whispering, "Why, why, why?" as Rosalie sat blankly on the ground, staring up at the three vampires with a puzzled, wary face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rosalie watched as the large vampire in front of her began to sob, and felt compelled to comfort him- she didn't know why. Who was he? Who were his friends? She lifted a hand to the large boy's face and whispered gently, "It's okay. Are you alright? What's wrong?" He tried to smile for her, but it was more of a grimace, and he pulled her close to his chest, shaking with tears he'd never shed as they sat together on the ground. Rose didn't know why she was here in the arms of this big man, but she didn't mind. He made her feel warm somehow, and she wanted that feeling to last for a very, very long time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jasper followed Bella closely as they walked. He tried to be angry with her, to be upset with her for what she had done to Rosalie, but he couldn't do it. He couldn't blame her. He didn't think what Bella had done was right, but as she dropped her shield against his gift, he felt a whirlwind of pain so strong his chest constricted and he bent over with a gasp. He didn't know how she could stand it all- the pain, the fear, the guilt, the sorrow, the loss, the rejection- he could barely breathe under its influence, but Bella walked on quickly, shaking imperceptibly and breathing in short gasps. Jasper moved to her side once more, and pulled her to a stop, turning her to face him.

His sister looked up at him with the torture of her past in her eyes, and Jasper knew she was remembering everything she had repressed for so long, and that she had been deeply hurt by Rosalie's invasion of privacy. Bella sank to the ground, her hands fisted in her hand and looked up at Jasper with glassy eyes.

"Why, Jasper? Why doesn't the hurt stop? Why doesn't it go away? Why did she have to bring it back?" Her voice was small, young, strangled, and afraid. Jasper pulled the quivering girl into his arms and hugged her tight. His heart broke for Bella. He had assumed she'd gotten over this, but then again, maybe it was something you couldn't. His face softened and he murmured,

"I don't know, Bella. I don't know. I can make it go away for now, but it's going to come back. I'm sorry, my sister, that I cannot do more for you. I love you, Bella, you're okay, you're safe."

"I trusted her; she said she wouldn't hurt me, but she did, Jasper, she did, just like everyone else, but then I hurt her too, Jasper, what do I do?" She moved one of her hands to clutch his jacket, and he watched as part of the material tore. He didn't mind, he needed a new one anyways. Jasper hesitated a moment before murmuring,

"You could fix her. Fix her mind, I mean." Bella jerked in his arms, turning to face him with panicked eyes. She shook her head violently as she gazed up at his face.

"I can't," she choked, "If she remembers she'll know, and she _can't know_, Jasper, she _can't." _Jasper was startled by her reaction, but he didn't let it show as he smoothed her hair and whispered reassurance.

"Maybe not her whole mind then. Perhaps her life before we came back, or maybe until just before we left. It doesn't have to be everything. You could erase the trail to our house from her head. It'd be okay."

"No, no, it wouldn't. If she remembers you, she'll remember me, or she'll wonder where you are, and she'll find our house, and know all over again. And she can't remember Edward either, because Edward is mine, and I'm his, and if she knows him she knows me, just the way she'd know you if she knew Alice. She can't know what she knows, Jasper, she can't, she just _can't!" _Bella repeated the words. _She can't, she can't, Jasper, please, she can't. _The older Whitlock closed his eyes, trying to push back the uncomfortable sensation of false tears he felt approaching.

"What does she know, Bella? How much of the box did she see?" Jasper asked. He honestly wasn't sure he wanted to know. Bella continued to look into his eyes, and quietly, she whispered,

"The books. All three. She knows about me, about Riley, saw the fields of fire we set. And the papers, the ones with my parents, and the also the girls. She saw everything except the bracelets I made. She knows everything, Jasper, _everything." _Jasper's body tensed and he let out a shaky breath as he murmured,

"Okay. Okay, I understand. We can't fix it now, we'll have to take care of Riley first. But Bella," he placed a hand under her chin and said gently, "You have to fix her eventually. She's our sister. She loves you Bella. She won't judge you for you past."

Bella nodded reluctantly, and curled back into her brother. She was safe here, in his arms, just as she had always been.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Cullens spent hours, days, years trying to teach Rosalie who she was. They showed her pictures, found a diary, told her stories, but nothing seemed to help. As the years passed, she grew into a new person, and the Cullens had no idea what to do. She was so different, so strange. Rosalie was humble, quiet, and shy. She was easily embarrassed, she was gentle, she was _happy. _Her love for Emmett seemed to remain, and it was stronger than it had ever been. In short, things were great, and the Cullens were baffled. Part of them wanted Bella to come back, to give Rose her memories, her mind, her old personality, but on the other hand, Rose had never been so happy. She'd never smiled so bright, or been so pleasant to Edward, or sun freely throughout the day. The Cullens hadn't realized how burdened Rosalie's past had made her, and this joyful, kind Rosalie was breaking their hearts. She'd been so miserable in comparison, and the family simply didn't know what to make of the situation.

Emmett was especially torn. He missed the old Rosalie but he loved this Rosalie too, _so much._ He loved to see her smiling, loved to dance with her, loved the way her eyes lit up when he walked into the room. He loved the way she carried herself with a shy confidence rather than a bold, threatening attitude. Everything about her was lighter, happier. Emmett hadn't told her how she'd become a vampire, and she had never asked. He knew she wondered sometimes, but he wasn't sure he'd ever tell her. It was the one thing he didn't want her to remember. He waited half-heartedly for the day Bella returned.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Riley stalked angrily down the street, somewhere in what he thought was Barcelona, Spain. He'd been searching for Bella and Jasper for centuries, but they kept _disappearing._ Stupid Bella and her stupid gift. Riley had been trying his entire existence to destroy the two vampires, but honestly, he was beginning to think it wasn't possible; which was why he had to do it _now. _He firmly believed that Bella still loved him. Why else would she flee from a chance to take down the one person who had hurt her the most? Riley chuckled at the thought. He had a perfect plan, it was simple really. He would put on his charming face, waltz back into Bella's life, and apologize. That was that. Once he was back on the inside, he'd take the Whitlocks down himself, something Victoria hadn't seemed able to do. He figured it wouldn't be difficult. He'd shattered Bella once, if he shattered her twice, she'd be too devastated to defend herself, and she wouldn't defend Jasper, who would die trying to protect his precious little sister. Riley laughed. Soon, he thought, their end would come.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Fourteen! I hope you like it! Honestly, I'm really excited for the next chapter. Edward's making a comeback. Thank you all as always for taking the time to read my story! I love you! Xx.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The great wolf prowled through the woods, in search of the two vampires Carlisle had called to warn him of. The pack combed the woods around him, heavy paws hitting the ground stealthily, eyes wide, ears alert. Sam heard all of their thoughts in his mind, and when young Seth spotted them, the entire pack was by his side in a flash. As they surrounded the blondes, Sam gazed at them in curiosity. Their eyes were black in fear, so he was unable to tell if they were vegetarians. He thought back to Carlisle's hissed _"They're not ours,"_ and supposed they couldn't possibly have been. The gentle Cullen wouldn't have alerted the pack to their presence otherwise.

One of the girls, a strawberry blonde, gasped with wide eyes and began to back away from the wolves, only to stop when she realized there were more behind her. In the next second, the wolves were upon her, tearing her to pieces while her sister struggled in the jaws of yet another Quileute. The wolves snarled and growled, killing the girls quickly and starting a fire to burn the two bodies.

Later that night, as Sam held Emily in his arms, he couldn't help but think of the terrified look in the strawberry girl's eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rosalie twirled through the living room, singing softly to herself as she made her way out the back door and into the garden. She collapsed onto her back there, spreading her arms to either side, hair splayed around her like a halo. She liked to come here and to look at the sky, to watch the birds flutter through the trees and the bugs stumble through the air. It relaxed her, helped her to forget what she couldn't remember. It had been a long time since she had sat in Emmett's arms as he cried for her, and she had been living happily ever since. This scared her. She knew this Bella girl she'd heard so much about had meant her to suffer, and it wasn't happening now, so the worst was still to come. Rosalie didn't want to be miserable, didn't want Bella to come back. She knew that when Bella came back, she would make good on her promise, Alice had told her as much. _But how?_ Rosalie wondered, staring up at the clouds. She supposed that, for the moment, it didn't matter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Edward sat at his piano, immersed in a melody he had written long ago. He'd never named it, and he'd never finished it. He'd been trying for years, but he just couldn't seem to get it right. He'd written countless numbers of melodies over the three centuries or so he'd been alive, but none of them had ever stopped him in his tracks as this one had. What was wrong? Why couldn't he finish it? The beginning was a joyful, shimmering sound that rang through the air like angels' voices, and it was perfect, _so perfect_, and _right._ But he couldn't get past the beginning. Nowadays it had a tendency to trail off into a sad, hollow sound, and Edward supposed it was because that was kind of how he felt inside: sad and hollow. He sighed, pushing himself backwards and away from the old instrument, and stood to walk from the room. Esme brushed a hand over his arm as he passed her, and he offered her a small smile in return, walking quickly up the stairs and into his room.

He sat on the floor in front of his large wall of glass, gazing out at the trees where he had once raced gleefully with is other half, his Bella. He missed her so much he almost couldn't bear it. The only thing keeping him from setting himself ablaze was Alice's promise that his love would return. He was growing doubtful though, as it had been so long since he had seen her last, and even still a part of him was filled with wary caution. That last glance over her shoulder had numbed Edward, freezing him in place. Her eyes had been red, he recalled, and filled with malice. But there had been another emotion visible there, if not to the others, then to him: a hurt so deep he wondered how it hadn't destroyed her. Every day he saw that face in his mind, and the memory haunted him. Once or twice he had been tempted to go to her house himself, to find out what had so greatly upset her, but he thought better of it. Bella had been out of her mind with rage, and he didn't want to bring such a temper upon himself, didn't want to damage what he had or didn't have with the fiery brunette.

"I'm sorry," Jasper had whispered as he disappeared with Bella into the trees. Edward remembered the way Bella had used her shield to hurl him backwards and away from Rosalie, and he appreciated his brother's attempts to save his twin. The soldier had looked so torn as he turned his back to them, but he hadn't turned back as his fellow warrior had. In all honesty, Edward didn't know what to think of the situation. He hadn't then and he didn't now.

He sighed as he pulled his knees up against his chest, hugging them to him. He hoped Bella came back soon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jasper and Bella stalked quietly through the woods, on the hunt for any type of game they could find. They'd put it off for too long, and no both of them were ravenous with thirst. They hunted for hours, gorging themselves until they couldn't possible drink any more. When they were done, the two began to make their way towards a small river they had passed on their trek through the forest. As they approached, Jasper threw Bella over his shoulder and tossed her in. She shrieked as she hit the water, surfacing with a powerful kick and grabbing her brother's ankle, pulling him in beside her. The two laughed as they played in the water, ruining their clothes, but not bothering to care. They could always get new ones. Bella splashed Jasper, wetting his honey blonde curls, and he let out a loud laugh, making to splash her back when a voice rang quietly through air.

"Jasper? Bella?" The voice was close, but the speaker was not visible. Bella and Jasper shared a wide eyes glance, and Bella muttered,

"Alice. Dammit, what's she doing in Ireland?" Jasper grabbed her arm and sank to the bottom of the pool of water, dragging Bella with him. The two lay still and quiet as Alice approached the river where the Whitlocks hid. She peered into the water after looking through the woods nearby and finding no sign of the two on land except their scent, but was unable to see past the thick layer of silt the soldiers had kicked up upon hitting the bottom. Jasper motioned for Bella to swim downstream before the dirt settled, and she did so quickly, coming up just out of Alice's sight. Jasper broke the surface beside her, and the two slid quietly from the water and fled through the woods, Bella thickening her shields so they couldn't be traced. She felt bad for avoiding Alice, and she knew Jasper missed her desperately, but they couldn't risk Alice sticking around if she found them. Alice couldn't be there when they killed Riley. He'd use her against them, and they couldn't have _that._

When the two were a safe distance away, Jasper turned to Bella with a look of despair on his face. Alice had been so close, _right there_, and he missed her, _God_, he missed her. He wanted to hold her in his arms, to kiss her, to apologize for leaving again, to promise to stay, to_ mean_ it this time. He didn't know how much longer he could continue to be away from her. Bella beckoned him forward and he sank into her, pressing his face into her neck as she wrapped her arms around him tightly, holding him together so that he wouldn't fall apart. She understood how he felt, she missed Edward too. She wanted this to be over with so that she could go find him again.

At the same time, she never wanted to go back, because when she did, she'd have to restore Rosalie's memory. She'd have to hurt her sister, hurt herself. She dreaded the day with every fiber of her being, but as Jasper began to shake in her arms, she realized she hated this more. It was time to end things, once and for all; time to go home.

She held Jasper until he calmed, and when he pulled away from her, she looked to him with a burning sort of determination. He nodded. He understood. They continued their journey in a new direction. They were going to find Riley.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alice had been so sure she'd heard them, and when she'd caught their scent, she knew she'd been right. But they heard her too, and they'd disappeared, just as they always did. Her eyes pricked. Why did they keep running away? She missed her mate and she missed her friend, her sister. She missed Edward's happy attitude and Rosalie's icy ways. When were they coming back? Alice supposed it was a coincidence that they'd been in Ireland the same weekend she'd decided to take one of her lavish international shopping trips. But maybe not? She didn't know. The small girl sighed as she went to find Rosalie again, bracing herself for her sister's unnatural warmth.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where is he?" Jasper asked. He and Bella were planning Riley's final takedown, too many years late, he thought.

"Spain somewhere," Bella murmured, "But he's convinced himself we're back in the States, so he's headed to Texas. It's going to strom there for the next week or so. The sun won't be a problem. We gonna take him down in familiar territory, Major? We know it better than he does."

Jasper considered her words for a moment. Texas. They had lived there with Riley for a short period of time, but it was long enough that they had been able to establish a routine. He figured Traitor Boy was going to see if they were hiding in plain sight for once, at "home." Jasper nodded once. He wouldn't mind a nice trip to Texas before returning to his Alice.

"What's his plan?"

"Exactly what you think it is." Jasper nodded again.

"We have to make him think he's in control. If he thinks he had the upper hand, he'll loosen up. His confidence will drag him down. What's the best way to make that work?"

Bella thought for a moment. She knew how to make that happen, how to build him up and shatter him, just as he had shattered her. She looked up at Jasper with guarded eyes and murmured,

"He thinks I'm still in love with him. He's absolutely convinced. The best way to do it-" she paused and took a deep breath, "The best way to do it is to play into his delusion. He thinks he's going to waltz back into my life- I'm the key to his plan- and shatter us the way he did before. Except this time he wants to kill us. We both know that'll never happen. The best way to break him is to pretend I'm in love with him- kill me, please- and to take him by surprise when he thinks we're his. Right now, it's the only way."

"Are you up for that?" Jasper asked, face concerned. He wouldn't blame Bella if she weren't. Riley had done a number on her the first time, and she had Edward to think about, too. But he was unsurprised as his sister nodded her head, saying,

"Hell yes, I'm up for it. We've gotta kill this bitch _somehow_." Jasper let out a laugh, and the two began to run to the nearest airport.

The next day, they were in Texas, and the two took deep breaths before beginning their plan and tumbling playfully into the clearing where their enemy awaited. The two stopped their giddy sparring as they were met with the face they had been running from for so long. Jasper's thoughts were proud as he watched his little sister step forward, hand half raised theatrically, and whisper,

"Riley?"


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: I like this, and I really hope you do too. Thanks so much for reading! You're amazing! Xx.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the next second, Jasper was throwing himself at Riley, attacking him in every possible way, just as they had planned, while Bella feebly tried to separate the two. She was screaming and it was perfect. She sounded just as hysterical as she needed to be to make Riley fall for their ruse.

"Jasper, Jasper _no!_ Jasper, _stop_, please_, please, Jasper, stop!" _

When she finally separated the two, her face was ashen, and it looked as though her eyes were brimming with tears. Jasper stood back with an angry growl as he moved to stand next to his sister again. His frame was stiff, his expression filled with fury, but Bella beside him wore a wary, heartbroken face, layered with just the right amount of false hope to make Enemy Number One step forward to address her.

"Bella," Riley whispered, "Bella, I've missed you." Bella blanched expertly at the words, jerking back into Jasper, face twisting with pain.

"No," she murmured, "No, no, no, this isn't real, you're not real." Riley put on a mask of discomfort and regret at her words, watching as the brunette shook her head and closed her eyes, seemingly to convince herself this wasn't happening.

"But I am, Bells. I'm real, I'm right here. I should never have left. Victoria had me- brainwashed, for lack of a better word. I'm sorry, Bella, and to you too, Jasper. I hope you can find it in your hearts to forgive me. To take me back." His words sounded sincere, but his emotions were not. Jasper almost went for him right then, but he knew they needed to catch Riley off guard, or one of them would die in the process of killing him. That couldn't happen.

The old soldier watched as Bella walked carefully toward Riley and lifted a hand to his face. She searched his eyes for a moment, before flinging her arms around his neck and beginning to sob into his shoulder.

"Of course, Riley, of course we'll take you back! I've missed you so _much_, I-"Riley cut her off, lifting her chin to say,

"I love you." Anger flared through Bella's body. She couldn't wait for this boy to be dead. She wrapped her arms around Riley's waist and turned to face Jasper. Her soft expression fell for a moment, and Jasper knew just how displeased his sister was with the situation.

"Jasper?" Her voice was small, a plea for Jasper to welcome Riley back with open arms, just as she was feigning. Jasper stood his ground, eyes hard as he stared Riley down.

"Why should we forgive you?" he hissed, and he felt irritation flare within the other male, though his face was soft.

"Because I'm sorry, I am. Leading Victoria to you was the worst mistake I ever made, but she was so convincing and I just-" Riley's voice broke off as he choked on his words. He was trying to be as "convincing" as Victoria had been, but it wasn't working, he wasn't fooling anyone. He, of course, didn't know that. Riley believed the shock of his presence would cause Jasper and Bella to ignore their powers, but they weren't shocked and they weren't ignoring anything.

Jasper opened his mouth to tell Riley he was full of it when Bella stepped forward. Her eyes were swirling with an agony Jasper knew she didn't feel, and also a sort of fake happiness at Riley's company.

"Jasper, please. Please, just this once, let the past be the past." At her words Jasper sighed in resignation, shoulders falling as he seemingly accepted that this monster would be traveling with them once again.

"Fine," he snapped, "But don't be such a screw up this time." He disappeared into the trees and stepped out on the other side of the clearing, behind Riley, whoh was daft enough to believe Jasper had left him alone with his sister.

"I've been looking for you for a very long time Miss Swan," the traitorous fiend said with care.

"I thought you didn't love me anymore. Why bother finding me?" This was it. The moment Jasper and Bella had been waiting for.

"I meant it, my Bella. I love you." Riley pulled Bella's face to his and kissed her softly. As he did, Jasper came up silently behind him, quickly snapping Riley's neck, and tearing it from his body. But it wasn't fast enough, for though Riley was dead, Edward had come to stand at the woods' edge just as Riley had leaned to kiss Bella, and had taken off just as soon. Bella saw him from the corner of her eyes, and as Riley's lifeless body fell to the ground, Bella looked up at Jasper in desperation before turning to chase after him, calling his name as he drew farther away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Edward didn't know what had happened, but he and Emmett had been hunting, and he'd suddenly heard Bella's voice. He couldn't believe it! Was it really his Bella? He raced through the greenery surrounding him, and ran faster still when he heard Jasper's voice too. He couldn't make out what they were saying, but he didn't care, Bella was _so close_, she was _here!_

Edward stepped from the trees to see Bella standing with her arms wrapped tight around the neck of another, who confessed his love and leaned to kiss her. That was all he needed to see. He rushed backward, away, he couldn't believe it, she wasn't his. The mind reader's world crashed around him as he fled, and he heard Bella screaming after him. He ignored it. She didn't love him, not really, not if she was…with _him._

"Edward, _wait!" _He heard Bella cry, but he was already gone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Damn_ it, Jasper thought as he saw Edward backing away from the clearing. No, no, no, no, _no_. _Not now. _What was he _doing here?_ The blonde snapped Riley's neck quickly and moved hastily to set a fire. He met Bella's hysterical gaze for a split second before she spun and bolted after him. He made sure that every part of Riley disappeared before taking off into the woods to find Bella. He caught up to her quickly- he was faster than his brothers gave him credit for- and the two hurriedly twisted across the landscape, trying desperately to catch up to Edward.

"Where's he going?" Jasper asked, eyes wide in concern for both of his relatives.

"Home," Bella replied, "He's going home. What the hell _happened? How did he find us?_ How did _Alice_ find us?"

Neither vampire knew. As he and Bella ran toward the Cullen house, he felt his sister begin to sink into a familiar type of despair. He ran faster. He'd be damned if he let Edward abandon his sister, just the way Riley had so many years before.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Edward!" Bella called frantically as she and Jasper burst into the Cullens' yard. She could hear him. He was upstairs, about to step from his window to dart back into the woods. She wasn't having that.

Before he could move another inch, Bella slammed a shield around him, thick, strong, and physical. He wasn't going anywhere. She breezed through the house and up into his room, where she moved to stand in front him.

"It wasn't what you think it was," she said calmly, face an emotionless mask. Edward tried to move, to leave, but she had him trapped. He was upset, he was confused, and he was _angry._ His face was harsh as he said,

"I'm so _sure,_ Isabella. He loved you for no reason, kissed you for no reason. You kissed him back, and this is all some huge misunderstanding-"

"It _is,"_ Bella hissed, "And if you could _stop being absurd_ for a couple of seconds, I could _explain to you_ what was going on." Bella watched Edward's face carefully, it was unfriendly, unwelcoming. It was breaking her heart.

"There's nothing to explain. Carlisle was right about you, from the start. He thought you were untrustworthy and unkind. Rosalie too! And Emmett! They all thought there was something off about you. And they _warned_ me, and _I ignored them_. I shouldn't have. If you really loved me you wouldn't have left, wouldn't have kissed him, wouldn't be lying to me now. Liars are worthless, Bella. Rosalie was right."

All at once, Bella was angry too. How_ dare_ he? Edward didn't know _anything._ Her eyes went red, and Edward began to feel fear bubbling within him as he stared miserably at the mysterious girl in front of him.

"Shit," he heard Jasper mumble from downstairs, and in the next second, Edward was flying through the air, through the wall of glass he had stared from so many since Bella had left. And now she had shattered it, and it fell around him as he hit the ground, flat on his back. Bella pinned him there, snarling viciously.

"_You don't know me_, Edward Cullen, not like you _think_ you do. And if you're going to call me worthless, then you're absolutely _no better_ than any of the other bastards who were so cruel to me in my past life. They called me the same thing, Edward, _all the time._ And I don't need that. I don't need _you." _

And then she was gone. She vanished, and Edward didn't know where to, but right then, he didn't care. Jasper flew from the house, muttering,

"Motherfucker, Edward, of course you would. Why couldn't you just _give her a chance?" _He flew after Bella, Alice close on his heels. The fairy-like vampire paused for a moment as she passed Edward, but did not try to help him. Instead, she vanished too, leaving Edward to lay on the hard ground, surrounded by the broken glass he felt Bella had driven into his heart.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alice and Jasper ran as quickly as they could.

"Is she okay?" Alice asked in concern, "Jasper, what's going on?" Jasper's reply was rushed and near frantic.

"No. She's not okay, not at all. It was all a misunderstanding, Alice, like she said, a huge misunderstanding. Edward was upset, she could deal with that, but then he said-" he took a deep, shuddering breath and shook his head. He looked to his mate with a pained face and choked,

"Alice, she'll just have to show you. I can't say it. But we need to find her now." Alice thought Jasper would cry. His eyes were so filled with tears it seemed impossible that they wouldn't fall. She and Jasper ran quickly to the Whitlock mansion, which had stood empty for so long. It was strange to be here again, but Alice didn't think on it as Jasper tore through the house and up to Bella's room. Hesitantly, his mate followed. Jasper's face was the first thing she saw when she entered the room, and it scared her. His face was pained, worried, twisted into the kind of hysterical fear no one ever wanted to see. And then Alice saw why.

Bella sat on her bed, face pale, eyes glassy, knees pulled up against her chest.

"Bella? Bella, _please_," Jasper murmured, shaking her shoulder lightly. She wouldn't respond. Why should she? Everyone she'd ever trusted had betrayed her somehow. What was stopping Jasper, or Alice? The two tried for hours to get her to respond, but she just sat silently, and still as stone, until Jasper and Alice gave up for the night and moved downstairs into the lounge room.

Jasper sat on the couch there and put his head in his hands, his fingers locked tightly in his hair. When he looked up at Alice, the tears were back, and his expression was so distraught that Alice wanted to cry too. She moved to his side, and he leaned into her, shaking with sobs as his sister sat upstairs, unresponsive, broken again. This time, Jasper wasn't sure it was something he could fix.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Days passed, and then weeks, and still Bella sat up in her room. She sat in the same position, wouldn't move, still refused to speak. Jasper was wearing himself down, beating himself up for being seemingly helpless in the situation. Alice thought he might go insane. Finally, Alice forced him to go out for the night, to go hunting. She'd take care of Bella while he was gone. He was hesitant to go, but eventually he was persuaded, and with a heavy heart, he bid Alice farewell for the night, after going upstairs to promise his little sister he'd be back soon.

Jasper had been away for only an hour when she heard it, the quiet sounds of a blanket shifting under someone's weight. Bella had changed positions, just slightly, having moved backward to rest against the headboard. Alice walked quietly up to her room, and took a seat beside the sad girl on the bed, leaning back against the headboard just as she did, stretching her legs out in front of her. They sat together, quietly for a while, until finally Alice murmured,

"Bella? I know- I know you're not okay right now but…are you going to be?" Bella didn't know. She didn't think so. But then she felt she was never right about anything anymore, so maybe eventually she'd be okay. But for now she wasn't, not at all. Bella surprised both herself and Alice by choking,

"I don't know. I don't think so, Alice."

Alice was shocked for a moment, and then filled with joy that Bella was finally doing something. Alice took in Bella's fragile appearance. Would she speak to Alice again, or was it a one-time thing? Alice prayed it wasn't the latter of the two.

"What's wrong, Bella? What happened?" Alice should have prepared herself, should have known the answer would be all sorts of awful and overwhelming, but she hadn't really thought Bella would respond again. Bella simply couldn't hold it in anymore, and her mind spilled into Alice's. Alice saw her past, Jasper, Riley, the Cullens, Riley again, Edward, Jasper, herself. She saw Bella crying, people screaming at her, degrading her, abusing her, saw Jasper saving her, and Riley breaking her heart. She watched as Bella fell in love with Edward, felt the pain of having to leave him, saw the heartbreak Jasper endured whenhe was away from his Alice. She felt Rosalie's betrayal, Bella's fear, watched Jasper and Bella kill Riley, heard Edward's harsh words to her resounding in the voices of so many from her past.

Alice gasped sharply. Her chest constricted. She thought she would die. She'd never experienced a pain so deep, so deadly. Her eyes pricked and she tried to calm herself by breathing evenly. Bella turned her head to look into Alice's eyes.

"Riley was so nice to me back then. I'd never really known kindness and Jasper- he was the best brother but I was never interested in him romantically. He wasn't interested in me either. Riley though- he was kind, he told me I was pretty, built me up in a different way than Jasper had. I thought he loved me- he said he did- but then Victoria came and it was all over. Jasper was so upset. Riley was his best friend. And I was upset too. He was just one more person who wanted to hurt me and that wad hard. It took Jasper a long time to help me fix my confidence, my sense of self-worth. I saw him, that day at the mall, I saw him, and Jasper and I left. We never wanted to kill Riley. He'd been so close to the both of us that it hurt just to think about. But then you almost found us in the woods, and still we don't know how. We hid in the river, swam upstream, ran away. Riley was tracking us and we didn't want him tracking you too. But Jasper broke down, he was hysterical, he hadn't seen you in years, and he missed you so much, Alice, so much. You were so close, but he couldn't go to you, and he couldn't stand it. That's when we decided staying away from you all hurt more than killing Riley ever would."

Alice shook as Bella told the tale. Her voice was a strangled whisper, and her expression had turned into one of the worst kind of pain. Bella took a shaky breath and continued on, and Alice listened with a sad heart and an understanding mind.

"He thought I was still in love with him, that the reason we hadn't found him yet was because I didn't want to, didn't want him to die, to break my heart again. So we went with it, caught him off guard. We met him in Texas, in a small clearing. I pretended to take him back, and I let him kiss me. That was the distraction. While he kissed me, Jasper snapped his neck. But Edward didn't see it, he only saw the kiss. I tried to fix it, Alice but he wouldn't listen, and then he broke me- Riley broke me, of course, just one last time. He ruined everything. And then Edward- he said- and Alice, I can't do it, I can't take it anymore. It's too much hurt. The only mind I can't erase is my own."

Alice wrapped her arms around Bella, comforting her as best she could.

"I'm sorry, Bella," she sighed, "I'm sorry so many people have hurt you. This will fix itself somehow, I promise." Bella looked to her brother's mate with hopeful eyes.

"Do you think it will, Alice?" she rasped, and Alice murmured quietly,

"I know it." Bella smiled a bit and shifted to rest against Alice's side. Alice was a good sister, she decided, just as Jasper was the best brother. They talked quietly a while longer, and Bella explained what she had done to Rosalie (though she kept quiet about the Denali girls), and Alice soothed her when she again started to cry. She didn't blame Bella for what she'd done to Rosalie, and though she didn't think it was the proper way to handle things, she saw that Bella knew no other way how. She assured Bella that Rose was happy, and Bella's breath hitched for a second.

"But she won't be," the broken girl whispered, and Alice felt confusion flash over her face. Bella shook her head, having talked herself out, and the two girls sat silently once more.

A few hours later, when Jasper came home and walked through Bella's door, Alice stood and moved to the door. She watched intense relief flow over Jasper as he began to talk quietly with his sister. She studied them for a moment and realized these two needed each other. They kept each other sane, and balanced. She felt a strong wave of affection for the both of them, and Jasper glanced up at her with a smiled smile before returning his undivided attention to Bella.

Alice slipped out the front door and made her way to the Cullen house. She was going to find Edward.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: This is the longest chapter yet! Hope ya like it. You're all the best! Xx.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Jasper walked into the house and found Bella curled up against Alice, he felt so strongly relieved he almost fainted. Alice smiled and got up to kiss him before walking from the room so that he could take her place. In a flash he was on the bed with Bella, pulling her into his lap and hugging her tight. He was so happy and so very grateful to his mate for whatever she had done to bring Bella back around.

He held Bella close to him for a long time, and she didn't mind. It felt nice to feel loved, to feel like somebody wanted her around for once. After a while Jasper admitted quietly,

"You scared me, darlin'. I wasn't sure you'd come out of it and you know I'd never get by without you." She smiled gently at her brother.

"I'm sorry, Jasper. It wasn't my intention. I just- needed to think. And to vent apparently." She paused a moment, resting her head on Jasper's chest.

"I like Alice a lot," she murmured, "I know we lived with them for half a century, but I don't think I've ever told you how much I love her. She's a good person, Major. She's perfect for you."

Jasper's heart filled with warmth at the words. He thought so too. Alice was an angel.

"I'm glad you like her," he sighed, "Some part of me always worried you wouldn't."

"Alice told me she thinks Edward and I will work things out, but- I'm not so sure." Bella looked down into her lap and Jasper squeezed her briefly before loosening his hold again.

"Why don't you see for yourself, Bella? Ask away."

"I couldn't. If I got a negative answer I don't know what I'd do. Go crazy probably. Sink into myself and never come back. I can't do it, Major. It would kill me."

Her brother's heart ached for Bella. When Alice got back, he was going to have a word with this brother of his.

"How do you feel?" Jasper asked, as Bella had put up a shield against his power. He hadn't been able to sense her emotions for the past few weeks and it was unsettling him. Bella looked to him with a cautious face and asked,

"You're sure you want to know?" Jasper nodded his head, visibly bracing himself for whatever Bella threw his way. He was still unprepared. Bella dropped the shield and it was like an explosion. Her emotions were so strong Jasper jerked back into the headboard, body stiff, chest tight. He felt like he was suffocating, drowning, being torn apart from the inside. She was in so much pain, felt so much hurt, and regret. She was guilty, she was scared, and above everything else, she was horribly disappointed.

Bella put her shield back up, and Jasper gasped.

"Oh, God, Bella, I'm so sorry," he rasped, breathing quickly. Bella looked to him with sad eyes.

"I thought he was different, Jasper. But he's just like the rest. Why does it have to be that way?"

"I don't know, Minor," Jasper whispered affectionately, "But no matter how this thing with Edward ends, I'll always be around. I promise. I love you, Bella. I'll stick by you. We're two parts of a team, and we always have been. Alice will just have to leave with us next time."

Bella smiled, just a little, and murmured,

"I think I might like that, Major. I love you too."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alice was on a war path. She stormed into her home and through the door to the guest bedroom, where Edward was staying until his wall was done being replaced. She wasted no time with small talk or friendly greetings. She was too angry.

"Edward Cullen, just what the _hell_ do you _think you are doing?_ You can't keep sulking like this! You're the one in the wrong here. Now you can go _fix this mess_ or you can _live miserably_ for the rest of your existence. _That's_ up to _you._ You _shattered_ that poor girl, Edward, shattered her like she shattered your window."

Edward looked at Alice in surprise. She was furious, he could tell, but why was she lying to him? Why would she side with Bella? Why would she say those things?

"_I'm_ in the wrong?" he snapped, "How am_ I_ in the wrong here? Bella destroyed Rosalie's head, she was with some other guy the whole time, _she kicked down part of our house!_ How could you possibly say I'm in the wrong?"

Alice's eyes darkened. They went black, and her face hardened.

"I have _seen it_, Edward, in my own mind. She unleashed her life into my head, and you are only making all that misery _worse._ I know she showed you the night she died, Edward. That isn't even the half of it. She's not okay! And _she hasn't been_, not now, _not ever_. She puts up a good front, but she is _all _self-preservation and survival. Jasper is too, I get it, I understand. But she _trusted_ you and you did _all the wrong things._ She regrets what she's done to Rose but she's never, _ever_ wronged you. Not _once."_

"Alice, _I saw her!_ She was-"

"_I know what you saw, brother_," Alice looked vicious, truly like a vampire, as she lost all patience with the foolish creature in front of her, and her words came out a feral snarl. "But _you_ don't. So pull your head out of your ass, _Cullen._ Bella doesn't deserve this. And truthfully, I'm starting to think you don't deserve her. _She's too good for you_, you worthless git."

Edward's face twisted in upset and confusion at her words, and Alice threw a last,

"Oh, I'm _sorry,_ did that _hurt your feelings_, Edward? I can't _imagine_ how that feels! But Isabella can." She then breezed down the stairs and out the door, Carlisle and Esme rising to follow closely behind.

Edward sat quietly in the guest room. Was Alice right? She'd never lied to him before. Suddenly Edward didn't know what to do.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Is it really that bad, Alice?" Esme asked quietly once they were a safe distance from the large mansion. The small pixie sighed and sank to ground, resting her back against a large tree.

"It's the worst, Mom. She didn't talk, didn't even _move_ for almost three and a half weeks. And then when she did, it was _terrible. _She's been through _so much_, and she's filled with so much _hurt_ and _betrayal._ Jasper's the only one who she really trusts. She trusted Edward, but then he had to go snap at her, and now she's absolutely destroyed inside of herself. She wasn't cheating on Edward, and it's a long story that I don't have the will to explain, but she meant it when she said it was all a misunderstanding. She was _protecting us_, Jasper too. They've only ever tried to protect us, and now Edward's gone mad and Bella's turned to stone. Poor Jazz is _distraught_. We don't know what to do. The only way to fix this is to restore their trust in each other, which Edward might be able to do, once he stops being so stubborn, but I'm not so sure about Bella. This may have been the last straw for her. This might be the end."

Carlisle's eyes became alarmed, and he questioned, "The end? You mean-"

"The thought was there, when she showed me her mind. It's always been there, but she's had Jasper to hold her together. Jazz might not be enough this time around."

Esme's face fell as her daughter spoke, and she stepped towards Alice, pulling her into a hug.

"Is there anything we can do?" she whispered. Alice shook her head and met her mother's eyes.

"No, Esme. This is up to Edward."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bella was better, but barely so. She would speak when spoken to, but she would not leave her room. She hadn't hunted since her argument with Edward, and Jasper had decided to go find her some sort of nourishment. Before he made his way into the forest though, he needed to have a word with the source of the issue. It had been a few days since Alice had gone to him, and Jasper knew Edward was expecting him to show up sooner or later.

Approaching the Cullen home, Jasper greeted his parents at the door, and nodded in acknowledgment to Rosalie and Emmett as he passed by them to walk up the stairs. He didn't knock before entering Edward's room, simply stepped in, closing the door behind him and leaning against it, arms folded.

Edward looked up from where he sat next to his newly replaced glass wall, meeting Jasper's eyes, but not speaking. They stared each other down for a while, both boys expressionless. Eventually, Edward broke the silence, muttering,

"Here to yell at me like Alice?" Jasper didn't say anything. He just leaned against the wall. All at once Edward was overcome by euphoria and love so strong he felt like he was floating. It was a warm feeling, it was fantastic, and he looked to Jasper in confusion. What was he doing?

"That's what she felt when we decided to end our game of chase with Riley, the vampire you saw in the clearing. She was so excited to come home, Edward, to come back to you." Edward watched the blonde with wary eyes. He stood stone faced, eyes dark, posture angry. He was frightening, and Edward knew he was not speaking with his brother, but with one of the two most powerful vampires the world had ever known; someone dangerous and unpredictable, someone who wasn't on his side.

And suddenly it was like someone had dropped a bomb within him. He gasped as Jasper slammed him with pain, fear, rejection, guilt, and betrayal so strong that he could barely move. Edward's eyes pricked and Jasper intensified the sensation, allowing Edward to feel exactly as Bella had felt.

"Make it stop, Jasper, please," Edward begged, his voice a strangled whimper.

"_I can't_, Edward. I can't make it stop this time around. The only one who can is you." And then Jasper was gone, leaving Edward quivering on the floor with his hands tangled deep in his hair. His soldier brother may have disappeared, but the storm of emotion he'd brought with him lingered behind.

"Oh, God," Edward choked, "What have I done?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The whole house felt it. Each and every vampire felt the tsunami of Bella's feelings, and they were all frozen by its strength. They hadn't known it was even possible to feel that awful, that _broken._

"Edward Cullen," Esme hissed, "You're going to _fix this_, and you're going to do it _now_. This isn't an _option_. Now _get out_, and don't you _dare_ come home until you've made this right. _Go."_

Edward remained in his room upstairs, and when Esme realized he wasn't coming down, she sent Emmett up to fetch him. As the large brute forced his brother into the living room and towards the door, Carlisle muttered,

"I don't know what happened, Edward, or what she did or what you've done, but I know Bella tried to explain something to you that last day she was here. And I know you tore her down instead of listening to what she had to say. If she is suffering _that much_, then she truly loves you, no matter what she's done. You can't just throw that away. Go make things better, Edward. Do the right thing. I believe in you."

Edward didn't respond, just walked slowly out the door and into the woods. Maybe Carlisle and Esme were right. Maybe Jasper and Alice were too. Maybe Bella hadn't turned her back on him, but he had turned his back to _her._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alice saw the decision as soon as Edward made it. She froze momentarily as the vision flashed through her mind, and Bella curiously looked into herself to find what Alice had seen. When the vision was over, Bella turned to face Alice with a panicked look in her eyes, as she knew Alice intended to leave.

"Please don't go," she said, "I can shield you, he won't know you're here. He'll think you're out with Jasper. Please, Alice, please stay. I can't do it by myself, he'll leave and I'll die, please, Alice, please, _stay." _The small girl bit her lip, unsure what to say. After a moment's hesitation, she nodded her agreement and murmured,

"Okay. I'll be in Jasper's room, just on the other side of the wall. He'll be here in two minutes. You can do this, Bella, I know you can. Edward isn't Riley. It'll be okay." Bella nodded, and Alice walked slowly from the room, glancing over her shoulder and giving Bella a reassuring smile before she turned the corner and entered Jasper's room. She walked to sit on Jasper's bed, just behind where Bella was sitting, and thunked back against it so that Bella would know she was right there. Bella smiled just a little as she wrapped her shield around her sister. Alice was the best.

She then leaned forward, elbows on her knees, and placed a hand on either side of her head, looking down at her bedspread. Could she do this? She didn't know. She shuddered, taking in a few shaky breaths, and when she looked back up, Edward was at her door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Edward walked quietly up the stairs, making his way to Bella's room. He stopped when he reached the door way, completely unprepared for what he saw. Bella sat with her head down, and when she looked up Edward saw that her eyes were wild and filled with pain. Her breathing was shallow and unsteady, and when she viewed Edward, it hitched and she froze. Her hair was a mess, she hadn't changed since the last time Edward had seen her, and it appeared as though she hadn't hunted in years. She was too pale, too fragile, and Edward had done this. He felt terrible. How could he have been so dense? What had he done to his beautiful angel?

He stepped forward slowly, moving to stand at the end of her bed, and Bella's hands fell to her sides. She didn't speak, and made no other movements until Edward moved to sit beside her. In a flash she was across the room, standing in the corner, looking at Edward with an unreadable expression. What had he done, what had he _done?_

"Bella-" he began, but she shook her head violently.

"Give me a moment, please," she whispered, doing her best to calm her erratic breathing. She looked down at the floor as she did so, and Edward could see she was shaking. When she looked up her eyes were desperate, desperate for Edward to listen, to understand.

"We were killing him. What you saw- we killed him, Edward. Riley- he used ti travel with us, used to love me. At least, he said he did but- no. No, this isn't going to work. Just-"

She flooded Edward's mind. He saw Bella with Riley, long ago, happy in love, and then fractured. He saw Riley betray her, saw him betray Jasper, saw that they had been avoiding him for many, many years. Saw Riley's plan to end their lives, and the coinciding plan Jasper and Bella had created to end him first. And he saw himself turning, fleeing, running away. Felt Bella's hear sink as she chased after him and he turned her away. She was sorry and he knew it, but really, she had no need to be. This was his fault, entirely.

"You see?" Bella said in a voice that was very small, "It really was a big misunderstanding, just like I told you, but you didn't believe me. Didn't even give me a chance. But no one ever gives me a chance, so I shouldn't have expected you would. I'm sorry, Edward. I understand if you don't want to forgive me."

Having finished her speech, she slid down the wall and onto the floor, gazing at Edward with guarded eyes. He moved forward to walk to her, but she stiffened as he did so, and he leaned back against the bed.

"No, Bella. There's nothing to forgive. I understand now. I'm sorry. Alice and Jasper were right. I should have let you explain, and I shouldn't have said the things I did. I can see I've broken your trust, my Bella, and I will spend the rest of my existence trying to gain it back." He sighed as he thought on her words before murmuring gently, "You were right in your expectations. It's what mates are supposed to do. I'm sorry, my love. I didn't mean to cause you so much strife. I was caught off guard. I hadn't seen you in so long, and then there you were with Riley, and I jumped to conclusions when I shouldn't have. And I should have come to see you sooner, to sort this out. I'm sorry it took Alice, Jasper, and Esme to make me do so. I love you, Isabella Whitlock. That will never change, no matter what you do."

As he spoke, Bella ceased her quivering, though she was still guarded. Could she really trust Edward? She didn't know.

"Okay," she finally stuttered, and she didn't flinch away this time when Edward moved to sit next to her. He wrapped his arms tight around her and buried his face in her hair.

"I missed you so much," he admitted, "I felt like I was going to die."

"Me too," Bella said, still quiet and unsure, "I wanted to come home, but we couldn't let Riley get to you. He wanted to cause us as much pain as he could, and if he'd know about you and Alice, you'd have been as good as dead. We couldn't let that happen. So we left."

Edward nodded, holding her just a little closer.

"But you came back. For Rosalie. You made her forget." Bella blanched at the mention of his sister. She didn't want to think about it. She regretted taking her memories so, so much.

"Rosalie found something I had never intended to share. Something personal and horrifying and it scared me. Jasper and Riley were the only people I ever trusted enough to tell, and Riley abandoned me later on. I thought Rose would too, and then the rest would follow. So I panicked. I'm not right inside, Edward. I'm not okay and I never have been. Jasper has made me stronger, patched some wounds I never thought would heal, but some cuts are just too deep, some never go away. What Rosalie knew I never wanted anyone to know. And I was hurt, that she had invaded my privacy, had so casually gone through it all. I wanted to hurt her, and she isn't hurt yet, but she will be, and that is one of my greatest regrets."

"You didn't think it was too much?" Bella stood and moved to her closet. Carefully, she pulled down her box, and opened its lid. She ran her hand across the edge and removed the three photo albums and the two stacks of paper that Rosalie had discovered. She removed them gently, and passed them to Edward, holding on to only the oldest book, the most awful book of the three.

"No, not then. She knew too much. I was afraid that if she remembered you, or Jasper, or Alice, then she would remember me, would remember what she had seen. And I didn't want that. It was irrational, but I wasn't thinking well. I was scared. She found a bad thing, Edward. It's something I wish I could forget, but I've tried, and I can't erase my own mind."

Edward flipped first through the photo albums, viewing Bella with Jasper, and then Riley. He saw the armies Bella and Jasper had torn apart, saw the half-destroyed Volturi guard. And he saw how happy she looked with Edward, how complete the family was with her and Jasper around. He didn't think any of it was too terrible, and then he moved on to the papers. He looked through them viewing the pictures, reading her obituary, and countless others.

"I killed all of those people except for myself. Every single one of them. Every obituary you see is a death I caused, and each crime scene is one of my doing. The girls though, are people I saved. You know I have a tendency to kill a criminal once in a while, and the obituaries and missing person reports attached to the photos are those of their attackers." Bella was informative, but her voice was still soft, still cautious. She wasn't sure Edward wouldn't tear out of the house when he opened the last book.

Finally, handing Edward the weathered photo album she murmured,

"This book is my secret. It's awful, Edward, in the worst possible way. This is the reason all of those obituaries exist, the reason I kill people, and the reason I'm here. When Rosalie found it, I was hurt and I was terrified, and I'm terrified now. You can leave me if you want to, when you're done looking through it. Riley did. I wouldn't blame you. I wouldn't want me either." She sounded so fragile, so insecure, so unlike the fiery girl who had stormed into their home and pinned Emmett to the floor. Edward didn't know what to say, how to respond. And so he opened the book.

It brought tears to his eyes. Pages and pages of pictures, each filled with images of his angel in heart wrenching situations, weeping, crying, in pain. It was much worse than he could ever have imagined. When she had snapped at Rosalie that first day, he knew her past was not pleasant, and she had shared with him the night she died, but this was worse, so, _so much worse_. And then he read the message Bella's mother had written, and he nearly tore the book apart. His poor Bella, his angel, his life.

He looked up at her with watery eyes, but she was wringing her hands in her lap, and she wouldn't meet his gaze.

"There's one more thing," Bella said, "In my box. But it isn't bad." She began by slipping off the bracelet around her wrist, and holding it out for Edward to see. It looked just like the one he wore around his own wrist, the one Bella had made for him in their meadow. But this one was made from fabric, and it was bloodstained. Bella could see the question in his eyes.

"This bracelet is woven from the clothes I was wearing the night I was killed. It reminds me of the help Jasper provided, and the new life he bestowed upon me. I have many of these, and Jasper wears on himself. "She slid the box toward Edward so he could peer into it. "They're like memories. Each one os from an event in my life that was important to me, or that made an impact. I made one for Alice just before we left, actually."

In the room beside her, Alice smiled. Bella explained each bracelet to her mate, who listened carefully. It took his mind off of what he had seen, and it helped to calm Bella too. She became less tense as she spoke, and as Edward made no move to leave, Bella felt an intense wave of relief. When she was finished, she excused herself to change, discreetly slipping a bracelet up her sleeve. Edward promised he would be there when she got back, and she believed him, things would be okay.

She walked slowly from her bedroom, and quietly opened the door to Jasper's. She moved to the end of the bed, and leaned onto it, sliding the bracelet onto her sister's arm. She placed a hand on Alice's face and murmured, "Thank you," before removing the horrible memories of her life that she knew had been haunting Alice for the last few days. The small fairy closed her eyes in relief as she did so, and when she opened them she smiled happily. Bella had disappeared back into her room with Edward, and she could hear them talking . Edward was reassuring her that he would never leave her, and that no matter what the books held, he would love her always. Alice knew it was true. She rose gracefully from Jasper's bed and walked silently from the room. Bella didn't need her now. Edward was there to hold her together.

She ran through the woods to find Jasper, and when she did, he smiled toward her. He knew Alice wouldn't be here if Bella weren't back home with Edward, and he was relieved that they were working things out. He knew that she'd become her feisty self again, and he was eager to have his sister back to normal.

Something on Alice's wrist caught his eye and he his grin widened.

"She gave you the bracelet!" He noted, and Alice nodded.

"What does it say?" He asked. There was a nearly invisible word woven into the pink bracelet, and Alice's heart filled with warmth as she read the word "Lieutenant."

Jasper laughed as he read it, and held out his own bracelet for his mate to read. She giggled happily upon seeing the word "Major" and Jasper murmured,

"Welcome to the club."


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Hey, everyone! I'm sorry it took me so long to get this up. School is about to begin again and I've had a few things to do. It might be a couple days before the next chapter, but I promise to update as soon as I can! Thanks as always for taking the time to read my story and for all of your amazing responses! I hope you have a lovely day! Xx.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Edward spent a few days at the Whitlock home with Bella. He took her hunting for the first time in too long, and they slowly worked through the kinks in their relationship. Things were getting better, but Edward could see it was going to be difficult to regain his mate's trust in him.

Bella had been quiet around him, and he could tell she thought out every word she spoke to him. Her eyes were cautious, guarded, closed to him, and he was frustrated, but he understood. Still, it pulled at him to see her eyes light up and her heart open to Alice and Jasper. He could see she trusted them with her whole heart, and he was jealous. She had trusted him that way once upon a time, and he hoped with everything in him that she would trust him again someday.

On this particular day, Bella and Jasper had decided to make an official reappearance at the Cullen home, and Bella had expressed her intentions to fix Rosalie. Edward's feelings were mixed in that regard. Did he want the old Rosalie back? He wasn't sure.

Bella smiled tentatively and moved to take his hand, looking into his eyes with uncertainty. He flinched inwardly at her expression and smiled down at her in reassurance, leaning down to kiss her chastely. Moments later, he was running through the forest with Alice, Bella, and Jasper, toward his house. He was surprised to find that Jasper and Bella were faster than himself, and Jasper shot him a smug glance as the four entered the Cullen driveway. In a flash, Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, and Rosalie were standing outside the door, making their way hurriedly toward their returned family members. Esme moved to throw her arms around Bella, and she was surprised, but pleasantly so. Returning the hug, Bella smiled, and the older woman murmured,

"My daughter, we have missed you! Oh, I'm so pleased you're back, and you're safe and you're okay! We thought maybe you and Jasper were gone for good this time. We love you both so much!"

Bella was shocked. This woman thought of her as a daughter. How should she respond? She could never call her "mother," the term was too gruesome to her. Instead of saying so, she simply said, "I love you too," before moving to greet Carlisle, who pulled her into a similar embrace. She then greeted Emmett quietly, and moved to stand before Rosalie. Her face grew solemn and her eyes filled with regret as she whispered, "My sister, I am sorry, both for what I have done and for what I am about to do."

Edward watched as she placed a hand on either side of Rose's face, and suddenly the blonde gasped in agony, and jerked away from Bella. Before anyone could move, Rosalie disappeared, and Emmett looked to Bella with confused eyes before tearing after her.

Bella looked to the ground, hunching her shoulders, and took a deep, unsteady breath.

"I'm sorry," she choked, and abruptly she was gone. She was still there, still present, but the shield around her was so strong, so thick, that she could no longer be seen. Only Jasper saw her sink to the ground, and she allowed him to slowly step into her force field, and he wrapped his arms around her as they sat together.

Alice gestured toward the house, and reluctantly, the four remaining vampires moved inside.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rosalie remembered. She remembered everything. Royce, Carlisle, Edward, Esme, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Bella. She remembered Jasper and Bella had left, remembered Bella's chest of secrets, remembered forgetting, and worst of all, she remembered _happiness._

She felt like she'd been shot as all of her old pain and misery flooded back into her mind. _"__You're going to wish you were__dead__when I'm through with you.__Dead!" Bella had hissed, and Rosalie knew it was true. Because now she did. She wanted to disappear, to fall into nothingness, into oblivion. She didn't want to remember, she wanted to forget again, to be happy, to be free from herself. _

_She fell to the ground with wide, despairing eyes, ignoring Emmett, who sank down beside her and pulled her into his lap, murmuring soft words of comfort. She dismissed his presence. She didn't care, not then. _

_Rosalie sat frozen in agony as memories of joy lost and violence found washed through her. She didn't move for days._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emmett was overwhelmed with dread as he sat with his wife. Bella had hurt Rose in the same way Rose had hurt her, and now Rosalie was near catatonic. She sat like a statue for nearly a week, and when she finally turned to face Emmett, her eyes were haunted and sad.

What had Rosalie done that had caused Bella to do this? Emmett didn't know. He was unaware he had spoken his silent question allowed until Rosalie choked,

"Something I shouldn't have. Please, Emmett, don't blame her. I would have done the same thing." She took in a shaky, uneven breath, and quietly rose from her place on the ground.

Slowly she and Emmett walked back to their home, hand in hand, and Rosalie braced herself. She was wary to see Bella again. She had apologized, but was she really sorry? Deep inside of herself, Rosalie knew she was, but the rest of her was so scattered that she feared Bella would hate her, would wrap her hand around the young blonde's throat and truly end her this time. Maybe she already had.

While Rosalie's mind was whole again, her memories had turned her into an empty shell of herself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bella sat in the kitchen with Edward, his hand resting on her thigh as they spoke casually with Carlisle and Esme. Alice and Jasper were upstairs sorting through their old things, remembering all of the adventures they'd shared.

When Rosalie and Emmett walked through the front door, Bella flinched. Rosalie's face was hollow, and Emmett looked more frightened that his wife had regained her memory than he had when she had lost it.

"I'm sorry," Bella whispered again, and Emmett looked at her with an unreadable expression as they passed by the kitchen and slipped up the stairs.

Edward gave Bella's leg a reassuring squeeze, and his parents looked on, their minds muddled. They didn't know how to handle the situation, and it was obvious that no one else did either.

Bella was uncomfortable being there. She had just destroyed Rosalie from the inside out, and possibly Emmett too. She felt like a traitor to the family, and she shied away from the attention Esme and Carlisle were giving her. After a few hours, she finally excused herself, walking from the house and returning to the clearing where she and Jasper had first been united with the Cullens. She needed to relax, to breathe, to let herself go a little, and she intended to do it in the best way she knew.

Moving to the middle of the clearing, Bella examined her surroundings once more, before using her shield to tear a tree from the ground and fling it high into the air above her head. She leapt up with it, and began to take her frustrations and worries out on the tree. It splintered and fell into small wooden shards at her feet, and she threw another tree up into the air. She didn't know how long she went at it, but when she was done, the clearing was noticeably bigger.

There was a rather tall pile of wood pieces in the center of the open space, and she quickly pulled the lighter she always carried from her pocket, setting it alight and sitting to watch the flames. The stack burned overnight and she stayed with it until the very last ember dimmed into ash. She felt calmer now, and she knew she could face whatever lay in wait at the Cullen mansion, and she knew she'd have Jasper, Alice, and Edward on her side.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Carlisle watched through the trees as Bella attacked the forest. Her motions were simple and easy, but he saw the strength and precision with which they were done. As he watched her throw tree after tree into the air, he realized once more that this girl was different, dangerous.

Bella moved as Jasper had the few times Carlisle had seen him in battle. The thought chilled him, as he knew that she was acting only casually as she destroyed the greenery around her. He hoped never to see her in the role of the soldier she was, and thought that with Jasper at her side, the two must have been unstoppable.

Honestly, Carlisle was intimidated by the two vampires, and having them under his roof made him a bit wary. Back in the day, Jasper had been the weak link- or so he had thought- and his past as a Major in combat had meant little to the eldest of the coven. But now Carlisle saw Jasper for what he was: a strong man with a strong power, a strong will, and a strong sister. He regretted the way he had acted in the past, and knew how frustrated Jasper must have been. He was grateful to Bella for giving him the type of family he needed while he had been away.

Sometimes the old doctor thought it would be best to simply rid the family of the Whitlocks' presence. They were dangerous after all, they had all seen it. But he loved the two, as he always had, as his own children. They made his wife happy, and also his other children. And himself too. The time they had spent away from the Cullens had been hard for everyone, and Carlisle knew he could never make Jasper and Bella leave. It would hurt too much, for all of them.

As he watched Bella gazing into her fire, he knew she and Jasper made his family complete. Silently, he blew his daughter a kiss before turning and running back toward the mansion he called home.

If he had glanced back over his shoulder, he would have seen Bella lift her hand to catch it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, Edward, things are cool with you and Bella now?" Jasper asked. Edward nodded once, raising an eyebrow at his brother. Jasper knew that. Why would he ask?

"Alright then. I can finally do this." The blonde walked forward and landed a square punch to Edward's jaw. The mind reader's head snapped to the side, and he staggered back in surprise. Before he was able to steel himself, Jasper sent him flying across the yard where they had been sitting for the past few hours. Edward gasped as the air was knocked from his chest, and he saw Alice standing off to the side, arms crossed, smirking in amusement. Edward was scared. Was Jasper going to kill him? He knew that wasn't logical- Jasper would never do anything to hurt Bella- but the thought flashed through his mind anyway. His brother was acting so quickly, Edward didn't have the time to even begin to fight back, and he was unsurprised that he and Bella had ravaged the vampire world. They were both deadly.

Jasper stalked forward and flipped Edward onto his stomach, placing a foot in the center of his back and pulling up on his arms- not hard enough to remove them, but definitely enough to tear them a little. The empath squatted, still pulling at Edward's arms, and moved his lips close to his brother's ear.

"You are never to harm Bella in any manner ever again. _There will be no next time._ And if there is, I will kill you. _She_ is where my allegiances lie, and _no one_ hurts my Minor and gets away with it. Understand, _Eddie?"_ His voice was dark, and threatening, that of a soldier rather than a relative. Edward gasped in agreement and Jasper released him and moved to walk inside. Alice giggled and followed after him, giving Edward an "accidental' kick to the side as she passed him by.

Edward was having a hard time processing what had just happened, as it had all occurred in less than a minute, but the message had been received loud and clear.

As he sucked in a deep breath of air, he bit his cheek, trying to ignore the pain in his arms as they began to mend themselves. He lay on the ground for a long time after that, and he figured he might avoid Jasper for the next day or two.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been several weeks since Bella had restored Rosalie's thoughts, and the blonde was still more miserable than she had ever been. She grew colder every day. Rosalie thought she would explode if the agony within her continued, and she listened ine day as Emmett pleaded with Bella to erase her mind again.

"Bella, please," he begged quietly from downstairs, "Please, erase it, let her be happy again. She's in so much pain and I don't know what to do. _What should I do?"_

Bella's breath had hitched as he spoke. She still deeply regretted what she had done to her sister, and she wished she could help, but she refused to erase Rosalie's mind again- at least, without her permission.

"Emmett, I _can't._ I can't do that to her, not again. Not if she doesn't want me to. I'm sorry, _so sorry._ I should never have done it in the first place." Her voice broke as she spoke to Emmett and their conversation continued in circles for too long afterward.

_Not if she doesn't want me to._ So, Bella would do it, if Rosalie asked. But did Rosalie really want that? Did she want to forget herself again? She didn't know. Maybe Bella could be a little more specific in what she erased this time around- that is, if Rosalie decided to go through with it.

Memories of Rosalie's old life mingled with the horrors of Bella's own past in her mind, and combined with the happiness Rose remembered having experienced while Jasper and Bella had been gone, it was simply too much for her to handle.

But she also remembered the confusion of finding herself after having lost herself to Bella's power in the first place. It had been hard, on everyone. She wasn't sure she could put the family through that again.

Rose was unaware that Bella had been monitoring her thoughts, her feelings, and her desires. She knew Rosalie wanted Bella to help her, but she also knew Rose didn't quite know how to ask. The brunette had searched for the thoughts that bothered her sister the most, and she knew exactly which pieces of knowledge Rose wanted removed. Bella could do it, and she would, just as soon as Rosalie was sure that the blank spots were what she wanted.

A few days later, Bella knew she had done precisely that, and she made her way up to Rosalie's room, knocking gently before entering, and meeting Rosalie's eyes.

"Please, Bella. Take it away, please, Bella, _please."_ Her sister nodded, running a hand through the girl's blonde hair as she whispered,

"I'm sorry I did this to you, Rose. I hope you can forgive me someday."

She then closed her eyes and reached into Rosalie's mind, extracting her secrets and Rosalie's memories of her human life, and her fiancé, Royce. She placed in their wake the knowledge that Rosalie had become a vampire, but she didn't need to know why, and that Bella's past had not been particularly pleasant, but she had no details in its regard; she didn't need them.

Rosalie felt her tension ease away, and when Bella opened her eyes, Rosalie whispered,

"Thank you, sister. I forgive you."

Rosalie didn't know why, but as Bella turned to leave the room, she murmured quietly,

"I forgive you too."


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Hey, guys, I'm back! Sorry this has taken so long. I had more to do than I realized. Hopefully, I'll be able to update regularly again. I'm so sorry for the wait. Thank you all for your patience and your kind words and responses. You're truly the best! Have a wonderful day! Xx.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Every aspect of the first day of school that year had been unpleasant. Bella's fellow students had gawked at her and Jasper, and then more so when they realized Edward Cullen had his unattainable arm around her waist, and that Jasper was apparently dragging small Alice along by the hand.

"You're_ kidding _me! Is Carlisle just like, _adopting _significant others for them? Ugh, who cares, they're all freaks anyways," a snide blonde had whispered to one of her friends. _Who cares,_ she had said. But everyone cared. And then everyone had been afraid, because watching Bella and Jasper stalk down the hallway together between classes was intimidating. Not that the other Cullens weren't, but Jasper and Bella had a strange air about them, strengthened by their unsmiling, irritated faces.

Rumors flew. Bella heard that she and Edward had been forced into an arranged marriage, that Jasper and Alice weren't really dating, that it was simply an act, that Bella and Jasper were secretly together (which was the worst one, Bella thought, as they were posing as siblings), and all sorts of other things. It seemed it would never end.

When the final bell of the day rang, the Cullens flew from the building as quickly as they possibly could.

"Good, Lord," Alice muttered, "The rumors have never been so ridiculous. Or annoying!"

"No kidding," Bella murmured in response. Waving goodbye to the rest of the Cullen Clan she melted into the passenger seat of Edward's car, and the two took off on their own for a day of much needed time alone.

After a few minutes of driving in a comfortable silence, they pulled into a dense section of woods and quickly leapt from the vehicle, making their way to the clearing where they had first come to know each other.

Having reached their destination, Bella wrapped an arm around Edward's waist and threw herself backwards and onto the ground, pulling him down with her. He landed beside her with a laugh and turned to look at her as she murmured,

"Goodness, what a day!"

Edward laughed quietly and murmured his agreement. It had been a long day for the whole family. Edward's mind had been filled with crude remarks about himself and his loved ones, and he quickly tired of the noise. By the day's end, he'd wanted to throttle more than a few of the students at Forks High, particularly a certain blonde by the name of Lauren Mallory ,and her friend, Jessica, both of whom seemed to have it out for Bella. They'd started most of the rumors Edward had heard throughout the day, and he thought increasingly little of them. He didn't even want to begin to recall the thoughts in the heads of his fellow male students. They had all taken a keen eye to Bella, and Edward simply wasn't willing to put up with that. Bella was _his._

"Lauren and Jessica. They've gotta _go_," the brunette muttered, and Edward barked another laugh.

"I can't say I disagree. Eric Yorkie, he has to go too, and Tyler Crowley. Maybe Mike."

"Mike!" Bella cried, "Don't talk to me about Mike! It's only the first day and he's already planning the way he's going to propose! The _first day_, Edward! What kind of mess _is_ this?!"

She turned to him, face frustrated as she murmured,

"And the girls in that school are crazy, Edward, crazy about _you_. I don't like it."

Edward smiled as he sat up, pulling Bella into his lap and running a hand through her hair.

"You don't have to worry about them, love. You're it for me, my one and only." He leaned down and gently placed a kiss to her neck, letting out a sigh.

"I can't say I'm having an easier time with the boys. They all _want_ you. You've even caught the attention of a few teachers who are trying their hardest not to find you enthralling. They aren't faring very well. You're amazing."

"Thank you, Edward. I know I shouldn't worry but- I do." Bella paused a moment before turning to face him and crying,

"Teachers, even?_ Really_? In all my years I've never once come across that problem. Forks is the most twisted place I've ever been."

Edward agreed, and the conversation moved on to other things. They were glad to have each other back. Bella was trying to open up again and Edward was doing his best to redeem himself, to hear every word this brilliant girl had to say.

Sitting there, staring down at her face as she rested in his lap, Edward couldn't imagine life without her. He'd had the ring for the longest time, and he figured now was a better time than any to go ahead and use it.

When their speaking lulled and their talk drew to an end, Edward felt for the small velvet box in his pocket. As Bella stood to leave, she turned to face the trees, and when she turned back to face her boyfriend, he was kneeling, holding out to her the ring he'd once thought she would never see.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jasper was in Alice's living room, and the pair was twirling about in a light hearted dance, speaking casually of their outrageous day. Jasper couldn't believe the rumors, and he knew Bella was simply livid. He was particularly irked by the suggestion that he was secretly dating the younger soldier, and he knew she was just as bothered by the implication as he. Humans were spiteful creatures, he decided, and continued to spin through the house with his wife in his arms.

When he heard Edward walk through the front door, he kissed Alice goodbye, and made his way outside. Bella was waiting for him at home, and he wouldn't keep her waiting- she had a fiery temper that he wasn't willing to face.

He moved easily through the woods, and when he arrived home, Bella was leaning against a door frame in their lounge, smiling happily at him as he entered the house.

Jasper raised an eyebrow. Something was up.

Silently, Bella thrust her left hand forward, and Jasper caught sight of the ring that rested there. It was simple and elegant, with a golden band and a ruby in the center, surrounded by two small stones of topaz, all three gems the same color as Bella's lovely eyes.

"You're serious?" Jasper asked, a smile growing on his face.

"Totally," Bella stated, and all at once she was in Jasper's arms, and they were spinning, dancing as he and Alice had danced, and he was congratulating his young sister and glowing with warmth. Bella deserved this, deserved Edward, deserved happiness.

The two laughed joyfully as Jasper fired questions at her. He was excited! His little sister, she was going to be married!

They danced on for hours until Bella pulled him to a halt and, with an anticipating smile, murmured,

"Major Jasper Whitlock, will you give me away?"

Happiness flared within Jasper anew and he said in response,

"Well, of course, Minor, I'd be honored!" And the dancing resumed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been simple, to the point, Edward had asked,

"Isabella, will you marry me?"

And Bella's eyes had glittered, and her face turned slack, and she'd put her hand to her face and murmured, "No."

How could she possibly? She was broken, impulsive, all wrong for him. She still had doubts, was having trouble with trust, how could she _marry_ him? She stated her worries and Edward stood his ground.

"I wasn't asking only you, Bella. I was asking your mind." And then her head was flooded with images of white dresses and tuxedos and Edward smiling at the end of an aisle and she saw herself walking towards him and then many years later they renewed their vows, married again. She saw they would be happy, saw things would be okay, _fantastic. _And while Bella herself whispered no, her mind took control and quietly she whispered,

"Yes." And as Edward slid the ring onto her finger she felt joy flow through her, because Edward really wanted this, wanted _her._ And she did too. So she'd said it again,

"_Yes_, Edward, of _course_, I love you, I'll marry you, _yes!"_ Edward's eyes had shone brighter than any star Bella had ever seen, and his smile was radiant like the sun as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her, softly, slowly.

Bella was so happy she thought she'd explode, and she giggled and bounced as she stood before Edward, finally blurting, "Tag, you're it!" and taking off towards her home.

The two ran through the forest together, giddy with their new status of "engaged." When they reached Bella's large mansion, Edward had caught his love by the wrist, spinning her into his arms. She smiled up at him as he leaned in to kiss her once more, and when they pulled apart, she murmured,

"You have to go back. Esme will be frantic by now, and Carlisle too. I'll see you tomorrow! Send Jasper home!" With a peck on the lips she had disappeared through her door, and her last whispered "I love you" carried into his ears on the wind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Needless to say, the next day at school was even _more_ alarming, because Edward and Bella weren't only dating, they were _engaged! _The student body was mortified. How could Bella have swept Edward off of his feet just over the summer? Carlisle was _actually_ going to let them get _married?_ It wasn't fair! They hadn't even had a chance at these two, and here they were, showing up _engaged._

The talk was easier to deal with that day, despite the increase in ridiculousness, as Bella and Edward simply smirked triumphantly in whichever direction their names were called.

At one point, Lauren made to approach Bella, full of hostility, and the brunette simply glanced at her and murmured, "Oops," before all thoughts of the plan and their recent engagement were gone, removed from the blonde's daft mind. She would deal with Lauren another day. As for today, she, Alice, and Rosalie were excitedly talking their way through wedding plans, and Bella knew that nothing could bring her down.

Edward felt the same way as he watched his fiancée speak animatedly with his sisters.

He was pulled from his staring as Jasper bumped his side and murmured,

"You'd best take good care of her, Edward. I'm not unwilling to kill you if you don't." His words were serious, but they were accompanied by a gentle smile, and Emmett muttered,

"I can't say I don't second that. She makes Rosie happy. You'd better keep her around."

While the Cullen children sat at school and basked in the warmth of Edward and Bella's engagement, Carlisle and Esme sat at home, nursing their worries, and trying to convince themselves that this was okay, that it would work out for the best.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Carlisle, everything is going to be fine! Just be happy for them! My goodness, all Bella has ever done is loved that boy. Stop acting like this is going to be a disaster!" Esme was agitated. Carlisle hadn't stopped pacing since he'd returned home that morning and heard the news. He was happy, at first, and then doubt started to creep in.

"Bella is unstable. I love her, I do, but is she ready for this? Is Edward ready for this? I don't want them going into this unprepared and-"

"I've heard quite enough of this talk, Carlisle. Bella is not unstable, and she is _not unprepared_. You know just as well as I do that she and Edward have been waiting for this all their lives, and damn it, you are _not _going to ruin this for them. Bella _completes_ this family, completes _Edward_, and you should _understand_ that. It's time to let Edward go."

"Esme-" Carlisle began, but was cut off as a voice from the hallway snapped,

"Is _right._ Esme is right."

Both Carlisle and Esme were surprised to see Emmett leaning against the door frame to their bedroom, Jasper at his side. Emmett continued speaking,

"They love each other, and stable or not, that's all that should matter to you. They're happy together. Who are you to question that?" Jasper nodded in agreement, arms folded, face hard.

"Honestly, I'm a little put off that you still don't trust her, trust _me_, really. Don't deny it, Carlisle, you're not fooling either of us." Carlisle looked briefly to the ground, shamed to have this revelation out in the open. Jasper didn't stop, he continued saying, "Bella's had a rough life, and all she's ever wanted is to be loved. Edward gives her that. And she gives the same to Edward. Here, see for yourself."

Love and affection exploded in the room, and Carlisle staggered at the intensity. Esme sat glaring angrily at Carlisle. Emmett and Jasper couldn't blame her; they were just as irritated as she was.

"Leave them alone," Emmett rasped, "You don't have to agree with their choices, but you can respect them. Don't rain in their parade just because it's taking a different path than yours."

Jasper snarled angrily in his father's direction before the two boys disappeared, and Carlisle sank onto the bed beside Esme, reaching over to pull her to him. But Esme was angry, and she wasn't having that, and so she stood and stalked from the room, off to pull the kids from school for a celebratory hunting trip. Maybe Carlisle was upset, but she was ecstatic for her children, and she'd be damned if her own husband ruined this for Edward and Bella.


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: We're almost at twenty chapters and I can't believe it. Thanks so much to all of you for raking the time out of your lives to read my story. I love each and every one of you. Thank you, thank you, thank you! I hope your day is bright! Xx.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Carlisle didn't know why he couldn't accept the news- maybe he didn't want to lose Edward, maybe it was something else, he just didn't know. He knew Esme was right, and in the few days she and the kids were away on their hunting trip, he tried to change his opinion on the subject. He failed. At the end of the two days, he was only more firm in his theory that this marriage would be all wrong.

Bella was unbalanced, and she'd left without a second thought when Riley had come around. She hadn't even said goodbye. Did she really love Edward? Carlisle didn't think so. But then there had been the waves of love and affection Jasper had thrown forward, and prior to it the explosive despair Bella had felt while she and Edward had been apart. How could he explain that away? He thought he couldn't, for a while, and then he brought Jasper into the picture and the task was made easy.

They were acting, Carlisle thought, acting together to tear the family apart. Jasper had been projecting emotions Bella didn't feel, trying to trick him somehow, but _why?_

He couldn't understand why Jasper, his son, would want to harm the family. But then he already had, hadn't he? He'd left, twice, one time returning with a strange girl who had thrown his coven upside down, stolen his son's heart and later his daughter's mind. Why had it taken him so long to realize they were dismantling his family one step at a time? They were pitting the Cullens against each other, forming sides. They were going to whisk Edward away, maybe Alice, or even Esme, who seemed completely enthralled by the two.

He had to do something. Rising from his office chair, he walked down the stairs and out the front door. He had to put a stop to this.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The majority of the Cullens were sitting in a small circle by the river out back of Jasper and Bella's grand house. They weren't really up to anything at this point in their trip, they were simply relaxing and enjoying the company of their family. While the family chattered, Alice's face took on a dreamy quality and her eyes glazed over as a vision flew over her gaze. Immediately, Jasper's full attention was on his mate, and as he watched her, Bella turned to follow his stare, and looked into her mind to see the vision for herself, forcing the image into Jasper's head as it flowed through hers.

In an instant, Jasper and Bella were taking off through the woods, on their way to intercept the vampire coming their way.

"What's going on?" Rosalie asked gently, startled by the sudden absence of her siblings.

"I'm not sure, but I think- I don't know. Carlisle was there, but I couldn't see why."

Emmett's face turned hard and Esme's followed, though the two quickly composed themselves and put on masks of confusion and inquiry.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure they'll be back soon. Maybe they'd just like to have a word with Carlisle. They won't be long." The words were Esme's, and were accepted quickly. As the family resumed their cheery small talk, Carlisle faced his demons a few miles away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jasper and Bella didn't take long. They found Carlisle walking hurriedly through a dense section of the woods, and Jasper had him pinned against a tree almost immediately, Bella at his side. Each had a hand over his neck, holding him in place, as Jasper hissed,

"The only one tearing this family apart is _you._ Go _home,_ Carlisle. This isn't your decision and you aren't going to change anyone's mind. You're only going to make things worse than you seem to think they already are."

Carlisle was stunned. Their faces were hard, and angry, and he saw in their eyes a type of hurt he had never wanted to cause any of his children, even the ones he least trusted. The two wanted desperately for this man to take them under his wing, but it seemed he wouldn't do so, and they decided to stop trying. He saw their expressions change as they resigned themselves, and he wished for a moment that he had never left the house.

"You don't see us as a part of your family, or your coven. We aren't _Cullens_ to you. _We get it_. But we don't live for your approval. If I want to marry Edward, I'm _sure as hell going to marry Edward._ I don't care if it hurts your feelings, or your _poor_ little heart. I'm going to make myself happy for once! But _really_, Carlisle, if you can't be happy for me, at _least _be happy for Edward. He has so much _admiration _for you. I'd hate to see it disappear," Bella spat. Simultaneously, the Whitlocks flexed their hands around Carlisle's throat. He choked a little and gasped,

"But- you can't-" Bella drew her hand back, Jasper's traveling with it, and shook him back into the tree.

"I _can._ And I will. You lead a coven, Doctor Cullen, and maybe a hospital, but you don't lead me, and you don't lead Edward. Our lives are ours to live. Get used to it, _Dad." _Bella's last words were a sneer, and as she and Jasper released the older vampire and turned back toward the clearing where their family awaited, they shot scathing looks over their shoulders, eyes dark and lips drawn back over their teeth. Carlisle watched them vanish as he lay gasping on the ground. He couldn't help but feel he'd made an enemy of the two soldiers, and as he recalled the harsh features of their faces, he couldn't help but regret having done so.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two returned to the clearing with false smiles on their faces and quickly settled down next to their mates. Jasper pulled Alice into his lap, wrapping his arms tight around her and letting out a deep sigh into her hair.

"Is everything okay, Jazz?" Alice whispered, twisting to look up at him. He hesitated a moment, letting out another deep breath before murmuring,

"Yeah, darlin', everything's fine."

But it wasn't. Carlisle's lack of acceptance hurt Jasper, who had once been close with the older man, and had been considered his son. They'd gotten along well many years ago, and Jasper didn't know what was different now. Maybe Carlisle was growing colder as he aged, losing compassion. But Jasper didn't really think so. His once father loved his hospital job, loved helping people, and he did his best to spread kindness wherever he could. Jasper and Bella were the only exception, and the soldier was having a hard time accepting that such an important figure in his life no longer respected or even _wanted_ him.

He knew it wasn't because he had left- Edward had left many times and come home to Carlisle's open arms, and Emmett and Rosalie had too. So what was different about Jasper and Bella that made them so hard to accept? Jasper didn't know.

Looking over at his younger sister, Jasper saw she was sitting close to Edward, her head resting in her hands. Her face was contemplative, and her eyes were slightly sullen, and Jasper knew this was hard for her too. She had been unwanted for as long as she could remember, and it hurt to have Carlisle reject her. Every girl needed a father. He watched as a familiar glimmer appeared in her eyes, and he shuffled away from Alice and toward the girl he had traveled with for so long. He pulled her into his arms in a comforting embrace as she tucked her face into his side and began to shake with tremors.

The surrounding vampires quieted at the scene, and when Bella stood and walked into her home, Edward looked to Jasper in alarm, moving to follow his fiancée.

"Don't." Jasper shook his head. "Just don't."

Edward sank back to the ground with a worried glance up at the house, and listened as his love's soft cries carried down through the air.

"What happened? Where did you go?" Rosalie asked Jasper, and in response, he merely looked to Esme, muttering,

"Why don't you ask Carlisle? I'm sure he could fill you in. I wouldn't want to tell you myself- I'm not a Cullen after all. Doctor Cullen might be offended."

As he rose to follow Bella into the house, the rest of the Cullens turned to Esme in confusion, upset looks on their faces.

"Not a Cullen? What is he talking about, of course he's-"

Esme looked into her lap, running a hand through her auburn curls.

"Not to Carlisle," she murmured sadly, "Not anymore."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Edward, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, and Esme returned home, they found Carlisle in the living room, sitting tensely on the couch, back straight, eyes clouded. Esme was the first to address him with a quiet,

"Get out."

Carlisle looked up at his wife in surprise.

"What?" he asked, shocked at Esme's crude tone and angry stance.

"I said _get out. _I will not have you running around terrorizing my children with your cruel words and misgivings. So leave, Carlisle, and don't come back until you've decided to behave yourself _respectably,_ like the doctor and father you are _supposed to be._ Now _go."_

"You can't kick me out, I created this coven, created _you!" _

"You may have created it, but _I won't have you ending it. _Come home when you're prepared to act sensibly, like the man I fell in love with. I don't know what's happened to you, Carlisle. You just aren't the same."

"Esme-"

"_Out."_

With disbelief in his eyes, Carlisle rose from the couch, walking slowly toward the door. He couldn't believe this was happening. His own wife was kicking him out! Out of a coven_ he_ created! Because of Jasper and Bella. But _why? _

As he passed by his wife, she reached out to snap the Cullen Crest from his wrist, breaking his armband.

"Not a Cullen," she sneered, "They're closer to Cullens than you are, Carlisle."

As soon as he was out the door, he began to run. He ran until he ran out of forest to run through. Finally, stopping somewhere Carlisle could only imagine was Canada, the doctor sank to the ground, placing his head in his hands. What had become of him? Where had he gone wrong?

In a matter of seconds his entire life had disappeared, disowned him, thrown him away. Maybe his family was right to have done so. Looking back, Carlisle thought that in Esme's situation, he'd have thrown himself out too.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Esme-" Rosalie began, but Esme turned and walked up the stairs, unwilling to face anymore turmoil.

"What the _hell_ just happened?" Alice hissed, "Why'd she kick Carlisle out?" Edward and Rose were unable to answer her, and all three were surprised when Emmett spoke,  
"Because she needed to."

The other vampires turned to look at Emmett incredulously.

"What do you know that we don't? What's going on?" Edward asked, voice filled with concern.

Emmett paused. He didn't want to have this conversation. Damn it, where had Esme gone? Finally, with a sigh, he turned to look each of his siblings in the eye before muttering,

"Carlisle hates them. Jasper and Bella."

"What? How could he? They're family, our siblings, our other halves, he can't possibly!" Alice gasped, but Emmett quickly dismissed her argument with a wave of his hand.

"He thinks they're trying to tear the family apart from the inside. He was doing his best not to let the thought rule his mind, but when he heard Edward and Bella were engaged he went a little insane, I guess."

"What do you mean by that? How do you _know_ this?" Edward questioned. He didn't want to believe it.

"He thinks Bella is bad for you, Edward, unstable, unkind, untrustworthy. He always has. He's not a fan of Jasper either. Jasper is stronger now, more confident, more _threatening. _Together, the Whitlocks are Carlisle's nightmare. We all know he's got a fair amount of power in his hands. The Volturi fear him and his name is renowned all over the world. He's a force to be reckoned with. But Bella and Jasper are too. They're faster, stronger, and they're unpredictable. They kill easily and often, and they have no regrets for doing so. And to Carlisle, that's terrifying. Those two are everything that Carlisle has tried not to be. They're _warriors. _They fight, end lives for a living. Carlisle saves them. Having them here, knowing how powerful they are and how easily they could take over the whole coven, even the world, it's driving him mad. He's constantly paranoid. There's something about them he can't figure out and it makes him uneasy. We've all seen it. The way Bella's eyes flash red when she's angry, how Jasper's expressions are raw and fierce, the way they're always ready for a fight. Everything they do and say is thought out carefully. They're in sync and it freaks Carlisle out. So he disowned them, a long time ago. Stopped calling Jasper family, stopped trying to make Bella feel welcome. But he doesn't_ know_ them. And that's where his mistake lies."

"He's right," Bella stated from the front door, entering the living room with Jasper behind her. She fell onto the couch where Carlisle had been sitting moments ago, clasping her hands and leaning forward on her elbows as she addressed the Cullens, Jasper standing with his arms folded behind her.

"Emmett is right. Carlisle doesn't know us, didn't _try_ to know us. If he had, he'd understand that all we want is a family. It's all either of us have ever wanted. We don't want to run your coven, goodness, we're too busy running the_ rest_ of the world for that. We never meant to drive him away."

"It's been hard, his rejection. He's the father I've always wanted and that Bella's never had. But he doesn't want us around, and we can't blame him. Not many people do," Jasper added, looking down at the floor, "We're sorry for doing this to your family. It wasn't our intention."

"We'll be going now, I guess," Bella murmured, "I think we may have overstayed our welcome. We're sorry, to all of you. We love you. Goodbye." As Jasper and Bella began to move toward the door again, Edward and Alice darted to block their way.

"_Oh_, no," Alice muttered, "None of this is your fault. You're Cullens whether Carlisle believes it or not. We want you around. You're staying. And if you go, we're going with you. We love you guys. This will work out somehow. It always does, I promise."

"You're sure you want us here? We've done quite a bit of damage," Bella whispered. Edward pulled her tightly into his arms.

"More than anything else, we want you to stay. We've already lost Carlisle. We can't lose you too."

"Really? You really want us?"

"Yes," Esme stated firmly from the top of the staircase, "And if you walk out that door, we will only drag you back in. You haven't damaged anything. The two of you are the best thing to have happened to this family in a long time. If Carlisle was unable to see that, it's his own fault. Now sit back down in the living room. We've got a wedding to plan."

The Whitlocks nodded uncertainly, but both were fit to burst with happiness. Carlisle may have been gone, but these people loved them. Five out of six wasn't bad. As the family sat in the living room and talked casually, Carlisle sat in the woods far to the north, contemplating his new life, and the tasks to be done.


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: Hi, everyone. I cannot apologize enough for taking so long with this. It's looking like I may only be able to update on weekends from here on out, unfortunately, but I'm definitely not giving up on the story. You've all been amazing and I cannot ever thank you properly for taking the time to read and so graciously respond to my writing. I love all of you! Xx.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Carlisle never came back.

Shortly after he resumed his exile, he heard a twig crack in the woods close by. And then another. And another followed. Carlisle stopped where he stood, freezing to take in his surroundings. He could smell them. Vampires, at least six of them. Maybe the family had come to recall him? Alas, it was not to be so. Carlisle's heart sank as Aro, the Volturi's main man, stepped from the woods with several unfamiliar members of the Guard. From the look on his old frenemy's face, Carlisle would not be going home. He felt dread sink through his skin, straight to the bone, as Aro stepped forward, clapping his hands together before he cheered,

"Carlisle! What a surprise! It's been too long my friend!" Squaring his shoulders and taking on a stoic mask, the blonde replied pleasantly,

"I hardly think this is a surprise, brother. However, it is good to see you. Is there a way I may assist you?"

Aro's lips curved into a smirk that was both amused and cruel and at the same time. As he continued to stare at the doctor, he outstretched a hand, and waited patiently for Carlisle to take it.

Briefly, Carlisle was worried. If he found out about Bella and Jasper, Aro was sure to go after the family, but as he took Aro's hand, he felt faintly Bella's barrier shielding his thoughts of the Whitlocks from Aro's gift. Thank goodness for that girl. If Aro noticed the wall around certain segments of his mind, he didn't show it. Instead, he withdrew his hand and muttered,

"It seems you're in a bit of a pickle, your wife having thrown you out, and all. My_ sincerest_ apologies, dear friend. I hope the issue is resolved." The strikingly odd vampire glanced back at his posse, and as he turned back to the vegetarian, two of the other vampires in the woods surrounding them stepped toward him.

"Though I'm afraid," Aro chimed, "You amends will have to wait for later. _You_, dear, are coming with_ me_. Your coven has grown just a little too powerful, but without you there, we figure it will fall apart quickly enough. And if it doesn't it, well, there's one less person we have to kill in a battle. Good to see you, mate! Caius and Marcus will be _thrilled_ to have you home!"

Before Carlisle knew it, the two brutes who had stepped forward had him by the arms, and were roughly dragging him through the woods, despite his struggles and protests.

_No,_ Carlisle thought, _This can't happen._ What would Esme think if he didn't go home, what would the rest of the family think? Now, more than ever, he wished he had never left the house to confront Bella and Jasper, regretted fighting with Esme. He regretted it so much it hurt, and as he continued his struggle to release himself, he saw a slight mist rolling towards him. And suddenly everything was blank. He couldn't think or breathe or move.

When he came back to life, he was trapped in Volterra.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Esme always thought Carlisle would return sooner or later, but as the years passed, she began to lose hope. Maybe he had never really loved her, or anyone. Maybe it had all been some sort of a cruel, heart breaking joke. Maybe he was dead.

The latter of her worries scared her the most. She could handle a life without her love as long as Carlisle was roaming the Earth somewhere, _anywhere_, but she didn't think she could handle living knowing he was dead.

"Esme. I can look for you. I can find out where he is, what he's thinking. I can help you, if you'd like." Bella's words had been soft and affectionate when she had uttered them so long ago. It had been nearly forty-three years since Carlisle had left, and as their anniversary approached, Esme felt the last glimmer of hope she had that Carlisle would return dissolve within her.

"No, Bella," she had whispered, "If he wanted us to know, he would have told us somehow. Or he would be here. Leave him be. I'll- I'll be okay." Bella had cast her a worried glance before moving forward to embrace Esme tightly. Esme appreciated the gesture, and wrapped her arms around the girl in a manner that would have easily crushed any human. She took in a shaky breath as she pulled away, giving Bella a small, very fake smile. Bella had been worrying over her ever since.

And she should have been. Esme was a mess. Inside of herself she was lost, confused, betrayed, and cut so deeply she thought the wounds would never heal. She thought she may have been going mad, slowly, surely, and she was almost thankful. If she slipped into insanity, nothing would make sense. Everything would be a blur. She wouldn't understand any of this mess.

When Carlisle had first gone, Esme's feelings of despair had been so string Bella had wrapped a new shield around her, so keep her emotions from Jasper, whom they had been driving into a deep depression. The second the shield was in place, Jasper had become his old self, and had assumed a worry for Esme equal to Bella's. No one else was quite aware how poorly Esme was faring. She was a skilled actress, and she'd mastered hiding her thoughts from Edward so long ago she couldn't remember it had happened. They were oblivious.

Maybe, Esme thought, it was better that way. She was a strong woman, and she knew there was more to life than love. Living without Carlisle was desperately unpleasant, but she could do it. She had a family to take care of, she led a coven now. She enjoyed it, if she was being honest. Her children never ceased to amaze her, and their comforting ways flooded her with more affection for them than she had ever thought she could contain. She loved them _so much._

Yes, she missed Carlisle, but she wasn't going to waste a single moment searching for him if he didn't want to be found. She could do this! She hoped.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He couldn't believe things had gone this _well!_ He had Carlisle locked away in the castle and his family was starting to give up on him (or so he thought). It was _perfect!_ Aro was delighted.

In all honesty, he was enjoying Carlisle's company. The doctor was so _interesting!_ Every word he said boggled Aro's mind. Such a strange, _beautiful_ creation he was! It was a shame he'd have to kill him eventually.

While he believed Carlisle's family would soon begin to fall apart, he knew that if he let his prisoner go, he would only start a new coven, or even the same coven, and he simply couldn't allow that. For this reason, Carlisle Cullen could never go free.

He'd had his psychic, a poor one, nothing compared to young Alice, watching the remaining Cullens since the day he had brought Carlisle home. They were filled with upset, Esme in particular, and Aro believed she had become the key to the coven.

He was wrong.

What he couldn't see, wrapped beneath a thick, impenetrable layer of the shield of one Isabella Swan, the Whitlocks were slowly gluing the family back together, healing things, and no psychic, not the strongest in the world (which Aro firmly believed was Alice, Alice, _Alice!)_ could see them doing it.

It appeared to Aro that Edward and Alice were still without mates when he read the shaky psychic's mind, and he smiled a little. Loneliness would make them weaker, particularly for the small pixie, as her loneliness would be the greatest. Jasper Whitlock had never returned to her, he presumed, and he probably never would.

Aro figured Jasper had probably picked a new mate in that girl, _Isabella_, the one he had destroyed half of his Guard with, half of his _power_. Aro _hated_ the two with everything in him, and had been absolutely _mortified_ to find that these two vampires, two _vegetarians_ at that, were a greater force than his _entire_ _Guard_, greater than the army he had spent so long carefully piecing together. He wanted them dead, and since he had not heard their names spoken in at least a century, he figured they now were. Poor Alice, all alone. Aro laughed a little to himself. _Yes, poor Alice_, he thought, _poor little Alice who will one day be _mine. She wouldn't be lonely _then._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caius snarled angrily at his brother's earlier proposal to do away with Carlisle. That wasn't going to happen.

Caius had always been close to the younger blonde, and very much admired him; more than Aro ever had. Having him back in the castle was a treat, but Caius knew his good friend was unhappy. He felt for him, as he was unhappy here too, but Aro, wicked, _wicked_ Aro, would not let him leave. Aro had called the shots for years, had forced Caius to watch thousands of people die. But Caius would not simply stand by to see another victim heartlessly slaughtered. Not Carlisle.

Aro had spoken to them in the throne room that morning, and at the end of his appeal for Carlisle's disposal, he simply smiled and walked from the room. After all, his word was supposedly law.

As the thick wooden doors closed behind him, Caius had turned his head to meet Marcus' gaze, and both of them knew that somehow this had to be stopped. Immediately.

And now, hours later, Caius had a call to make.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Cullens were sitting around the living room of the Whitlock home, talking cheerfully for once, and enjoying it immensely. Today had been a surprisingly good day. Esme's mood had seemed lighter than it had since Carlisle disappeared, and it had put a pleasant glow on the face of all the others. They were glad she was happy, if just for today.

At some point, Esme went home to begin redecorating their house, still in Forks, Washington. When Carlisle had gone, the Cullens had disappeared. Still in the area, but quietly so. The human population thought they had moved away, and even still rumors could be heard about the town's most beautiful family and their strange ways.

The girls had gone upstairs for the night, having a "sleepover" of sorts. The guys were downstairs playing games and messing about, and everyone was having a generally pleasant evening for once. Maybe things were turning around.

The three girls were sitting on Bella's large king-sized bed, talking about anything and everything. Rosalie and Alice were surprisingly curious about Bella and Jasper's past adventures, and Bella sat explaining them quietly, casually, thoroughly enjoying their company.

As she spoke with the two, she kept an ear trained on the activity downstairs, listening to make sure all was well in regards to her brother, his brother, and her mate.

Presently, they were laughing loudly together at a joke Emmett had told. The happiness in Jasper's voice warmed her heart, but the pure joy in her Edward's made it melt. Her face softened for a moment, and Alice nudged Rosalie with a knowing smile before Bella composed herself and carried on with her story. Life was good.

And suddenly everything changed.

Sometime early that morning, just before the sun began to rise, Bella's phone rang. She carefully set aside the brush she had been combing through Rosalie's hair as she styled it intricately, turning the blonde strands into a kind of masterpiece.

The two girls watched as she put the phone to her ear, saw her face tighten, her eyes flash. Something was wrong, but what? Who could she be talking to?

Bella listened carefully to the voice on the other end, and the words said both excited her and struck a deep fear into her heart. She had to get out, right then right there, and her brother had to go with her. When she ended the call, she crushed the phone in her hand before turning to face the girls. She looked like she wanted to say something, but she changed her mind, bouncing in place and biting her lip for a moment before she leapt from the bed and began to stalk from the room.

As she darted quickly out the door and into the hallway, Bella called frantically,

"Jasper?"


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: Chapter 21! Hope you love it! I do. Have a beautiful Labor Day weekend, and thank you as always! Xx.**

**Dislcaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Jasper?" As Bella's frantic voice reached his ears, Jasper's head snapped to the side to meet her gaze where she stood tensely in the doorway.

Her eyes were burning with determination and a little bit of fear, and Jasper understood they were on a mission.

"Are you ready, brother?"

"For anything, sister," Jasper replied. He rose quickly from his seat as Alice flew down the stairs, throwing herself in front of the door, blocking their exit.

"Wait!" She shrieked, "Wait, wait, _wait!_ You can't leave! Not- not without me." Bella studied her for a moment. She knew it was useless to say no, she'd find them somehow, she always did. Jasper looked to her, hope in his eyes, as he waited for her to reach within herself, to see if Alice's company would be safe. Bella nodded.

"Alright. Now let's go."

"I'm going too," Edward stated, and Bella cursed internally. Of course. She loved Edward, with her entire being, but she had never wanted him to see her dismantle an army bare-handed. She wanted to keep that side of her safely tucked away from him. He'd think she was a monster. Silently, she pushed these thoughts forward from her mind into Edward's, and when she met his eyes, they were soft and warm.

"Never," he whispered, "I promise, my Bella." Bella responded with a hesitant "Okay," before the four made their way outside, the Whitlocks in the lead. No one was surprised when Rosalie and Emmett followed quietly after them, and Bella muttered,

"We may as well go get Esme. We can't leave her here alone." And so they did, and just a few hours later the whole family was on a plane to Italy.

Jasper and Bella sat together, talking quietly, creating plans. Bella was using her power to push schemes into her brother's head and simultaneously understand his. By the time their second plane landed, they had the entire ordeal worked out to a "T."

When the plane finally pulled into the gate, the Cullens were the first to exit, and they walked straight out of the airport, triggering a fire alarm as they went, and began to make their way to Volterra's castle.

"But why are we here?" Emmett asked, "You never told us. Where are we going?"

"We're in _Italy_, Emmett, honestly, where else would we go?" Bella snapped. She was further irritated when Rosalie chimed,

"To Volterra? But why? What does the Volturi want with-"

"They don't," Bella hissed, "They don't want anything to do with us. Aro doesn't even know we're alive." Next to her, Jasper smiled a bit. He was looking forward to seeing the older vampire's astonishment when he and his sister broke down his doors.

"Then _we _must want something from _them_," Edward surmised from beside Esme, "But what?"

The Whitlocks did not answer. Both Jasper and Bella were in full war mode, and they were done with small talk. They remained silent as they stalked stealthily toward their target. They knew one of the others would figure it out anyways. And Alice did.

"Carlisle!" she gasped, "They've got…?" She trailed into stunned silence when Jasper nodded his head once, stiffly, and Esme's breathing hitched and choked off.

Wrapping an arm tight around his mother, Edward pulled her to him as they walked, supporting her.

"How long have they had him?" He asked, voice filled with concern, and Bella pushed a generalization of the situation into his mind, tired of the stream of questions. She wished they would all shut up; she and Jasper had a _job to do._

"They've had him the entire time. The entire time he's been gone," Edward whispered, and Bella muttered, "Bingo," without turning to face him.

Esme was horrified. She was guilty. She should never have sent him away.

"No," Jasper said firmly as her emotions washed over him, "You're not responsible for this. Carlisle brought this on himself, and Aro was going to kidnap him anyways. This wasn't because of you. Aro planned this, for a long time. _It wasn't you."_

Esme nodded, but she didn't believe him.

Bella canceled Jasper's power with one of her shields. It was a distraction. Distractions were dangerous.

Before they knew it, they were approaching the thick wooden doors of the Volturi's palace. Jasper and Bella did not stop before them, simply paused briefly to kick them open before storming into the dark castle. A guard tried to stop them, and Edward watched as Bella tossed an unfamiliar object at the vampire. In the next second the guard was on fire, dying, as Bella and Jasper walked nonchalantly away.

Their cool disposition and seeming lack of care startled the Cullens, and the identical expressions of animalistic ferocity they wore weren't helping to ease their family's feelings.

As they walked the halls, stalking toward the throne room, vampires came at them in waves. Bella and Jasper didn't flinch. All opponents were dead within seconds, and the group continued on its way. A few minutes after entering the castle, the Bella and Jasper took a sharp turn down a small hallway, stopping at a door on the end and kicking through it just as they had all the other doors they had encountered.

And there, before them, was Carlisle. He stood staring out a window, and he whirled as the door broke. He had never been so relieved to see anyone in his life as he was to see Bella and Jasper just then.

"You can thank us later," Bella snapped, "Come on. We aren't done here."

Carlisle walked quickly from the room, joining his family, and scurrying behind Jasper and Bella as they made their way to Aro and his brothers.

Jasper looked over his shoulder to wink at Alice before he and Bella burst into the throne room, and the blonde thought he had never seen anything so sweet as the shocked and horrified face of Aro as he realized that the one power he could never defeat was back and better than ever.

The room was silent as the Cullens stood before the leaders of the Volturi. Aro opened his mouth to call for his Guard, and Bella smirked as she said,

"Dead. All of them."

Jasper saw something break in Aro's eyes, and it pleased him, but he knew Aro wouldn't go down without a fight.

"That's not possible. There are hundreds of them! You couldn't possibly have-"

"But we did," Jasper drawled lazily, and Bella moved to lean casually against him, inspecting her nails.

"You did a good job on these, Alice," she complimented, ignoring Aro as he rose quickly from his glorified chair. He wouldn't approach them. Not yet.

"Well- Well, I see you've found Carlisle! Reunions, lovely, _lovely!_ He came to join us a while back and we've been so _pleased_ to have him. A delight!" Aro was trying to remain calm, to act as he always did: with casual flair.

Still leaning against Jasper, Bella raised an eyebrow and glanced up at him.

"We know quite well that Carlisle did not voluntarily join your worthless coven of misery. You've been bad these last few centuries, Aro, and we're drawing the line. It's time we put an end to this."

She remained without care as Caius moved forward.

"This is ridiculous!" he cried, "All we've done is keep the peace! Save the world!"

Jasper laughed once, eyes gleaming.

"If I'm not _mistaken_, Caius, that task has been entirely our pleasure."

"Felix? Demetri?" Bella called, and in seconds the last of the Guard had pinned Caius and Marcus to the marble floor. The two struggled feebly, but it was of no use. The disturbing twins remained standing next to Aro's throne, waiting for his signal to attack.

Aro was further stunned. What was _going on?_

"We were never a part of your Guard," Felix explained, "We were a part of _theirs."_

All three leaders adopted looks of anger, and Caius and Marcus began to struggle more, hissing furiously.

"_Traitors!"_ Aro screamed, whirling to face them, and Jasper and Bella began the Volturi's final end. They moved quickly toward the twins, and when Edward an Emmett moved forward to help, Bella slammed the whole Cullen family against one of the walls with her shield, cracking the stone from which it was made.

She felt something pushing at her mind, and she knew it was Jane and her pathetic power of faked distraught. Bella quickly shrank to the ground, screaming in agony as she met Jane's gaze. The young girl smiled at the brunette, and the smile fell as Bella hopped lightly back to her feet.

"Just kidding, bitch," she grinned, and then proceeded to wrap her shield around the girl, constricting her until she fell to the floor in pieces that could never possibly be put back together. Bella smiled to herself, and turned to face Aro, who she was holding in place with a shield much like that she had used to end Jane. But Aro's death would be violent. He would be the last to go.

Bella walked up to the arrogant fool, slinging an arm around him and chiming, "Beautiful day for a massacre, hm?"

Training her eyes on Jasper, she watched as the second twin, Alec his name was, tried desperately to defend himself, to surround Jasper in his disabling smoke, to flee, to go, to _live_. He wouldn't. Jasper rolled his eyes before grabbing the unpleasant vampire and quickly tearing his head from his body. He tossed it easily across the room, and his demeanor changed as Bella stepped backwards and released Aro. This was it for him. The world was truly theirs now. Felix and Demitri had beheaded both Caius and Marcus, and were playing a sort of catching game with their heads, waiting for Aro to die and the fire to start.

Aro's eyes were wide and scared as Bella and Jasper moved toward him, faces cruel. These were vampires, and nothing else. There was no humanity in their expressions as they circled him, and the Cullens watched on in a certain mesmerized reluctance.

This was it, Carlisle realized, the strange burning in their eyes, the unexplainable feeling they exuded. He was seeing it for himself. And he was terrified.

No one, however, was more afraid than Aro, and the fear intensified as Jasper knocked him roughly to his knees. He enjoyed doing it.

Jasper's lips pulled back over his teeth, and his smile was ghoulish, voice hauntingly empty as he stood beside his sister, gazing down at the creature who had once ruled the vampire kingdom.

"You now kneel before us, as did so many of your victims did before _you_. As you killed them, you shall die. Goodbye, Aro. Have a nice time in Hell."

Bella giggled as the two bent down, and she kissed Aro's neck as Jasper brought the demon's wrist to his lips, and meeting each other's gazes, the two bit into Aro's icy, stone skin. The vampire gave a pained cry, but Jasper and Bella ignored it as they drank the life from his veins. They took his venom, the blood that ran through him, his power, his life, hos everything. Aro was nothing now. As the last of the old vampire's consciousness bled from him, Bella pushed him backwards and to the floor.

Standing together, the Whitlocks smiled. Bella licked her lips, scrunching her nose,

"A tad bitter, I think. Certainly not the best we've had, but definitely the most satisfying!"

The Cullens were bothered that they had done this more than once.

"Felix, Demetri, if you would please?" Bella murmured, and the two quickly set about fixing Caius and Marcus while Bella and Jasper lit a small fire. They tossed Aro in, not that he'd be recovering anyhow, and Bella quickly set the remains of the twins alight. When they were finished, the two devilish soldiers moved to greet the two remaining leaders.

Bella pulled Caius into a tight embrace while Jasper clapped Marcus on the back.

"Caius, it's so good to see you! You have no idea how long I've been waiting for that phone call. _You_, darling, are the best! And a damn good actor, too!" the brunette laughed before pulling away to greet Marcus. She walked to him and he smiled at her as she hugged him, but his eyes were sad. Bella looked at him sympathetically, and placed her palm against his face.

"Be happy now, Marcus. Let her go. Be free."

Marcus sighed as all of his worries melted away. While memories of his past mate remained, his grief dissipated, as Bella shielded him from himself. He should have told Caius to call them sooner, Marcus thought. He hadn't felt this light in years.

Having greeted Felix and Demetri properly, Bella finally turned to face the Cullens, releasing them from their places against the wall and moving to watch as the last small piece of Aro's funeral pire flickered and burned out. He'd burned quickly; the older vampires always did.

Falling to the floor, the Cullen coven sat silently for a moments, before Rosalie muttered,

"What the absolute _hell_ was _that?"_

Bella returned Jasper's power to him, and he tested the feelings of his family. They were all shocked, horrified, and confused. None of them knew what to think.

Bella and Jasper moved to sit in two of the large thrones, and crossing her legs, Bella murmured,

"That was us, who we are. And that's not even the worst thing we've done! The most pleasurable though. Terrible, isn't it?"

Jasper laughed a little in agreement.

"The worst. But it's us. It's who we've always been and always will be."

"We're monsters. Take us or leave us, we aren't going to change. We tried once. We're only worse off for the effort," Bella concluded, and Jasper grimaced. He knew she was speaking of their time with Riley, and he couldn't help but support her statement. They were more vicious now than they'd ever been thanks to Riley, the stupid boy.

There was a long silence as everyone waited for the Cullens to react. Finally, after several moments, Carlisle met each of their gazes and quietly muttered,

"Okay."


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: Chapter 22, everyone! This is it! The last one! Thank you all so, so very much for reading and responding to my writing. I love you all so much! There's definitely going to be a sequel coming soon, so keep an eye out. Thank you again for being so absolutely wonderful! Happy Monday! Xx.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bella nodded once, biting her lip thoughtfully in response to Carlisle. She supposed it was a good sign. In the next moment, Jasper was rising from his chair and pulling at Bella's wrist, whisking her stealthily from the room, neither vampire glancing back. They were still in war mode and they weren't quite finished with the task at hand.

Once they had begun to establish a new regime to lead the vampire world, they never seemed to stop. They worked for days on end, and any break they got was short lasted, almost always interrupted before either soldier walked out the door. Jasper and Bella were trying to put Caius and Marcus back in the thrones, ruling simply by the law of the Whitlocks rather than that of Aro. Both were willing, and the chore seemed easy enough, but as the hours dragged on, Jasper and Bella began to think it would never end. Sorting Aro's mess of rules was a difficult task, but it needed to be done; not everything the former ruler had done was terrible. Just most of it. There were certain documents Jasper and Bella were shown that would greatly aid the vampire world, if tweaked only here and there.

Finally, though, Jasper had had enough. He hadn't seen Alice in days and he hadn't had a good hunt since they'd killed Aro. He knew Bella felt the same from the aggravated look in her eyes, the irritation she was emitting, and her frequent sighs of frustration as pile after pile of meaningless script was dropped into her hands.

Throwing down the stack of weathered papers he was holding, Jasper muttered,

"That's it! I can't do this anymore." He met Bella's relieved gaze briefly before spinning and stalking from the room. He needed his Alice.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bella had never heard sweeter words. Following her brother's lead, she stood quickly, wiping her dusty hands on her jeans and straightening her jacket as she said, "Me too, guys. We'll see you later," and stepping toward the open doorway. She paused as she walked into the hall, turning over her shoulder to glare at Caius and Marcus, who had been holding them captive with work for the past four days or so.

"We expect no interventions this time around, boys," she stated, eyes glinting scarlet briefly before returning to their usual gold. With a casual smile, she flicked her hair and waltzed away to find Edward.

After searching the castle, she found him lying in the center of one of the many flower gardens within Volterra's walls. She approached him slowly, careful not to disturb him as she lay down at his side. He turned his head to smile at her, eyes filled with affection for his mate, but also caution. The caution bothered Bella, and she made it her mission to dissolve it, to show her Edward that despite having killed a whole city of vampires, she was still the same girl he had always known. After all, she'd done these types of things many times before, simply not with Edward around.

"Hey," he murmured, and his eyes began to roam her face. It was a scarred face, one that had seen a few battles too many, but it was the most beautiful face he had ever seen. As he took in her features, she smiled softly, responding with a "hey" of her own.

"I missed you," she sighed as Edward pulled her into his side, wrapping his arms tight around her.

"I missed you too, love. Where have you been? Emmett and I tried to find you, but that palace is a labyrinth! We were lost for hours!"

Bella giggled a little at her fiancé's incredulous tone. He was right; the castle was a maze of hallways and entrances that could be seen from one angle but not from another. It was no wonder the Volturi hadn't gotten out more- they couldn't find the exit!

"Tell me about it. Jasper got lost once. Took me a week to find him, even with my gift." Her eyes sparkled as she recalled their first visit to the Volturi's less than humble abode. It had been a longer trip than they had intended, thanks to Jasper's adventure, but it had been an experience Bella had deeply enjoyed. She would never forget the look on Jasper's face when she had turned the corner and chased after him, pulling him roughly to a stop. He'd been so relieved!

"Really, Major, for a war veteran you aren't very good at scouting enemy grounds," she had laughed, and he had pulled her into a snug embrace before demanding she lead him out of the hellish maze. She had done so gladly, and had marched straight into Caius, who was surprised to see her, as the Volturi did not _know_ the Whitlocks were in the castle, but did not shoo her away or call the Guard. Instead he spent the day with them, and they became secret allies. It all seemed so long ago now.

"Caius and Marcus have had us locked away sorting Aro's old stack of rules. It's _unbelievable_, Edward! Aro was an _idiot!" _Bella pushed some of Aro's more ridiculous laws into Edward's mind, and he laughed quietly at his love's obvious irritation.

"It will all be over soon, love. Are you coming home with us?"

Bella's head snapped to the side, surprised eyes meeting Edward's curious gaze. Of course she was! How could he think otherwise?

"Well of course! Why wouldn't I?" She stared at Edward for a moment, trying to find some explanation as to why she wouldn't return to Forks with him. She could only find one theory that seemed to fit, and her eyes watered as she sat up in the grass. "Unless- unless you don't want me to. I mean- I'd understand, really, if I'm too much trouble, after all, I'm a monster, and I've always known you deserve better and-"

Edward hushed her frantic rambling with a soft kiss, and in that kiss Bella felt all the love Edward had for her, felt that he never wanted her to go away. But she felt something else, too, something she couldn't identify. She forgot all about it as Edward pulled away, taking her hands into his.

"You're not a monster, my Bella. You're a soldier, and an angel, and if anything _you _are too good for_ me_. Never ever believe that I wouldn't want you to come home, or that I don't love you. Never believe that. Because _I do,_ Isabella Swan, I love you more than my entire existence, more than the stars love the moon."

Bella was silent a moment before she sucked in a shaky breath and whispered a simple, "I love you too."

Edward's lips pulled up into a crooked smile, and he leaned forward again to pull her into a deep, passionate kiss. Pulling away, Bella saw his eyes were clouded with emotion, so much so that she could not decipher which ones. They smiled as they looked into each other's eyes, and all too soon, Bella heard Caius calling her name. With a deep sigh, Bella leaned in for one last kiss, before slowly rising and turning toward the castle.

As Bella's hands slipped from Edward's, he discreetly removed her ring.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Edward knew he couldn't do it. He couldn't let her come home. Volterra needed Bella, and as much as it pained him to admit, she had to stay.

He sighed as he gazed at the ring resting in his palm. Closing his fingers around it gently, he slipped it into his pocket before rising and beginning the trek back to his room. He walked slowly, hesitant to go. The family would be leaving that day, though Bella and Jasper didn't know it yet, and it was hard for Edward to walk away knowing he wouldn't be seeing his Bella again for a rather heartbreakingly long time. But this was something they needed to do. The Cullens would not be returning to Forks, and Edward knew Bella would not seek them out. Leaving was the hardest thing Edward thought he had ever had to do, harder even than standing helplessly as his life went face to face with the Volturi's most powerful vampire. He was proud of her for that, for the way she shattered the vampire kingdom and owned up to it effortlessly, the way she was taking responsibility for it now.

But he would be a distraction; the whole family would be a distraction. She couldn't have that, not now, not when her duty to the world had become so important. And so they would leave.

Although, Edward couldn't leave his Bella without an explanation, despite Carlisle's direct order to do so. Something he had learned from his Isabella, was that some orders simply weren't meant to be followed.

Edward entered his room in the vast palace and walked quietly to the desk that sat in the far corner. Pulling a piece of paper from one of the drawers, he picked up a pen and began to write.

Hours later, when he knocked on Alice's door, just before they were about to leave, he knew Alice had done the same as he. They shared a solemn gaze as they pulled their letters from their pockets, and slowly they walked together to place them where they would most easily be found: on a simple side table down the castle's main corridor.

As the two turned to leave, Alice caught sight of a chain around her brother's neck. Taking a closer look, she was sad to see the ring that had rested for so long on her youngest sister's hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It took another three days to finish sorting through Aro's web of disaster, and in the end they had only three or four usable laws. Their next task was to create new ones,_ just_ ones, but the Whitlocks figured it could wait until the next day.

As the world's bravest warriors rose from their seats and turned to walk from the room they had come to think of as a prison, Jasper reached for Bella's hand. As their fingers interlocked, Jasper noticed something was amiss.

"Your ring is gone," he muttered in surprise, and before he could say more, Bella tore her hand from his with a quiet gasp.

"_No_," she whispered, "No, no, _no!"_ Her body filled with dread as she began to run through the castle, tearing quickly through her room and then turning with the intention to search for Edward when the ring was nowhere to be found. She was stopped from her quest as Jasper called a quiet, "Bella?" from the hall.

She had missed them in her haste to get to her room, but sitting on the small table between her doorway and Jasper's, were two small pieces of paper, each with one of their names scrawled elegantly on the front.

Jasper opened his first, and after reading it, gave a deep sigh and sank to the floor. He did not look depressed or betrayed to Bella's relief, simply tired, and a little resigned.

Carefully, Bella opened the folded piece of stationary, and having read it, sank down onto the floor beside her Jasper. She could live with that, she supposed. She wasn't particularly pleased, but she could live knowing her Edward would return.

From where the note rested on the floor beside her, she reread Edward's parting words:

_My Dearest Isabella,_

_I'm sorry things were left this way. _

_But worry not, my darling, I'll come back for you someday._


End file.
